TRAMPAS DEL CORAZÓN
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: ¿Hanamichi es novio de Haruko? Pero todo es parte de un plan para conquistar a Rukawa... Y Kaede, para variar, está enamorado de Hanamichi. Uuuu... CAPÍTULO 19 POR FIN EN LÍNEA.
1. Sentimientos descubiertos

**TRAMPAS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: "Sentimientos descubiertos"**

El chico de ojos azules abre los ojos. Parpadea y tarda algún tiempo en darse cuenta de todo: es lunes. Un horrible, desagradable y nunca bien recibido lunes. El peor día de la semana, según su consideración. A continuación, el mismo ritual de cada semana: decidirse a salir de las deliciosas sábanas blancas que cubren su cuerpo; esperar algunos minutos hasta que su piel se acostumbre al frío del invierno de Japón; tomar una ducha rápida para despertar lo suficiente y subir a la bicicleta que a diario lo transporta. Después, el desayuno. Un desayuno sin sabor, sólo en compañía de su siempre apresurada hermana mayor. Su madre se fue antes de que él despertara, y su padre, si no mal recuerda Kaede, regresará hasta dentro de dos días de otro de sus importantes viajes de negocios. Así es siempre: nunca nadie está cerca para darle los buenos días. Es como si no existiera en esa casa, como si no importara. Tal vez sea una buena idea mandar al diablo todo y probar suerte en otro lugar, lejos de todos... No, eso no sería bueno.

Tras varios minutos de mirar el vacío de la espaciosa habitación, Rukawa se dirige al baño. No le importa mucho que el agua esté algo fría. Siente las finas gotas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, e, involuntariamente, recuerda que su vida es así: fría. Nadie podría culparlo por ser como es¿cierto: "Kaede-chan, deberías parecerte un poco más a tu hermana. Ella sí trae amigos a casa. Ella sí tiene un novio que la procura. ¿Por qué no te pareces un poco a Yoshie?"... No puede parecerse a Yoshie. Yoshie sí fue una niña amada desde siempre. Ella es la consentida de papá, el orgullo de ambos. Kaede llegó casi seis años después de ella, y él nunca ha sido gracioso, y tampoco se ha preocupado por agradar a los amigos de papá y mamá. Además, Kaede es el hijo que no valora los esfuerzos que hacen sus padres por darle esa vida llena de comodidades y muchos lujos a él y a Yoshie.

Daría lo mismo que desapareciera. Tal vez le quitaría un enorme peso de encima a su familia...

No. No puede hacerlo.

Mientras se pone el uniforme y arregla sus cosas, empieza a recordar: una radiante cabellera roja, un espíritu lleno de vida, la persona más cálida del mundo... Esa es la razón que tiene para no dejar la vida en Kanagawa. No podría alejarse de esa calidez que Hanamichi Sakuragi destila. No tiene otra forma de sentirse vivo que estando cerca de él. Él es feliz por ambos. Él sonríe por los dos. Kaede siente que no necesita nada más que estar a su lado... Aunque sea sólo su enemigo: eso es mejor que nada.

Rukawa baja a la cocina. Sobre la mesa, ya lo espera el desayuno: un tazón de cereal, jugo de naranja, leche, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y café. Todo frío, excepto el café. Toma asiento y contempla la comida: el café nunca le ha gustado.

—¿Ya despertaste, ratón?

Kaede bufa. Ese es el saludo de Yoshie.

—Apresúrate o se te hará tarde —sonríe.

Yoshie tiene todo el tiempo del mundo porque a ella papá le obsequió un auto hace un par de años. En cambio, él usa la bicicleta que le regalaron cuando cumplió quince.

—Llegaré a tiempo —responde Kaede sorbiendo el jugo pausadamente.

Yoshie recorre la cocina dos o tres veces buscando algo para desayunar. Algo ligero, que no le estropeé la figura y que no deje mal aliento... Después de todo, su novio no querrá besarla si sus besos saben a café cargado.

Finalmente, se decide por jugo. Pero no hay más en el refrigerador, así que le quita el suyo a su hermano menor.

—Lo siento, ratón, pero ya se me ha hecho tarde.

Y, sin esperar el reclamo de Kaede, Yoshie sale de casa. Sólo se escucha el ruido de su auto a toda velocidad.

Rukawa bufa malhumorado. Esa mujer está loca. Pero es su hermana, y tendrá que aguantarla hasta que ella decida casarse, o él se independice... Y no hay manera de que alguna de las dos cosas suceda pronto.

Rukawa se pone en marcha a la escuela. La cadena de su bicicleta se enreda y se retraza cinco minutos, lo que indica que no llegará a tiempo a la primera clase... Bueno, en realidad eso no le importa. De cualquier manera no iba a entrar. Más bien planeaba subir a la azotea y dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo. Hoy no quiere encontrarse con el pelirrojo antes del entrenamiento. Seguramente, él estará intentando quedar bien con esa niñita tonta... ¿cómo se llama? Haruko Akagi, la hermana menor del capitán Gorila. No va a poder contenerse y la odiará más. Si ella le habla, él la despreciará en público. Y eso no hará muy feliz a Hanamichi.

Y justo cuando llega a los límites de Shohoku, Kaede divisa al objeto de su afecto...

Ahí está Hanamichi Sakuragi, hablando con su eterno mejor amigo: Youhei Mito. A veces ha sentido celos de esa relación tan estrecha que llevan. Youhei es un chico con suerte, piensa Kaede, puesto que puede hacer lo que él quisiera: tener la confianza de Hanamichi, verlo sonreír, ser el destinatario de esas bellas sonrisas que sólo a él le dedica... Si tan sólo no fuera tan difícil saltar esa brecha que los separa... Pero, muy a su pesar, reconoce que la vida nunca ha sido buena con él. No tendría por qué irle mejor ahora que le interesa tanto una persona.

Y, sin embargo, la esperanza es lo último que muere...

—¡Yo soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi! —lo escucha vociferar ante los aplausos de sus amigos.

—Estorbas, torpe: muévete.

El comentario provoca la rápida reacción de Hanamichi, quien se abalanza sobre Kaede tratando de golpearlo. Youhei lo detiene, y el resto del ejército lo ayudan a tranquilizarlo. Y justo entonces, cuando Rukawa está empezando a ocultar la primera alegría de la mañana, viene la causante de todos sus disgustos y rabietas:

—Hola, Sakuragi-kun.

Kaede escucha una voz chillona que le parece insoportable: es Haruko Akagi. Y ahí va de nuevo. Hanamichi se olvida de que estaba discutiendo con él, lanza lejos a sus amigos y corre a llamar la atención de la chica... Y ella pone ojos de corazón en cuanto se percata de la presencia del número once de Shohoku. Seguramente Kaede la odia por hacer sufrir así al atractivo pelirrojo.

—Ru-Rukawa... —alcanza a murmurar con evidente vergüenza y un tono carmín en las mejillas. Pero a Kaede no le simpatiza, y nunca le simpatizará.

—Torpe —murmura cuando pasa junto a Hanamichi, y se marcha del lugar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la chica que lo ama.

Parece dejar una estela tras de sí. Haruko tarda segundos en recuperar la noción del tiempo y el lugar; Hanamichi le lanza una última mirada de confusión, envidia y desprecio, y luego observa a Haruko... Y se siente tan mal, que quisiera mejor dejar de mirarla. Su rechazo número cincuenta y uno... Ya está acostumbrándose a la idea.

—Hanamichi, tenemos clase en dos minutos —el siempre oportuno Youhei al rescate. Hanamichi sabe que no podría vivir sin él. Ha sospechado que él y Haruko harían una bonita pareja, pero siempre descarta la idea. Después de todo, él la ama verdaderamente. Youhei podrá enamorarse de muchas otras mujeres, así que no hay que suponer algo entre ellos.

—Sí, vamos —y se encaminan juntos al salón tras despedirse de Haruko. Ella también tiene clase, de educación física, si no mal recuerda el pelirrojo. Así que no se verán hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Rukawa ya se encuentra en la azotea. Curiosamente, esta vez no puede conciliar el sueño. Tal vez se deba a que Yoshie lo dejó descansar toda la noche. En el cielo, las nubes se mueven muy despacio, como pretendiendo que él las vea y les encuentre forma. Tanta calma, tanta paz arriba, lo hacen imaginar un futuro prometedor con el pelirrojo. No recuerda con exactitud cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Ni siquiera sabe cómo todo el odio que alguna vez estuvo seguro de profesarle, se transformó en amor. Pero, según sabe, así son estas cosas: inexplicables.

Sabe que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien inteligente se dé cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es Hanamichi Sakuragi. Y sabe también que es tanta la necesidad de amar y de sentirse amado del pelirrojo, que se entregará al primer imbécil que le jure amor eterno, sin importar si es sincero o no lo es. Alguien más se aprovechará de su alma noble e inocente, y jugará con ese corazón de oro que se niega a amarlo. Y Dios sabe que Rukawa quiere ganarse ese corazón antes de que lo rompa alguien que no sabrá quererlo como merece. Kaede quiere ser el receptor de todo el amor, el dueño de ese corazón.

Y duele ser consciente de la realidad: Hanamichi lo ve como su peor enemigo. Nada ni nadie hará que eso cambie.

—¿Estás seguro?

Una voz se escucha en la escalera. Y, por un momento, Rukawa piensa que es su conciencia dándole una esperanza de que será feliz... Pero es inconfundible: Youhei. Habla con alguien más, y el primero en quien Kaede piensa es en el pelirrojo.

—No puede ser de otra forma, Youhei.

Efectivamente, es la voz de Sakuragi.

—Hanamichi —dice el chico más bajo en cuanto entran al espacio abierto—, recuerda que tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas. Una declaración de amor no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera, y menos a estas alturas..

—Lo sé, Youhei. Pero ya no puedo con la incertidumbre. Todo o nada.

—Mira, Hanamichi. Sabes que los muchachos y yo te apoyaremos, pero... ¿no crees que sería mejor esperar un poco más?

Rukawa se sobresalta. Una declaración de amor no puede estar dirigida a nadie más que a la niña tonta, y no significará otra cosa que la causa de una nueva tristeza para Hanamichi.

Inexplicablemente, ni Youhei ni el pelirrojo se percatan de la presencia de un tercero en la escena, y continúan conversando con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—¿Crees que si espero las cosas resultarán bien? —pregunta Sakuragi con la mayor ingenuidad.

—No lo sé, Hanamichi. Pero para algo se hizo el tiempo, y tal vez sería mejor que hubiera una oportunidad de algo más.

Hanamichi mira al cielo. Ve las nubes pasar tan lentas, como si pretendieran darle oportunidad de hallarles forma, y no puede reprimir un suspiro. Que las cosas resultaran bien... Sería ideal que Haruko correspondiera a sus sentimientos, aceptara ser su novia y fueran felices para siempre. Pero la felicidad nunca ha sido eterna para el pelirrojo. Tal vez Youhei lo único que quiere es retardar lo más que pueda el siguiente rechazo.

—¿Verás a Haruko hoy? —Mito siempre ha sido bueno para cambiar las conversaciones.

Hanamichi piensa unos segundos mirando al cielo. Kaede pone atención a su respuesta.

—Sí, creo que sí. Dijo que quería contarme algo.

Kaede se sobresalta. Es obvio que esa chica ve a Hanamichi como su mejor amigo. Y lo más sabido del mundo es que el amor y la amistad no se llevan.

¿Hanamichi lo sabrá?

Si es así, definitivamente es muy tonto al conservar la esperanza de que ella le corresponderá. Pero, si no lo sabe, está a punto de ser muy herido.

El pelirrojo y su amigo abandonan la azotea y vuelven a su salón... O a buscar algo que hacer mientras termina la clase que su grupo está tomando. Rukawa permanece en silencio, pensando largamente en la conversación que escuchó. No le gusta la idea de que Hanamichi le declarare sus sentimientos a la niña Akagi, aunque eso signifique el desengaño tan esperado por él desde hace meses. Pero tampoco quiere que su compañero de equipo siga forjándose falsas esperanzas en un amor que nunca será posible. Él sabe lo que ese enamoramiento significa para Hanamichi, y, aunque no quiere aceptarlo, haría lo posible por verlo feliz, sin importar que esa felicidad esté lejos de él y al lado de Haruko.

Rukawa siente esa punzadita en la boca del estómago que aparece siempre que piensa en Haruko y Hanamichi juntos... Duele mucho. Duele porque lo quiere.

Poco a poco, empieza a quedarse dormido. Desea soñar con él, con Hanamichi Sakuragi. En sus sueños, siempre tienen un final feliz porque se quedan juntos para siempre. Pero, debe aceptarlo, los sueños nunca se han vuelto realidad. La triste verdad es que Hanamichi Sakuragi lo odia, que las fantasías del pelirrojo son protagonizadas por Haruko Akagi, y que él nunca pasará a otro plano que no sea "el peor enemigo, antisocial y zorro dormilón". Y eso lo hace sentir tan deprimido, que quisiera llorar.

Sin embargo, mamá le ha enseñado que los hombres no lloran. Yoshie se burlaría de él si lo viera tan vulnerable. Y es eso, precisamente, lo que lo obliga a no abrirse con el pelirrojo: se volverá vulnerable, débil... y podría ser derrotado si dice cualquier cosa que pueda hacerlo parecer sensible. Ese exterior duro e impenetrable le sirve de protección. Hace tiempo se juró no volver a ser lastimado. No después de aquella trágica situación que enfrentó a los catorce años. No volverá a darse el lujo de llorar por nadie, aunque eso implique marcar una muralla de acero que lo separe de Hanamichi.

* * *

El pelirrojo ya ha llegado a su salón. No sabe que Rukawa escuchó toda la conversación, y que ahora lo hace protagonista de sus sueños más dulces en la azotea. Se sentiría halagado si lo supiera, pero nadie pretende decírselo. Además, él prefiere hacerse a la idea de que le será difícil hallar amor. Después de todo, si uno espera lo peor, cualquier cosa lo hace feliz. Ese es su destino: conformarse con lo primero que llegue, con lo poco que le corresponda en esta vida. Haruko no lo amará, eso está casi asegurado. Esa tarde sería una buena oportunidad para sincerarse, pero Youhei ya lo hizo prometer que no le dirá nada de lo que siente por ella. Hanamichi sabe que Youhei siempre lo ha querido bien, y que lo único que busca es su bienestar. No haría nada para perjudicarlo.

Pero Sakuragi sabe también que Haruko no lo hiere intencionalmente. Se ha convencido de que ella no tiene la culpa de no amarlo. Y también, desde hace pocos días, le ha rondado por la cabeza el argumento de que Rukawa no tiene un plan en su contra, sino que él tampoco hizo nada por ganar el corazón de la linda Haruko. El amor simplemente surge. Si lo sabrá él, que se enamoró a primera vista. No debe culpar a Kaede. Es bueno que ya piense así, está madurando. Si su papá lo escuchara, seguramente estaría orgulloso. Muy bien, está decidido: se lo contará a su padre el fin de semana que tenga la oportunidad.

Las clases este día pasan rápido. Hanamichi no tiene deseos de buscar pleitos; eso es tarea del ejército, no suya. Tiene que estar tranquilo para cuando hable con Haruko. Ella tal vez quiera hablarle de su hermano, o de sus padres, como siempre lo hace. Posiblemente, le dé consejos para mejorar sus técnicas en el básquetbol. Después de todo, Haruko siempre se preocupa por él. Y eso le duele: Hanamichi se ha dado cuenta de que él es su mejor amigo... Y el amor y la amistad no se llevan. Jamás lo harán. Es antinatural. Y es un hecho que Haruko no lo amará.

Cielos, qué sabio es Youhei. Qué bueno que lo convenció de no decirle nada a Haruko.

Qué rápido se fue el día. Las clases terminaron, y es momento de reunirse con Haruko. Hanamichi camina hacia la azotea. Curioso que todas las citas siempre se lleven a cabo en la azotea del edificio principal. No quiere toparse con Rukawa. Pretende ir de buen humor a ver a Haruko... Pero ahí está él: interponiéndose entre la escalera y la puerta.

—Torpe —bufa Kaede aún antes de que el pelirrojo lo note bien.

—¡Zorro, cállate! —grita exasperado el ofendido, y se abalanza intentando golpearlo. ¿Es que no pueden verse sin pelear?

Kaede lo mira profundamente. Si las miradas fueran suficiente, en este momento estarían besándose con pasión, satisfaciendo las pasiones y haciendo el amor... Pero el pelirrojo confunde esa mirada cargada de idolatría, deseo y admiración, con una cínica intención de no dejarlo en paz.

—¿Qué quieres, torpe? —es la fría pregunta de Rukawa.

—Que me dejes pasar, zorro —responde el pelirrojo fingiendo enojo. Lo cierto es que ya está acostumbrado a las peleas con Rukawa: le dan sabor a sus días.

—¿Para qué? —y Rukawa parece querer hacerlo difícil esta vez.

—¡Quítate!

Hanamichi le lanza un golpe sin mucha fuerza a su oponente, y este lo detiene con facilidad. Pero al pelirrojo no le gusta la sonrisa que se ha empezado a dibujar en el rostro pálido.

—¡Eres un cínico, Rukawa! —grita, y ahora se abalanza furioso contra el muchacho que lo mira fijamente.

Hanamichi lanza golpes sin atinar. Se desespera, puesto que Kaede parece disfrutar el momento. No entiende qué es lo que disfruta en realidad, pero no le gusta que sea feliz burlándose de él.

Rukawa no borra la sonrisa del rostro. Le gusta provocar así al pelirrojo. Piensa que es divertido. Después de todo, sabe que al menos le provoca un sentimiento... Es cierto que no es el que desearía causar, pero eso es mejor que nada.

—Torpe Hanamichi —piensa divertido Kaede, y no cuenta con que el aludido desea golpearlo... Y, como es bien sabido, Hanamichi rara vez reprime sus deseos, así que su puño va a dar contra el rostro de Rukawa. Su labio sangra. Se detiene en seco y mira con profundo enojo al pelirrojo. No quisiera responderle así, pero sabe que debe hacerlo. Y eso hace: lo golpea en el estómago, y Hanamichi se dobla del dolor. Se hinca en el piso y maldice a Kaede, como siempre.

Y justo en ese momento de furia entre los más grandes rivales que ha dado Japón, una voz aguda interrumpe la escena.

—¿Sakuragi-kun?

Es Haruko, la dulce Haruko Akagi, dueña del amor del pelirrojo y receptora del más profundo odio de Rukawa.

—Rukawa-kun... —susurra en cuanto ve al jugador, dueño de sus suspiros y causante de sus penas de amor.

Kaede la mira sin mucho agrado. No es su persona favorita en el mundo, y mucho menos lo será en poco tiempo, cuando se dé cuenta de lo que la chiquilla ocasionará.

—¡Haruko-chan! —sonríe el pelirrojo, y de inmediato se recupera e ignora a Rukawa para centrar toda su atención en ella— ¡Me da gusto que estés aquí! Sé que querías hablar conmigo, por eso vine a encontrarte.

—¿Qué? —a Haruko le toma unos segundos reaccionar y volver a su postura habitual— ¡Oh, sí! Yo deseaba conversar contigo, Sakuragi-kun —la chica mira de reojo al malhumorado Rukawa, y prosigue con su argumento—. Quiero decirte algo...

¿Es que esa chica no puede ser más tonta? Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera sabe disimular: no le quita la vista de encima a Kaede. Hanamichi, literalmente, está a punto de arrastrarla para que deje de mirarlo y vayan a la azotea.

—Idiotas —murmura Rukawa antes de abandonar el lugar. Por supuesto que Hanamichi está tan ocupado contemplando a la chica, que no se percata del insulto escupido por Kaede.

Haruko observa a Rukawa mientras se aleja. No puede reprimir un suspiro desalentador que la abandona. ¿Hasta cuándo va a sufrir por él?

—Haruko... ¿Querías decirme algo?

La chica responde ante la pregunta de su amigo.

—Sakuragi-kun, yo... lo siento. No puedo evitar amar a Rukawa... Tal vez tú no lo sepas porque no estás enamorado —pobre niña tonta—, pero es imposible olvidar un amor, aunque ya te hayas convencido de que esa persona no merece tu cariño.

Haruko debe ser adoptada. Ni siquiera Akagi es tan despistado... por no decir estúpido.

—¿A qué te refieres, Haruko? —tonto Hanamichi. Se está haciendo pasar por un tonto.

—Yo... Estoy dispuesta a todo por conquistar a Rukawa. Merezco que me ame, Sakuragi-kun. Yo no soy mala, y él no se fija en mi porque no sabe que lo quiero... —Hanamichi no entiende— Estoy segura de que, si él supiera mis sentimientos, me correspondería sin dudar.

El pelirrojo quiere decirle que está soñando, que no puede forzar el amor. Para nadie es un secreto que ella ama a Rukawa, ni siquiera para él, y, si él no la quiere, por algo debe ser.

—Tengo un plan, Sakuragi.

La voz de la chica suena como una sentencia para Hanamichi.

—Y tú tienes que ayudarme...

El pelirrojo asiente sin entender. No cree que se trate de algo del otro mundo, puesto que Haruko no es una asesina en serie ni la cabeza de la mafia japonesa¿cierto?

Haruko, con todos los detalles necesarios, le explica a Hanamichi que lo necesita: él debe fingir ser su novio. Tal vez durante un par de meses, el tiempo suficiente para que Rukawa se percate, se dé cuenta de que ella ya no le pone mucha atención, y descubra que la ama y que se siente celoso de que sea Hanamichi quien esté con ella.

No muy convencido, el pelirrojo acepta, puesto que, como la misma Haruko dijo: "Eres mi mejor amigo, Sakuragi", y los amigos se ayudan en todo y como sea.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

Nota de la autora:**

He vuelto con una nueva historia.

Tras librar todas mis materias y tener como única responsabilidad mi trabajo entre semana, he decidido continuar con esta historia que llevaba mucho tiempo en la computadora.

Ojalá les guste.

Y pronto, volviendo al comienzo de todo, un fic en el que no habrá yaoi, pero que igual tendrá a Rukawa y Hanamichi como personajes centrales.


	2. Mentiras

CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO: "Mentiras" 

Un día aburrido... Ser el novio de Haruko no es como Hanamichi lo imaginaba. Ella no es considerada con él. Le agrada, sí, pero el pelirrojo siente que es por fuerza: tiene que comportarse bien con él si quiere que siga ayudándola con su tonto plan.

Y pensar que han sido ya casi tres meses...

Ella dijo que tomaría menos de dos, y ya llevan tres. Rukawa no se percata de nada. Sakuragi, al principio, creyó que sería lindo fingir que se querían, pero ahora es molesto. Le fastidia tener que sonreírle aunque no quiera hacerlo. Ella no lo nota, por supuesto, porque siempre está pendiente de Rukawa.

Él debe saberlo, pero es comprensible que no le importe: Hanamichi es su peor enemigo y ella no significa nada para él. Pero es su culpa por haber aceptado: "_Los amigos se ayudan en todo y como sea_"... ¡Qué estupidez! Ella no lo trata como si fuera su amigo: lo toma de la mano, le sujeta el brazo, lo llama "Hana-chan"... Se está tomando muy en serio el jueguito aquél. Y Hanamichi está comenzando a hartarse de ella y su hipocresía.

—¿Quieres ir a buscar un yatai, Hanamichi? —invita Okusu. Noma lo apoya.

—Hoy Youhei paga —sonríe Takamiya. Lo mejor, según creen los tres, es comer a expensas de Youhei.

El aludido se rasca la cabeza y suspira resignado: ellos nunca cambiarán. Así han sido siempre.

—No puedo, amigos.

—Sí, se me olvidaba que ahora debes pasar mucho tiempo con tu novia... —ironiza Noma.

—No es eso —se disculpa el pelirrojo—. El capitán Gorila me amenazó: dijo que si no llevaba a Haruko hasta la puerta de su casa, iba a desquitarse en el entrenamiento durante toda la semana.

No muy conformes, Youhei y los demás se retiran. Hanamichi debe ir a buscar a Haruko en su salón.

No le gusta. Ser el novio de Haruko no es lo que él se imaginaba. Nada de alegría para él. Al principio, cuando todo el ridículo teatro iniciaba, él pensó que Haruko se enamoraría de sus detalles, de sus gestos hacia ella. Sin embargo, el día en que él le besó la frente para despedirse, con la intención de que ella sospechara algo, la distraída chica creyó que esa sería una excelente forma de darle celos a Rukawa. Cuando se suponía que cumplían su primer mes, Hanamichi la invitó al cine, le compró un helado a la salida y la besó en la mejilla. Resultado: Haruko le correspondió con otro beso, y le agradeció el ser tan buen amigo. El colmo de todo fue cuando él le escribió una carta en la que expresaba lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos, y ella opinó que eso era justo lo que podría escribirle a Rukawa cuando se hicieran novios.

Eso era tan deprimente...

Cavilando, Hanamichi llega a la puerta del salón de clases de Haruko. En cuanto lo distingue, ella lo saluda con la mano, se despide de sus amigas y se encaminan a la salida de la preparatoria.

—Hanamichi, ¿hoy me llevarás a casa? —pregunta la chica con la mayor naturalidad.

—Claro, Haruko.

Kaede Rukawa, harto de un día más de clases, sabiendo que no tendrán entrenamiento de básquetbol, se dirige a buscar su bicicleta para volver a su casa. Y se encuentra con el pelirrojo y la niña que, en los últimos meses, está bastante cerca de él.

—Hanamichi, ahí está Rukawa... —susurra Haruko, acercándose a su novio y sujetando su brazo.

El pelirrojo la siente cerca, y se enfada de que esa reacción sea provocada sólo por la presencia de Kaede.

—Ya lo vi...

—Abrázame, Hanamichi —pide Haruko, y él no quiere negarse—. Por favor —suplica, y el pelirrojo obedece.

Kaede los mira, y de verdad siente una terrible punzada en el estómago. Él está con ella, y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Torpe —murmura, y su insulto causa rápido efecto en la pareja. Kaede se retira de inmediato.

—¿Te diste cuenta, Hanamichi? —pregunta Haruko emocionada— ¡Te insultó!

—Sí, Haruko.

Hanamichi escucha la agresión de Kaede, pero no le gusta. Nota la tristeza en su mirada, el dolor en su voz. Pero, muy a su pesar, sabe que no son celos, al menos no hacia Haruko. Si debe ser sincero, desde que todo el noviazgo fingido con Haruko comenzó, ya no siente lo mismo de antes, por nadie. Él no puede amarla más. No de esa manera. Está convencido de que Haruko no es el amor de su vida. Por otro lado, Kaede Rukawa le llama bastante la atención. Sabe que no son cualquier cosa. Sabe que a Kaede le desagrada verlo cerca de Haruko. Pero sabe también que no es porque esté enamorado de ella que se siente así.

Muy en el fondo de sí mismo, a Hanamichi tampoco le gustaría verlo enamorado de alguien más.

¿Será que Kaede Rukawa empieza a interesarle?

—Debe sentirse celoso porque estoy contigo —la voz de Haruko lo saca de sus pensamientos—. ¿No crees?

Hanamichi, aunque no de acuerdo con ella, asiente con la cabeza.

Haruko es bastante despistada, piensa. Se pregunta muy a menudo qué será lo que hizo que se fijara en ella. Ser su novio no tiene sentido. Es como si saliera con una desconocida. En tres meses de noviazgo, nunca han hablado de cosas importantes. Es más, lo único que ella ha hablado con él es cuánto quiere a Rukawa y el poco tiempo que falta para que pueda acercarse a él.

—Míralo, Hanamichi-kun: es lo mejor que puede haber en la vida.

—Sí, Haruko.

—¿Qué tal si investigas a dónde sale los fines de semana? Podríamos coincidir con él y le darían celos si nos viera juntos.

—Sí, Haruko.

—Tal vez, si te haces su amigo, algún día podrías presentarme con él. Pero no, es mala idea. Si él fuera tu amigo, estoy segura de que nunca trataría de acercárseme porque sería leal contigo.

—Sí, Haruko.

Haruko nunca dice algo que no tenga que ver con Rukawa. Hanamichi ya empieza a hartarse, pero algo en el fondo del corazón le dice que no debe darse por vencido. "Sólo un intento más. El último, y esto decidirá". Piensa invitarla a salir, tal vez al cine. Ella no podrá ignorarlo así, porque Rukawa no estará presente y por fin podrá hablarle de lo que siente por ella.

—Haruko, ¿quieres ir al cine?

—¿Al cine? Claro, Hanamichi-kun.

Ella ha aceptado. Esto es algo bueno.

—Puedo pasar por ti esta tarde. Yo invito todo lo que quieras.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos a las seis.

Por fin el pelirrojo y Haruko tendrán una cita de verdad. No puede esperar. El reloj a penas marca las cuatro... Es mucho tiempo... Bueno, podrá utilizar ese tiempo en arreglarse adecuadamente.

El atuendo es importante, lo sabe bien. Eso es lo que su padre siempre dice. Es la primera cita real que tendrá con su novia fingida. No debe usar cualquier cosa, pero tampoco exagerar. Pantalón de vestir, zapatos lustrosos, camisa de manga y cuello y saco, por si a ella le da frío. Como todo un caballero, él se quitará el saco y se lo dará para que cubra su frágil cuerpo. Loción: la favorita de su padre. "Hombre citadino"... No es un nombre original, pero es el aroma que más le gusta a Hanamichi. Y seguro que a Haruko también le gustará. La hora: cinco en punto. Sólo faltan sesenta minutos. Es el tiempo justo que necesita para pasar a la florería y comprar un tulipán. Son las flores favoritas de Haruko. Sólo comprará uno, pero será el más hermoso que encuentre.

Cinco treinta. Hora de emprender el camino hacia su destino.

Las calles parecen más oscuras que de costumbre. Debe ser culpa del invierno que apenas empieza. En esta época del año siempre oscurece más temprano. En la mano izquierda, el más bello tulipán amarillo que encontró en la florería. En la mano derecha, el corazón al desnudo.

Está seguro de que Haruko sabrá corresponderlo si él le habla con franqueza. Ella no será tan insensible como para romper su corazón después de todo lo que él ha hecho para ayudarla.

Seis quince... aún falta un cuarto de hora. Haruko no está lista, eso ni dudarlo. Si Hanamichi llega a su casa, de seguro tendrá que esperar hasta que ella decida qué ropa usar. Por eso le dijo que se verían a las seis: para que, a penas a las siete, ella estuviera bajando las escaleras de la casa. Ella es impuntual. Si no fuera porque aún guarda las esperanzas de que algo bueno surgirá, hace mucho que le habría gritado un par de cosas en la cara.

¿Qué película verán? Él ya lo decidió: la que a Haruko se le antoje. El hecho es que estarán juntos en una cita real. No importa quién esté en la pantalla, siempre y cuando ella esté sentada a su lado.

El Gorila no lo recibe con buena cara. Mientras Haruko no lo escucha, le advierte que deberá llevar a la pequeña Haruko hasta la entrada de la casa, o se las verá con él en la escuela.

Siete en punto. Tal como Hanamichi lo predijo, Haruko baja las escaleras. Se ve linda, eso sí. Tal vez ha valido la pena esperar.

Se despiden del Gorila y se encaminan a su destino.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Nuevo comienzo

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO: Un nuevo comienzo**

Hanamichi Sakuragi camina casi arrastrando los pies. No tiene muchas ganas de llegar a casa. No después de que sus padres se enteraran del delicado estado de salud de su abuelo y decidieran salir de la ciudad y cuidarlo hasta que estuviera mejor. El pelirrojo no lo recrimina, puesto que él quería acompañarlos. Pero su madre le dijo que no debía faltar a la escuela. Su abuelo estará orgulloso cuando se recupere si sabe que ha aprovechado su tiempo en la preparatoria. Y Hanamichi no va a defraudarlo.

Está solo en su casa. A veces Youhei se queda a dormir con él. El buen Youhei nunca lo ha dejado solo… Por eso no pudo molestarse con él cuando le contó que también estaba interesado en Haruko. No después de que Haruko, despistada como siempre, en la salida al cine del mes pasado (su última cita, por cierto) le dijera que no comprendía a qué se refería. Y que todo eso que él le había dicho sería perfecto para que ella se le declarara a Rukawa. El pelirrojo perdió la paciencia y decidió guardar sus sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su alma.

Hablando con Youhei, Hanamichi decidió no interponerse y darle libre espacio al muchacho. Él no sería quien se interpusiera entre su mejor amigo y el amor, que podría ser bueno y favorecerlo con la aceptación de la dulce Haruko…

Esa tarde, especialmente, Hanamichi se siente extrañamente melancólico. Recuerda, principalmente, a Haruko. Todos esos momentos que estuvieron juntos. Hasta el noviazgo fingido por tres meses ahora tiene un particular sabor a lejanía. Y el pelirrojo lo extraña… Sabe que es tonto, pero no puede evitarlo.

Y, sin saber por qué, le dan ganas de jugar. El equipo de básquetbol ha tenido una temporada afortunada del todo, puesto que no han perdido un solo partido desde que inició el torneo de invierno. El de primavera va a la mitad. Y no planean dejar de lado los entrenamientos exhaustivos.

Así que Sakuragi decide salir de casa y sentirse un poco menos solo en la calle.

Se dirige a una cancha cercana a su hogar con el balón como única compañía.

Conforme va aproximándose al lugar, distingue un sonido que le parece familiar… Indiscutible: es el bote de un balón. Ruega porque no sea Haruko. No quiere verla porque algo muy dentro de él aún le guarda cierto cariño. Un amor tan prolongado no es sencillo de olvidar. Pero Hanamichi quiere darle tiempo al tiempo, y su corazón poco a poco va sanando.

Y parece que esta vez alguien arriba lo quiere, porque no es Haruko quien se le anticipó en la cancha. Pero alguna intervención demoníaca debe haber, porque, para su sorpresa, en la cancha está Kaede Rukawa, realizando clavadas con gran maestría y habilidad.

Y Hanamichi se siente invadido por una extraña sensación que no logra comprender. Y es tan confuso todo aquello, que termina por ruborizarse sin querer.

Rukawa no lo nota. Y Hanamichi aprovecha aquello para salir huyendo del lugar.

—¿Entonces piensas invitarla, Youhei? —es la pregunta de Takamiya. Okusu y Noma escuchan sin intervenir.

—No lo sé —responde el aludido.

Todos están en el aula, esperando a que el profesor llegue. Hanamichi no llega todavía.

—Me siento culpable —suspira Mito. Los remordimientos de conciencia no lo han dejado en paz desde el día en que le confesó a Hanamichi que estaba enamorado de Haruko.

—Pero Hanamichi te dijo que no le importaba —interviene Noma—. Ya sabes que él se enamora más rápido que nadie, y se desencanta igual.

—Esto era diferente, chicos. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo sucedió. Y Hanamichi tiene encima lo de su abuelo.

Los cuatro chicos suspiran. Y, al notar que el pelirrojo hace acto de aparición, guardan un silencio que tiene tintes de solemnidad.

—Hola —saluda Sakuragi. Todos le responden, excepto Youhei. A Hanamichi le duele. No se siente molesto con él, pero sabe que no podrá sacarle a Youhei de la cabeza la idea de que es un mal amigo.

El pelirrojo sorprende a Youhei mirándolo de reojo, pero éste retira la mirada de inmediato. No se atreve a verlo a los ojos nuevamente.

—Youhei, yo…

—Muchachos, es hora del examen…

El profesor ha llegado. Cualquier plática tendrá que esperar hasta el final de la clase.

El sol está en lo alto del cielo.

Las aves vuelan. Los rosales están floreando. Los cerezos están llenos de color. Y una chica triste suspira por enésima vez.

A penas hace poco, cuando Fujii y Matsui le hicieron ver todos los cabos sueltos, Haruko Akagi se percató de lo enamorado que Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba de ella cuando fingieron ser novios el mes pasado.

—Cómo pude no darme cuenta… —se recrimina en voz baja, recordando cómo sus amigas lograron enlistar todas las pistas que para ella pasaron desapercibidas— Sakuragi debe sentirse terrible…

Mira las nubes siguiendo su trayectoria. Se le ocurre que ella podría ser una nube.

—Qué tonta fui…

Mientras, un muchacho de mirada azul pasa cerca del salón de la chica. En sus pensamientos está una cabellera roja, una piel bronceada y un par de castañas llenas de vida.

Los fines de semana, Kaede Rukawa tiene por costumbre entrenar un par de horas, por las mañanas, en una cancha callejera relativamente cercana a su casa. Este sábado, contrario a lo cotidiano, se le antoja practicar bajo el sol de la tarde, y no de la mañana. Por eso espera a que den las tres treinta de la tarde para abordar su bicicleta y encaminarse a la pequeña cancha.

Ese lugar le gusta porque, por lo general, no es frecuentado por las personas. Le gusta su soledad de alguna forma. Además, fue ahí en donde alguna vez encontró a Hanamichi Sakuragi practicando los tiros sencillos con la muchachita que, hasta hace un mes, parecía ser muy cercana al Do'aho.

Desde ese entonces, entrena ahí con la secreta esperanza de algún día conectar su pensamiento y coincidir con él. Aunque sabe que, si eso sucediera, ambos acabarían en una tremenda pelea que, si bien habría de divertirlo, también lo alejaría unos cuantos pasos del objeto de su afecto.

Pero Kaede Rukawa no sabe cuánto debe quererlo alguien allá arriba. Porque hoy será el principio de algo nuevo.

Al llegar a la pequeña cancha, que igual que siempre está vacía, baja de su bicicleta, la asegura, saca el balón de la bolsa que llevaba sobre la espalda y empieza a driblar. Luego empieza con los tiros sencillos. Se libra de una marca imaginaria varias veces. Hace todo como si estuviera en un partido con contrincantes de verdad. Y culmina todo aquello con una espectacular clavada que provoca el movimiento de unos arbustos cercanos a la alambrada que delimita el espacio de la cancha.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta, instintivamente, con ese tono neutral que lo caracteriza.

Pero nadie responde. Excepto el nuevo movimiento en los arbustos. Y ahí Kaede distingue una curiosa mancha roja que en algo le recuerda al escandaloso tensai.

—¿Do'aho? —pregunta sorprendido. Si el pelirrojo hubiera salido de entre los arbustos en ese momento, claramente habría podido distinguir lo que los ojos azules expresaron mejor que todas las palabras del idioma juntas.

El muchacho pelirrojo, al saberse descubierto, decide abandonar su escondite y enfrentarse a su captor.

—¿Qué haces aquí… Sakuragi?

Y Hanamichi respinga ante la mención de su nombre. ¿Por qué no lo insultó como siempre?

—Vine a entrenar… Pero llegaste primero y no quise interrumpir.

Y el más sorprendido del mundo es Rukawa al no sentirse atacado. Le enternece un poco ver a Hanamichi en esa posición de niño regañado. Pero no puede dejárselo notar.

En tanto, Sakuragi está esperando que Kaede le responda con un golpe o un insulto. Si ha de ser sincero, desde que decidió dejar de una vez por todas ese tonto enamoramiento hacia Haruko, se siente un poco estúpido de cómo se desenvuelven las situaciones entre él y Kaede. No entiende cómo demonios fue tan tonto como para permitir que sus sentimientos por Haruko le nublaran la mente y no le permitieran hacer equipo con Rukawa.

—Hay dos canastas —le dice Rukawa, da la media vuelta y se dispone a continuar con su propio entrenamiento.

—Rukawa… —llama Hanamichi. El pelinegro se sorprende de no escuchar el típico "zorro". Al no obtener una negativa, Hanamichi continúa— Yo… quiero… disculparme…

Kaede se detiene en seco: ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi disculpándose… y con él? Eso es digno de grabar en video para la posteridad.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Kaede. Aunque acaba de escucharlo fuerte y claro con todas sus letras, parece no comprender.

—Bueno… Yo… nunca debí… haberte golpeado ese día en la azotea… Actué sin pensar… Todo fue porque estaba interesado en Haruko… Pero sé que estuvo mal…

Kaede no puede creerlo… Esto significa que tiene frente a él una segunda oportunidad.

—Mmmm… —esto es difícil, pero Rukawa sabe que todo es culpa de Hanamichi y se siente en la necesidad de disculparse también— Yo… No te habría golpeado si no hubieras empezado tú, Sakuragi…

Y el pelirrojo siente que aquello es como una segunda oportunidad para los dos.

—¿Te gustaría… que empezáramos de nuevo, Rukawa?

Hanamichi asiente con una hermosa sonrisa que enternece al pelinegro. Y si Sakuragi no hubiera sentido su corazón saltando de felicidad, habría notado el rubor en las mejillas de Kaede y toda la felicidad que irradiaba su mirada.

Kaede lo invita a un uno a uno. Juegan hasta casi anochecer, y deciden que es un buen comienzo. Así, acuerdan entrenar todos los sábados durante dos horas en ese lugar.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno… Tiene como un mes y medio que no actualizo. Pero a penas ayer me devolvieron la computadora. Y de inmediato me puse a escribir.

Sé que este capítulo es algo corto, pero si se fijan bien hay detalles que servirán para la trama que continúa. Porque, inicialmente, esto iba a ser una cosa, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea que pretendía hacer independiente. Y luego se me ocurrió unirlas y me gustó más cómo quedó todo. Así que esperemos que esto salga bien.

No tengo internet en mi casa, pero uno de los reviews que más recuerdo es el de Miguel, que se tomó la molestia de darme una extensa opinión, y debo responderle: esto es yaoi. De hecho, es algo así como RuxHanaxHaru, HaruxHanaxRu. O sea, un triángulo amoroso. A lo que me refería cuando dije que iba a volver al inicio es a que Hipólita un día, por msn, me dijo que sería buena idea ver a Rukawa como heterosexual. Y hace tanto que yo no lo pongo como exclusivamente hetero, tuve una idea que implicaba nuevos personajes y a Hanamichi y a Rukawa haciéndose amigos.

No recuerdo a quienes me dejaron los demás reviews de esta historia, porque sufro de pérdida de la memoria a corto plazo, pero espero que no se sientan ofendidos que a la próxima les responderé uno (a) por uno (a).

Sin más que agregar, me despido. Y prometo echarle ganas aquí y con _Revivir el pasado_, que es mi regalo para Sabrina.


	4. Recupéralo

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO: Recupéralo**

Haruko Akagi camina de un lado al otro del pasillo. Se halla nerviosa, en la terraza del edificio, sin estar segura de cómo arreglará el desperfecto que siente haber causado.

Sinceramente, nunca fue su intención lastimar al pelirrojo. Después de todo, lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Si el pobre Hanamichi hasta había aceptado fingir un noviazgo con ella, todo con tal de ayudarla a conquistar a Rukawa… ¡Pero qué mala persona se siente…!

—Debo hablar con Hanamichi… y disculparme…

Haruko no ha hablado con el pelirrojo durante más de un mes. Y no sabe si el muchacho querrá tener comunicación con ella. Pero Hanamichi es un buen muchacho, y seguramente sabrá perdonarla…

—¡Sí¡Eso haré!

Y, dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con Sakuragi, entra al edificio nuevamente… Y frente a ella se encuentra con Kaede Rukawa, que va llegando.

—Ru-Rukawa…

Y el chico le dirige una mirada glacial. Pasa junto a ella sin decir nada, y Haruko suspira con enorme tristeza. ¿Cómo puede no sentir algo por ella, queriéndolo tanto?

Y, con el corazón doliéndole, se dirige a buscar a Hanamichi. Más que querer hacerlo, necesita disculparse con él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hora del almuerzo siempre se le pasa en ver a sus amigos parlotear y hacer tonterías, tratando de animarlo. Hanamichi sabe que su intención es buena, y de verdad lo agradece, pero… No es sencillo superar un amor tan prolongado como el que él sentía por Haruko Akagi…

Aunque, pensándolo bien… Si Haruko le dijera que quiere estar con él, que necesita que le haga otro favor, que quiere que sean más que amigos… O, simplemente, le sonríe como ella lo hace siempre… El pelirrojo sabe que accedería a todo. Y eso es muy, muy triste… Y patético.

Con sus pensamientos perturbándolo todavía, se dirige a la azotea del edificio para aclarar su mente. Youhei trata de detenerlo, pero Hanamichi no hace caso. Igual le agradece su preocupación.

Al llegar al espacio abierto, Hanamichi contempla el cielo. Las nubes lucen cargadas, augurando una lluvia medianamente fuerte: "El informe del clima no siempre se equivoca", piensa. Pero no importa mucho. Con Haruko lejos, con sus padres en otra ciudad, con el abuelo enfermo… Hanamichi se siente deprimido y sin muchas ganas de hacer casi nada. Y, si a eso le agrega que él mismo intenta alejarse de sus amigos, se queda muy triste y solo… Y la soledad es lo que menos le gusta en el mundo.

—¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Haruko? —se preguntas en voz alta— Ella nunca iba a ignorar al zorro por mi causa… Y es tan despistada…

Y no se percata de que justo ella es quien está llegando al lugar…

—¿Sakuragi-kun? —y el pelirrojo reconoce la voz de inmediato.

—Ha-Haruko…

Hanamichi la mira frente a él. Muy a su pesar, debe admitir que siempre le ha parecido hermosa.

—Yo… He querido hablar contigo hace tiempo, Sakuragi-kun…

El aludido la contempla. No puede decir nada porque nada pasa por su cabeza.

—Quiero… Disculparme…

—¿Di-Disculparte, Haruko?

—Sí. Por ser tan mala persona, Sakuragi.

El muchacho no entiende, pero la deja continuar.

—Mis amigas me dijeron… que tú estabas enamorado de mí, Sakuragi-kun…

—Llámame Hanamichi, Haruko-chan.

—Hanamichi-kun… Yo quiero disculparme por nunca haberlo notado, y por pedirte que fingieras ser mi novio por tanto tiempo…

Hanamichi no puede creerlo: ahora Haruko le dirá que todo fue un malentendido y que ella le corresponde.

—Yo… —la chica baja la mirada— No te correspondo, Hanamichi… Pero no quiero que te alejes de mí…

Y es ahí en donde el pelirrojo no comprende.

—¿A qué te refieres, Haruko?

—No soporto la idea de que no esté conmigo, Hanamichi-kun. Pero yo no te quiero como un novio… Eres mi mejor amigo.

Y un yunque imaginario cae sobre la pelirroja cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Haruko… Yo no me alejaré…

Y, sin saberlo, el pelirrojo ha firmado su sentencia por propia y masoquista voluntad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Diga?... ¡Mamá!... ¿Cómo está el abuelo?... ¿En serio?... ¡Eso me alegra muchísimo, mamá!... Claro: todo está bien por aquí… ¿Youhei…? No, Youhei no está aquí… Él vendrá mañana a dormir aquí… Sí. No te preocupes, mamá… Yo también… Saludos al abuelo…

Una vez que cuelga el teléfono, el pelirrojo sale disparado de la casa. Va diez minutos tarde al entrenamiento con Rukawa. Y, en su experiencia, el zorro suele ser casi intachable en cuanto a puntualidad.

Este es el tercer sábado que entrenan juntos. Ha pasado sólo una semana desde que el pelirrojo se reconciliara con Haruko, y no le ha dicho nada acerca de ese entrenamiento secreto que tiene con Kaede porque no quiere volver a entristecerse.

—Ahora sólo falta arreglar las cosas con Youhei —piensa con una sonrisa en el rostro: su abuelo está mucho mejor, Haruko está a su lado otra vez y él ha logrado hacer las pases con Rukawa… La vida le pinta de maravilla.

Como Hanamichi suponía, Kaede lo está esperando en la cancha cuando llega.

El pelirrojo no lo sabe, pero Rukawa ha notado el cambio en su mirada.

—Veo que estás alegre hoy, Do'aho… Tal vez juegues en serio esta vez.

—No te golpearé sólo porque la noticia de mi abuelo me ha puesto muy feliz, Kitzune.

—¿Tu abuelo?

Hanamichi recuerda que nunca ha hablado de nada serio con Rukawa.

—Mmmm… Bueno: mi abuelo está internado en un hospital de Osaka, y mis padres han estado cuidándolo desde hace casi un mes. Hoy me llamaron y dijeron que el abuelo está fuera de peligro. Por eso este genio está muy feliz.

—Me… alegro por tu abuelo, Sakuragi.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos que parecen eternos.

—Vamos a jugar dice Rukawa, rompiendo el cómo momento.

El pelirrojo asiente y ambos inician el encuentro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:**

**Capítulo corto, lo sé. Pero necesitaba este panorama para entrar a la parte interesante de la historia.**

**Agradezco a todos y a todas sus reviews, y espero que este trabajo vaya siendo de su agrado.**

**Me despido porque mañana debo levantarme a las seis, y son las doce y cuarto de la noche.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos de Haruko-chan.**

**P.D. Prometo apresurar el paso con _Revivir el pasado_. Me quedé sin inspiración un tiempo, pero pretendo aprovechar los días antes de entrar a clases.**


	5. Coqueteo

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO: Coqueteo**

Un muchacho de cabello oscuro y uniforme de preparatoria camina por el parque. La noche empieza a caer, y él aún no se anima a llegar a casa… Porque en realidad no va a su casa, sino a la de quien solía ser su mejor amigo.

Pero Youhei Mito ya no cree que sean mejores amigos, porque los mejores amigos no se traicionan. Y Youhei siente que ha cometido la peor traición: enamorarse de la misma chica que su mejor amigo. Y quien cometió traición fue él, porque el primero que se fijó en Haruko Akagi fue Hanamichi, y eso le da a él la prioridad.

—Soy el peor… —suspira aturdido.

Tiene que llegar a casa de Hanamichi porque le prometió acompañarlo a dormir. Y quiere saber cómo sigue el abuelo Sakuragi, un hombre que siempre se ha mostrado amable y generoso con él y el resto del ejército.

Aún no del todo convencido, Youhei emprende el camino a la casa de Sakuragi.

En el camino aún luce dubitativo. No sabe qué le dirá al pelirrojo. Tal vez "Hola, Hanamichi", o "¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo, Hanamichi?". Igual sigue pensando que será difícil.

Y, en tanto que sus pensamientos revolotean dentro de su cabeza, llega a la entrada de la casa de Hanamichi. Se detiene frente a la fachada azul claro que conoce desde los seis años. Youhei sabe que a Hanamichi no le gusta el color que su madre eligió, pero tampoco quiere verla triste. Así que no reclama nada.

—¿Será una buena idea? —se pregunta en voz alta.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela, Hanamichi-kun… —dice una voz femenina. Youhei se sorprende: es Haruko.

—Claro, Haruko-chan —responde el pelirrojo, y nota que su mejor amigo está a pocos metros de ellos— ¡Hola, Youhei!

—¿Youhei-kun?

—Hola, Haruko-san.

El pelirrojo observa a Mito mientras éste mira a la chica frente a él. Haruko parece no decidir a quién mirar.

Y Hanamichi tiene una idea.

—Youhei viene a dormir hoy —suelta al aire, y luego mira a su amigo—. Haruko se va a casa, pero me preocupa que camine sola hasta allá.

Youhei no entiende qué pretende Hanamichi.

—¿Podrías acompañarla, Youhei? —y el pelirrojo nota la mirada de confusión de su amigo— Yo lo haría, pero espero una llamada de mamá.

Mito asiente, y él y la muchacha se encaminan.

El camino es silencioso durante el primer tramo, hasta que Haruko inicia una conversación.

—Hanamichi es un buen chico, ¿no, Youhei-kun?

—Claro. Hanamichi es el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener.

—Lo sé.

El silencio vuelve unos segundos.

—Haruko-chan… ¿Hanamichi es también tu mejor amigo?

El pelinegro teme la respuesta. Teme por su amigo y por él mismo. Si dice "si", él tiene una oportunidad. Si no…

—Es mi mejor amigo, Youhei-kun.

Y eso le dibuja una sonrisa instantánea al muchacho: el amor y la amistad nunca se han llevado bien. Él tiene una oportunidad.

—Hanamichi-kun y yo hemos hecho las paces, Youhei-kun.

El muchacho la mira disimulando su alegría.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Rukawa-kun… Pero Hanamichi es mi mejor amigo. Yo no quise herirlo cuando fingimos ser novios. Hoy decidimos seguir siendo amigos.

Haruko sonríe. Pero Youhei olvida por completo su alegría de saber que puede intentar algo con ella: Hanamichi debe haber sufrido mucho al aceptar seguir como su amigo. Todo el ejército sabe que el pelirrojo aún no la ha olvidado… ¿Qué fue lo que lo convenció de aceptar…?

Tal vez esa mirada dulce y angelical… O la voz suave y cariñosa…

Youhei se pierde contemplando las facciones de la chica: está enamorado de ella.

—Haruko… ¿Estás interesada en alguien?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa: ¿interesada en alguien?

—No lo había pensado, Youhei-kun —responde con inocencia— No estoy enamorada de alguien…

El muchacho mira el suelo. Pero se reprende mentalmente: ¿esperabas que te dijera que está perdidamente enamorada de ti? Iluso.

—Pero no me cierro a las oportunidades…

Y al muchacho se le eriza la piel al escuchar el tono de su voz.

Al tiempo que habla, Haruko se ha detenido. Youhei la imita y la nota ligeramente ruborizada.

—Youhei, yo…

—Ha-Haruko…

Se miran a los ojos. El tiempo parece detenerse a su alrededor. El muchacho escucha una melodía cursi en su cabeza. Los sonidos nocturnos se enfatizan a los oídos de Youhei, igual que el brillo de la luna. Todo huele a otoño, aunque es primavera. La vida es perfecta por un par de segundos…

Ella es quien empieza a acercarse. Él lo nota, y la imita. La distancia entre los dos se va acortando poco a poco, hasta que pueden percibir el candor de la respiración del otro. El chico es quien, no pudiendo aguantar más la necesidad del contacto, rompe con lo que quedaba de separación y aprisiona los labios femeninos en un beso que pretende ser apasionado, pero al ser el primero resulta conmovedoramente torpe.

El contacto dura unos cuantos segundos, pero son los segundos que le han dado sentido a toda su existencia.

Youhei se le aleja poco a poco, manteniendo los ojos cerrados por la incredulidad. Cuando se siente completamente separado de esos labios, despega sus párpados y los abre más que nunca: ¿de verdad ha obtenido su primer beso? Y de Haruko Akagi…

—Haruko, yo…

—No digas nada, Youhei… —Haruko sonríe. Y al muchacho le parece la mujer más hermosa del mundo— Yo siento lo mismo…

La muchacha le sonríe enigmáticamente y empieza a caminar sola.

Mito da un paso, y la voz de ella lo detiene:

—Déjame ir sola, por favor. Te veré mañana en la escuela.

El muchacho obedece y la observa alejarse de él. Ese beso aún le parece irreal. Pero toca sus labios con el índice y cree sentir la calidez de los de ella, y sabe que es cierto.

Una melodía llega a su cabeza y empieza a tararearla mientras emprende el camino a casa de su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanamichi suspira y mira el reloj. Haruko y Youhei se fueron hace apenas quince minutos. Siente que su corazón le duele, pero sabe que él mismo los ha orillado a cualquier cosa.

Y, sin embargo, no se arrepiente. Porque Haruko el ha dejado bien claro que es su mejor amigo, y que nunca podrían ser más que eso. Y sabe que Youhei no se enamoró de ella a propósito. Por eso decide adelantar un poco las cosas y darles una oportunidad a solas. Sabe que dolerá, pero sólo al principio. Él se acostumbrará fácil.

—Su felicidad lo vale —sonríe con tristeza, y en eso escucha el timbre.

Sabe que debe ser Youhei.

Aunque le sorprende la rapidez con que volvió, se dirige a abrirle.

—Hola —lo saluda Mito. En sus ojos hay un pequeño brillo que hace a Hanamichi entristecer.

—Hola. ¿Cómo les fue?

Y ahí Youhei comprende que todo fue un plan de Hanamichi. De verdad es el mejor amigo…

—Tú… Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asiente con tristeza.

—Ella dijo que soy su mejor amigo. Entonces comprendí que no había oportunidad para mí. Pero tú mereces ser muy feliz, Youhei. Y espero que esto me haga parte de tu felicidad.

—Tú eres gran parte de mi felicidad, Hanamichi.

Ambos muchachos se sonríen. Pero, por alguna razón, Hanamichi no cree que aquello vaya a durar mucho tiempo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Dos actualizaciones seguidas… ¡Vamos mejorando!**

**Desde ya aviso que estoy avanzada en el sexto capítulo.**

**Sé que este capítulo no es tan interesante, pero de alguna manera necesitaba unir a Youhei con Haruko para darle más dramatismo a la historia. Después de todo, la infidelidad es mejor mezclada con el masoquismo psicológico… Y sí: esto es influencia de leer tanto a Khira-chan. Porque, como ella disfruta haciendo sufrir al pobre Rukawa, yo estoy empezando a disfrutar de las dificultades que mi pobrecito Hana debe pasar para ser feliz.**

**Además, narré el primer beso de Youhei como recuerdo que fue el mío. Así que me dedico este capítulo a mí y a mi nostalgia (¡MALDITO 7 DE FEBRERO DE 2002, Y MALDITO MARIO! —SUSPIRO—).**

**Ojalá les guste cómo quedó. Y prometo que el capítulo sexto (cuyo título es _Primera vez_) será mucho más interesante.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos de Xoco (o Haruko-chan)**

**P.D. Gracias a Elena y Amazona Verde por los reviews.**


	6. Primera vez

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO: La primera vez**

—Por fin ganaste, Do'aho.

—Yo sabía que tarde o temprano sería así, zorro. Pero no te preocupes, no será motivo de que nuestra relación cambie. Sólo debes verme como un ser superior a ti desde ahora…

Rukawa ya se esperaba ago como eso.

A pesar de que sólo le ganó por una canasta, Hanamichi se lo toma muy en serio.

Secretamente, Rukawa se siente feliz al haber sido parte de esa felicidad.

—Ahora me voy, zorro.

—¿Qué? Pero si falta una hora….

—Sí, pero tengo una reunión en casa.

Rukawa no dice más y toma el balón nuevamente. Posiblemente el pelirrojo se verá con la hermana del capitán, o con su ejército…

—Oye, Rukawa…

El muchacho mira al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres venir?

Y Kaede casi se va de espaldas. ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi invitándolo a que departa con él en sus reuniones?

—Mis amigos y yo celebraremos que Youhei y Haruko son novios. Será doble celebración porque les diré que tú y yo somos amigos.

Hanamichi sonríe sinceramente y Kaede no puede resistirse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminan con rapidez. Sakuragi arguye que lleva media hora de retraso, pero sabe que, entre los miembros del ejército, él es quien resulta más responsable. Por lo tanto, el más puntual también… Relativamente.

—Esta es mi casa, zorrito —le dice al muchacho de ojos azules, quien contempla la fachada que luce conservadora para albergar ahí a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Ambos entran por el camino que divide en dos al jardincito frontal, y Hanamichi le cede el paso a la residencia.

Diez minutos pasan sacando chatarra y refrescos, sirviendo platos y vasos e intercambiando escuetas frases que pretenden ser una conversación.

Rukawa mira embobado a Hanamichi destapar un frasco de jugo cuando el timbre de la puerta suena.

—Deben ser ellos. ¿Puedes abrir por favor, zorro?

El aludido lo hace mecánicamente.

—¡¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ RUKAWA! —se escucha un grito a dos voces. Son Noma y Okusu.

Cuando se preparaban para caer sobre Kaede, Hanamichi hace acto de aparición y les explica que las cosas están bien:

—Ya les había contado que el zorro y yo empezamos a ser amigos. No sean descorteses, que quiere ser parte de nosotros.

Ambos entran a la casa aún con desconfianza.

Sólo unos minutos después, el timbre vuelve a sonar: es Takamiya, comiendo ramen instantáneo.

—¡¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ RUKAWA! —grita con la boca llena de fideos.

—Hanamichi es su amigo —le explican Noma y Okusu—. Rukawa quiere ser parte de nosotros.

Y pasan diez minutos cuando el timbre vuelve a sonar. Hanamichi atiende y se encuentra con Youhei tomando a Haruko de la mano. Ambos sonriendo.

—¡¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ RUKAWA! —gritan los dos con enorme sorpresa.

—Hanamichi es su amigo —les explican Noma, Okusu y Takamiya—. Rukawa quiere ser parte de nosotros.

Una vez terminadas las explicaciones, empieza la celebración.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras dos horas de decir estupideces, Noma consideró que era tiempo de hacer más interesante la celebración. Así que buscó entre su apretada mochila y sacó lo que parecía ser una botella de sake y la repartió. Todos bebieron, excepto Rukawa. Pero el más perjudicado fue Hanamichi, quien bebía por primera vez en su vida y no supo controlarse.

—¡Como quiero a mi amigos! —hipea el pelirrojo.

—¿En qué pensabas, Noma? —pregunta Okusu, mirando de reojo a su amigo medio borracho.

—Yo esperaba que Youhei se embriagara e intentara hacer algo con Haruko —responde el aludido con tristeza al notar que su plan no ha funcionado—. Así hubiéramos podido venderlos en video.

—Yo me voy —dice Rukawa—. Llevaré al torpe a su habitación.

—Yo te ayudo —dice Youhei. Entre los dos logran subir la escalera con Hanamichi a cuestas.

Haruko los sigue.

—¿En qué pensaba el idiota de Noma cuando dejó que bebieras tanto? —le pregunta Youhei a un inconsciente pelirrojo.

—¡TÚ ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO! —responde Hanamichi con una sonrisa perdida.

—Tú también, pero apestas.

Con trabajos llegan a la habitación. Rukawa le quita los zapatos y Youhei la sudadera que usaba. Así, Hanamichi queda sólo en pantalón y camiseta.

—Me llevaré a los muchachos y a Haruko —Youhei habla y Rukawa asiente.

—No me dejes, Youhei… —murmura el pelirrojo con los ojos entreabiertos. Y sujeta el brazo de su amigo.

Mito lo mira. Parece inconsciente, pero no puede negarse a un deseo de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Alguien debe quedarse con él. Yo puedo volver más tarde.

—Yo lo haré —dice Rukawa. Pero, aunque se comportó decentemente, Youhei no puede confiar en él aún.

—Rukawa, no creo que…

—Lo haré yo.

Haruko, que se había mantenido como espectadora, decide hablar al fin.

Youhei considera que Haruko cuidará mejor a Hanamichi, así que esa es la excusa perfecta para que Kaede no lo haga.

Y Rukawa entiende que desconfíen de él. Pero no logra comprender cómo pueden confiar en la mosca muerta aquella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Puedo volver más tarde por ti —dice Youhei por enésima vez. Agradece a Haruko enormemente el haberse ofrecido.

—No es necesario, Youhei —le responde, mirando de reojo a Rukawa—. Me aseguraré de que todo esté cerrado, y en un par de horas me iré a casa.

Mito sonríe: está enamorado.

—¿Te llamo cuando llegue?

—Por supuesto.

Así, Rukawa, Okusu, Noma, Takamiya y Youhei salen de la casa, dejando en ella a Hanamichi a solas con Haruko.

Lo que nadie notó fue que Haruko había bebido un poco más que los demás. Y que en sus ojos podían verse sus intenciones con bastante claridad.

Así que, tras asegurar la puerta principal, la muchacha volvió a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Lo contempló con detenimiento. Sus facciones eran perfectas. Su respiración, tranquila.

De pronto, el pelirrojo entreabre los ojos y descubre a Haruko frente a él.

No sabe qué pasa por su cabeza. Ni sabe qué pasa por la de ella. Al final, ambos se lo atribuirán al alcohol, y a que el pelirrojo aún está enamorado de ella. Y ninguno siente cómo empiezan a besarse. Pero no con torpeza, sino con habilidad. No con dulzura, sino con pasión…

Y así pasan largos minutos en que la temperatura aumenta y la respiración se acelera.

Hasta que es ella quien da el primer paso y empieza a quitarle a la camiseta al pelirrojo. Acaricia su torso desnudo, lo recorre y lo contempla. Luego, torpemente, intenta besar su cuello y mordisquear sus tetillas. Y Hanamichi no se lo permite. A Haruko no le da tiempo de pensar que tal vez ha mordido muy fuerte. Pero así es.

Hanamichi le quita la blusa de manga larga y empieza a desabotonar el pantalón de la muchacha. Él no se detiene a contemplarla. No admira la perfección de su cuerpo. Ni lo pequeño de sus senos. Sólo acaricia casi con ansias.

Antes de terminar de desabotonar el pantalón de la chica, ella ya ha bajado casi en su totalidad el de él, dejándolo cubierto sólo por el bóxer. Y Hanamichi no soporta mantener aprisionado su ya erecto miembro, así que él mismo se despoja de la última prenda.

En tanto, Haruko, impaciente, se ha desecho del pantalón, el sujetador y las braguitas que usaba, quedando, curiosamente, sólo en calcetines. A Hanamichi no le da tiempo de ver lo graciosa que luce. Y a ella no le importa cómo se ve.

No prolongan por más tiempo el juego. Y en la premura de la situación, ninguno de los dos se preocupa por un preservativo. Pero en ese momento les tiene sin cuidado.

Sin mucha precaución, Haruko intenta posicionarse cobre el pelirrojo, pero él no se lo permite porque en un rápido movimiento la acuesta boca arriba y es él quien queda sobre ella.

—Haruko… —alcanza a susurrar.

Hanamichi no tiene conciencia de las dimensiones de ninguna. Y a la chica empieza a darle miedo lo que viene cuando se percata de que ella es virgen, y de que el miembro de Hanamichi no es precisamente pequeño. Pero es demasiado tarde para eso, porque el pelirrojo ya empieza a abrirse paso en su interior.

—Hana… Hanamichi… —dice ella con algo de dolor. Pero eso no es nada comparado con la punzada que pareciera querer partirla en dos que viene después.

Haruko ya había escuchado que la primera vez era dolorosa. Pero nunca creyó que lo sería tanto.

Hanamichi, por su parte, no tiene aún plena conciencia de nada. Bebió demasiado y es lo único que tiene claro. Pero es un placer terriblemente dulce el que está embargándolo, así que no repara en continuar arremetiendo. No se percata de que la chica que yace bajo su cuerpo está empezando a sollozar. Ni de que algo dentro de ella está rompiéndose. Mucho menos de que sus sábanas están tiñéndose de carmín.

Bastan pocas embestidas para hacerlo explotar.

Una vez que ha terminado, el pelirrojo se desploma sobre el cuerpo de la chica que aún solloza nerviosamente.

Por un momento, recupera la conciencia y se da cuenta de que Haruko, medio ebria aún, está a su lado, asustada y desnuda… Pero el sueño logra vencerlo. Ni siquiera se cubre el cuerpo o se preocupa por nada más.

A los pocos minutos, Haruko se hace un ovillo y se queda dormida también.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Soy sincera al decir que no disfruté del todo escribiendo este capítulo (llámenlo proyección o tristes recuerdos), pero creo que pinté lo que quería: una primera vez sin amor. Una primera vez dolorosa y que pasa desapercibida. Y una primera vez que será el principio de una relación enfermiza de "estira y afloja".**

**Lo bueno es que son dos capítulos en una misma madrugada.**

**Ojalá les agrade y que revivir algo tan desagradable haya servido de algo.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos de Xoco (Haruko-chan).**


	7. Horas posteriores

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO: Horas posteriores**

Camina distraída. No le importa que algunos faroles estén descompuestos, ni que un perro negro le ladre frenéticamente. Lo único que quiere es llegar a casa. Llegar a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y dormir. Tal vez así despierte y se dé cuenta de que todo ha sido una pesadilla.

Las calles están en penumbra. La luna nueva no favorece mucho las oscuras noches de la primavera en Japón. Y es extraño, porque la noche anterior, caminando de la mano de su novio, todo le parecía más claro, con más luz… Mejor que hoy…

—¿Qué hice? —se pregunta por enésima vez. Y, por enésima vez, no sabe qué responder.

La verdad es que aún está asustada. Asustada y nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabe cómo pasó todo aquello. Y tampoco comprende cómo se atrevió a vestirse y a abandonar la casa de Hanamichi. Tampoco sabe cómo va a ver a Youhei a los ojos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, recorre el camino hasta su casa con pasos rápidos y recelosos, como temiendo tropezar. Y llega sin contratiempos aparentes. Pero se detiene en la entrada y duda un poco: su hermano mayor se encuentra de visita.

No obstante, abre la puerta y atraviesa el umbral…

—Ya era hora, Haruko —la recibe la voz que tantotemía escuchar.

Lo cierto era que, aún más que su padre o su madre, Takenori era quien más se preocupaba por ella, como si de su padre se tratara. Por eso Haruko odiaba mentirle a su hermano.

—Lo… Lo siento, hermano…

Haruko no tarda mucho en reconocerlo, a pesar de que ha pasado casi cuatro meses sin verlo.

Desde que el curso había terminado y Miyagi se convirtió en capitán, Takenori Akagi se mudó a Osaka, para estudiar la universidad. Pero a él le preocupa su familia, por eso los visita, por lo menos, una vezcada dosmeses. Sin olvidar que les llama por teléfono cada fin de semana.

Y sin importar mucho todo aquello, la muchacha maldice mentalmente la hora en que a su hermano se le ocurrió visitarlos justo ese fin de semana.

—Me entretuve con Youhei en casa de Sakuragi.

Takenori la mira con desconfianza. Ese aire ausente que se ha instalado en ella no le da buena espina.

—¿Estás bien, Haruko? —le pregunta— Si a ese estúpido se le ocurrió hacerte algo…

—No —lo interrumpe ella—. Estoy bien, hermano.

Y Haruko da por terminada la discusión.

—Ese tal Youhei te llamó varias veces —la detiene, antes de que empiece a subir la escalera.

Haruko no contesta y sube a su habitación. Piensa devolver las llamadas desde allá.

Pero lo primero que ve al cerrar la puerta es el espejo de cuerpo entero en el que se arregla todas las mañanas. Y, al contemplar su reflejo, se desconoce por completo.

Siente enormes ganas de romper en llanto, pero alguien podría escucharla: eso lo hará en la madrugada.

Se lanza a la cama, boca abajo, y esconde el rostro en la almohada unos segundos. Mira el reloj: son las once treinta. No es una hora muy prudente para llamar por teléfono, pero Youhei se preocupará mucho si no lo hace…

—Tonta… —se dice— ¿Qué vas a decirle¿Qué te acostaste con su mejor amigo antes que con él¿Qué ambos estaban ebrios y ni siquiera lo pensaron¿Que te arrepientes mucho? Haruko: no sabes lo que has hecho…

Y suspira.

No muy segura de lo que va decir, marca el número de su novio.

—Por favor, que conteste él, que conteste él, que conteste él…

—¿Diga? Youhei Mito al habla.

—¡YOUHEI! —exclama ella

Con sólo escucharlo, a Haruko le entran unas enormes ganas de llorar y decirle toda la verdad.

—¿Haruko? Me tenías preocupado. Lamento haber molestado a tu hermano… Creo que le llamé seis o siete veces.

La muchacha no contesta. De verdad quiere llorar y decirle toda la verdad… Pero no puede… No puede confesarle que lo engañó. Y que lo engañó con su mejor amigo.

—Yo… Lo siento, Youhei. Hanamichi no lograba conciliar un sueño tranquilo, y yo… No pude dejarlo solo…

—Tú siempre tan considerada, Haruko-chan… Te quiero.

La chica duda un segundo. Sería fácil decirle que ella también lo quiere, pero ahora ya no está segura de nada…

—Yo… Te quiero, Youhei. Y, pase lo que pase, no olvides que te quiero mucho…

A Youhei le extraña el comentario, pero igual se despiden. Haruko quiere dormir, pero presiente que no logrará hacerlo, al menos esa noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huele a resaca.

Nunca antes había bebido y despertado al día siguiente, pero está completamente seguro: así huele la resaca. Y no quiere volver a olerla jamás.

Abre los ojos pesadamente. Y le toma unos segundos centrar la mirada en cualquier punto del techo.

—Mmmm… Mi cabeza…

Voltea con cuidado a su derecha y mira la hora en el reloj digital de su mesita de noche. Son las dos de la mañana.

Todo lo que ronda en su cabeza se siente borroso. Y lo único que recuerda con claridad es su nombre en una voz femenina.

—¿Qué pasó? —se pregunta.

Si bien nunca antes había bebido, no planea volver a hacerlo. Con razón su madre siempre le recordaba que el alcohol era lo peor.

Se sorprende cuando se percata de que está desnudo, y de que ha dormido así por varias horas. Tiene una pequeña sensación distinta en su tranquilo miembro. Una sensación que no recuerda haber experimentado antes… ¿Qué será?

—¿Qué diablos hice? —se pregunta en voz alta. Piensa que debería llamar a Youhei para preguntarle, pero algo en su cabeza le grita que no puede buscarlo en mucho tiempo.

Trata de centrar su mente en los recuerdos de algunas horas atrás… Primero, invitó a Rukawa a la celebración porque Youhei y Haruko se volvieron novios. Luego, Noma y Okusu asustados por la presencia de Kaede. Luego, Takamiya comiendo ramen. Y, por último, los dos festejados: Haruko y Youhei, tomados de la mano y envueltos en un hálito de amabilidad y cariño… Y él envidiándolos.

Pero esa envidia no fue porque él estaba con la chica que amaba, sino porque tenían un cariño que él no sentía con nadie.

Luego… Luego no recuerda gran cosa: una botella de alcohol que Noma introdujo. Él, bebiendo como nunca lo había hecho. Rukawa ofreciéndose a cuidarlo porque Youhei no podía hacerlo… Pero Youhei parecía desconfiar, así que no lo permitió.

A Hanamichi le sorprende tener tan buena memoria para haber estado tan borracho.

Pero no fue Youhei quien se quedó con él… Sino Haruko. Haruko contemplándolo. Haruko acercándosele. Haruko oliendo a fresas y alcohol. Haruko besándolo con suavidad, y luego con fuerza… Haruko sobre él.

Y luego Hanamichi tomando el control y acostándola debajo suyo. Ambos sin ropa.

—No… No puede… ser…

Y de verdad no puede creerlo. No sabe de dónde demonios pudo haber sacado valor para hacer aquello que cree que hizo con Haruko.

Y recuerda, vagamente, que ella lo llama por su nombre. Y que él la llama a ella. Y que su cuerpo es pequeño y frágil. Que él fue el primero en su piel… Y que fue estúpido, fugaz y sin chiste…

Porque Hanamichi está seguro de que a él le gustó. Pero presiente que ella se sintió de la peor manera posible.

Y en ese momento cae en la cuenta de los tres errores más grandes que ha cometido en su vida: primero, que se acostó con Haruko Akagi. Segundo, que no usaron protección. Y tercero, y más importante, que ella es la novia de su mejor amigo…

—¿Qué voy a decirle a Youhei? —se pregunta y cierra los ojos. Quiere llorar. Y quiere borrarlo todo de su historia— Ojalá no hubiera sucedido…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno…**

**Otro capítulo, el séptimo ya. Y creo que este fic va avanzando favorablemente.**

**Aquí no hay muchas cosas, sólo el tomar conciencia del grave error que cometieron Hana y Haruko. ¿Ustedes que creen que pasará? Yo espero complicarlo mucho, y ojalá me salga algo bonito y del agrado de mis amables lectores y lectoras.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos de Xoco.**

**P.D. Gracias a Elena, Khira, Katze Kon y Kamiloncita por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y desde ahora les aviso que Haruko no quedará embarazada… Pero igual va a hacerles imposible la relación a Kaede y Hanamichi… Jejejeje… SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS.**


	8. El día después

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO: El día después**

No bien apaga el despertador cuando ya está marcando un número telefónico.

Hanamichi no pudo dormir durante la noche, pensando en cómo decirle a Youhei lo que hizo con Haruko, o cómo disculparse con ella, o cómo hacer para despertar de tan horrible pesadilla.

Pero, por lo pronto, sólo puede hablar con ella y decidir juntos lo que harán.

Termina de marcar el número y espera el tono. Pero ruega porque sea Haruko quien le conteste, y no sus padres o su hermano mayor.

—¿Diga? —Hanamichi maldice internamente.

Piensa en contestar pero sabe que no tiene nada que decirle. Y parece la voz de Takenori Akagi.

El pelirrojo corta la llamada.

—Contesta Haruko… —susurra, mientras vuelve a marcar el número telefónico.

Otra vez es la voz del Gorila.

Y otra vez el pelirrojo corta la llamada.

Y así sucede un par de veces más. Hasta que, finalmente, es Haruko quien contesta.

—¿Diga?

—Soy yo.

La chica, que no logró dormir durante toda la noche (que ha sido la más larga de su vida), siente que el corazón deja de latirle dentro del pecho.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —tartamudea la muchacha. No esperaba que el pelirrojo la llamara.

—Haruko… Creo que debemos hablar… —propone él.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

La respuesta de la chica sorprende al pelirrojo. Estaba seguro de que ella querría reclamarle algo.

—De lo que sucedió anoche.

Ella iba a negarse, pero no sabe si será bueno o malo.

—Nos vemos al medio día frente a la entrada de la preparatoria.

Y ella misma corta la llamada. Hubiera querido decirle que fuera a su casa, porque en realidad no tenía ni el menor deseo de salir, pero no quería tener encima el interrogatorio obligado de su hermano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pareja de enamorados pasa frente a él. Se detienen y, tímidamente, se besan en los labios.

El pelirrojo suspira. Quisiera ser tan feliz como parecen serlo ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta una voz de hombre. Hanamichi sabe quién es— Hoy no hay entrenamiento.

—Lo mismo te preguntaría yo a ti, zorro.

Pero Hanamichi no puede decirle que estaba tan nervioso por la mañana, que salió de casa con demasiado tiempo de anticipación, y que verá a Haruko en quince minutos.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche con la hermana de Akagi? —pregunta Rukawa, cambiando de tema súbitamente.

Hanamichi siente un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda. ¿Sospechará algo?

—¿A qué te refieres, Rukawa?

—Se quedó contigo. No me inspiraba confianza, pero nadie iba a hacerme caso. Tus amigos vieron con malos ojos que me haya ofrecido a quedarme contigo.

—¿Ibas a quedarte conmigo?

Rukawa asiente y Hanamichi cree ver algo como un sonrojo en su rostro.

Está a punto de decir algo, cuando divisa a Haruko acercándose a ellos.

—Lo siento, Rukawa. Debo irme. Nos vemos.

Y sale corriendo hacia ella.

El pelinegro los observa reunirse y emprender el camino hacia otra dirección.

La chica está tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Rukawa está en el lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Hay alguien en tu casa, Hanamichi? —pregunta Haruko.

Han caminado varias calles en absoluto silencio, y la situación estaba volviéndose más incómoda de lo que de por sí es.

—No —responde el pelirrojo. Él había pensado en ir ahí desde el principio, pero le pareció inapropiado.

—¿Podemos ir ahí?

El muchacho asiente y se encaminan a la residencia del pelirrojo.

Al llegar, la chica está algo nerviosa. Pero trata de aparentar lo contrario.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Haruko?

—No, gracias.

Se sientan en la cocina. Ninguno habla, ni se miran a los ojos tampoco.

Ella tiene una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Él está avergonzado y no sabe qué sentir.

—Yo quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, Haruko —empieza Hanamichi—. Nunca había bebido. Y creo que no volveré a hacerlo jamás…

La muchacha lo escucha y posa su mirada sobre el rostro varonil. Hanamichi, en ese instante, le parece atractivo. Se le figura un actor o un cantante famoso. Reconoce que su amigo es muy guapo, y se pregunta por qué nunca antes lo había notado.

Sin saber por qué, la chica empieza a ignorar la infinidad de disculpas que el muchacho le da. Y ni siquiera se acuerda de Youhei, que se siente perdidamente enamorado de ella. Incluso rememora la noche recién vivida, y le parece que todo aquello no fue tan desagradable… Sabe que puede ser mejor…

"¿Por qué no?" se pregunta. Hanamichi es un hombre fuerte, y ella acaba de perder su virginidad con él. Quiere intentar que sea mejor…

—Quiero hacerlo contigo, Hanamichi —dice de repente, interrumpiendo el discurso del pelirrojo.

Él, por su parte, queda boquiabierto. Según recuerda, eso debe haber sido lo peor que Haruko ha sentido en toda su vida, y está diciéndole que quiere repetirlo…

—No, Haruko —dice de inmediato—. Youhei no me perdonará nunca…

—Olvídalo, por favor…

—Pero tú mereces otra cosa…

—No. Quiero hacerlo, Hanamichi.

Y se escucha tan decidida, que es ella quien toma la iniciativa y lo besa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos observan el techo de la habitación.

Él piensa en Youhei. No sabe qué va a decirle.

Ella piensa que aquello ha mejorado considerablemente. Pero que podrá ser mejor.

—Lo siento, Haruko… —se disculpa el pelirrojo, instintivamente, y dándole la espalda. En la premura de la situación, ni siquiera se desnudó del todo, y aún viste la playera, los calcetines y el bóxer.

—Fue mejor, Hanamichi —le responde ella. Sólo lleva puesto el sujetador.

—¿Qué voy a decirle a Youhei? —le pregunta. Tal vez ella sepa la respuesta.

—Youhei no tiene que enterarse —le dice, y su voz suena completamente extraña—. Este es nuestro secreto, Hanamichi.

¿Secreto?

¿Significa que continuará?

La chica lo besa en los labios. Recorre el camino hasta su cuello con la lengua y llega al lóbulo izquierdo, donde muerde con suavidad.

Y Sakuragi desconoce a la mujer que tiene a su costado. Esa no es la dulce Haruko Akagi. No es la chiquilla inocente y tierna que él amaba con locura.

Pero no puede resistirse, y, sediento, busca su boca para robarle un beso que ella no le niega.

Y sabe que con eso ha firmado una sentencia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Tal vez fue malo el capítulo, pero consideren que lo estoy escribiendo a la media noche y he estado toda la semana metida entre cactáceas, sustratos y fertilizantes… Y ME ENCANTA!**

**Por eso no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el invernadero del profe Abel, donde estoy trabajando… ESTOY EMOCIONADA, por si no lo han notado…**

**En fin… He aquí otro capítulo. Y es así como el pobre Hanamichi se mete en esta relación enfermiza de la que tanto he alardeado. Su pobre corazón sufrirá, y su cabeza estará a punto de explotar de ahora en adelante (culpen a los excelentes fics de Khira, que me han inducido a hacer sufrir al pobrecito pelirrojo).**

**Ahora, quiero agradecer a Sumomo 89, a Elena, a Katze Kon (y especificarle que es RuHana: Hanamichi y Kaede terminan juntos, pero el pobre pelirrojo se mete en una relación enfermiza que casi acaba con su pobre corazón… y con su poca cordura también), a Miaru, a Kmiloncia por sus reviews.**

**Sin más por el momento, me despido.**


	9. Frustración

**CAPÍTULO NOVENO: Frustración**

Mira su reloj por cuarta vez: son las cinco en punto.

Él sabe que Hanamichi es impuntual, pero nunca se ha retrasado toda una hora.

Y pensar que ese sábado iba a ser especial…

Especial porque él pensaba hacerle un regalo: ese reloj con un gracioso monito en la carátula…

Hanamichi no tiene reloj, y Kaede piensa que es una buena idea darle ese reloj con el pretexto de que será recordatorio para que deje de llegar tarde a los entrenamientos de los sábados.

—Do'aho… —pronuncia en un suspiro. No está seguro de por qué, pero no le gusta que el tonto no llegue.

Si bien no le ha dicho nada a Hanamichi sobre lo que siente por él, tampoco quiere que el pelirrojo crea que no le importa.

Y no lo ha visto desde el día en que lo encontró antes de que llegara la tal Haruko. Y eso le preocupa, porque en la escuela no logró encontrarlo, y en los entrenamientos estuvo ausente y se marchó en cuanto el capitán Miyagi lo permitió. Eso le dejó cero oportunidades de acercársele y hablar con él.

Y su reloj ahora marca las cinco quince.

Rukawa pensaría en ir a visitarlo, pero ni siquiera se han vuelto amigos cercanos. Tal vez ya se llevan mejor, pero no son los mejores… Y al pelirrojo le parecerá extraño que él llegue ante su puerta sólo preguntándole cómo está. Y de seguro lo recibirá con un golpe en la cara…

—Al diablo —piensa, y sube a la bicicleta: recuerda a la perfección la dirección de Sakuragi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serían cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando ella llegó a la casa de Hanamichi. El pelirrojo recordaba que, al ser sábado, Kaede lo esperaría en la cancha para el partido acostumbrado de los fines de semana. Por eso, justo en este momento, él se siente terriblemente culpable.

Culpable y estúpido.

Culpable porque ya pasan de las cinco y él sigue en su habitación, con Haruko al costado, y sin vestir todavía.

Y estúpido… Estúpido porque esta es la tercera vez que se acuesta con ella. Estúpido porque no tiene voluntad propia. Y, más que por cualquier cosa, se siente estúpido porque, a pesar de que ella sigue siendo novia de Youhei, el pelirrojo no puede dejar de sentirse bien cada vez que ella dice su nombre en la intimidad…

—Estuvo muy bien —escucha decir a Haruko satisfecha.

Y no puede creer que ella siga queriendo que mejore, siendo que él aún no se acostumbra a ser amante de la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero igual no ha podido negarse. No sabe si es el hecho de haber estado enamorado de ella por casi un año, o porque el tener relaciones sexuales le produce una sensación increíble en el cuerpo, o que su estúpida conciencia no le dice nada durante, sino hasta que el acto ha terminado y él está acostado al lado de Haruko.

Pero, como sea, no le parece que eso vaya a terminar bien.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta al aire. Pero Haruko le responderá.

—Casi las cinco —dice la muchacha—. Fue casi una hora, Hanamichi… —sonríe. Pero el pelirrojo no quiere hablar de eso.

—Rukawa debe haberse ido ya —murmura interrumpiéndola, y Haruko de todos modos lo ha escuchado.

—¿De qué hablas? —se incorpora la chica. Se cubre el cuerpo con la sábana, puesto que siente una corriente de aire frío que se cuela entre ellos dos. Piensa seriamente que será buena idea comenzar a vestirse.

—Él me esperaba: entrenamos todos los fines de semana —explica Hanamichi—. Debe haberse cansado de esperar —suspira.

Haruko se siente incómoda de pronto. Pero debe ser su imaginación esa sensación de que sobra para Hanamichi.

—Yo… —trata de decir, pero se arrepiente y corrige— Me vestiré.

Y eso comienza a hacer. No lo hace con lentitud, sino rápido, apresurándose a sí misma. Y es que siente que debe darle algo de espacio al pelirrojo.

Haruko cree que Hanamichi disfruta de acostarse con ella, pero presiente que debe hacerlo sentir mejor. Tal vez no presionarlo, o dejarlo inventar cosas y hacer experimentos.

—Debo irme, Hanamichi —le dice. El aludido la mira—. Youhei debe estar esperándome.

Y Hanamichi siente que el corazón se le encoge dolorosamente. Youhei es quien menos merecía lo que él le está haciendo.

Hanamichi se viste rápidamente, y sigue a Haruko hacia la salida. La chica abre la puerta y se encuentra de frente con Rukawa, que estaba a punto de llamar.

—Ru-Rukawa… —murmura, pero no se detiene y sale casi empujándolo.

Hanamichi está detrás de ella, y se topa frente a frente con Kaede.

—Hola zorro —saluda desganado.

El aludido sólo lo mira desconfiado: ¿por qué demonios Haruko sale así de su casa? ¿Y por qué Hanamichi luce tan apesadumbrado?

—¿Qué te pasó, torpe? —pregunta Kaede, obviamente, refiriéndose a su ausencia en el entrenamiento.

—Se me pasó el tiempo. No me di cuenta.

Kaede entra detrás de él, cerrando la puerta. El pelirrojo se dirige a la cocina, y Kaede lo sigue.

—Pero tú debes estar muy contento porque hoy no estuve contigo.

Kaede escucha hablar a Hanamichi, y siente una punzada en la boca del estómago: ¿acaso, después de todo, aún cree que él lo odia?

—Claro que no.

Hanamichi voltea de súbito y mira a Kaede: ¿acaso no lo odia ya?

—Rukawa, tú…

—¿Qué hacía aquí Akagi? —pregunta Kaede cambiando el tema súbitamente. No puede permitir que el pelirrojo se meta todavía más en sus sentimientos. Al menos no por ahora.

—Ella… Vino a saludarme…

Hanamichi quiere parecer casual. Pero el tono cargado de pesadumbre de su voz no se lo permite.

—No te creo.

Sin saber por qué, el pelirrojo se siente terriblemente irritado: ¿quién se cree que es el zorro idiota para creerle o no creerle?

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! —grita exasperado— ¡Y NADIE TE PIDIÓ QUE VINIERAS A BUSCARME!

Hanamichi no hace caso a esa vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que le grita que Rukawa no tiene nada que ver en su malestar interno.

—¡SI NO FUI ES PORQUE TENGO MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER, QUE ESTAR OBSERVANDO CÓMO ME RESTRIEGAS EN LA CARA QUE ERES MEJOR QUE YO Y QUE TÚ NO TIENES LOS MISMOS PROBLEMAS QUE YO!

Kaede se ha quedado boquiabierto. Hanamichi y él han peleado muchas veces, y el pelirrojo siempre le ha gritado, pero nunca antes con tanta rabia y coraje como hoy.

—Yo sólo vine a dejarte un regalo —dice Rukawa, depositando sobre la barra de la cocina la cajita que contiene el reloj—. Pero me voy.

Se levanta y de inmediato da la espalda a su interlocutor. En verdad le dolido todo lo que Hanamichi dijo.

—Una cosa más, Sakuragi —Hanamichi lo mira sorprendido ante la seriedad con que dijo su nombre—. No vuelvas a buscarme.

Y lo dice con tal determinación, que a Hanamichi le da la sensación de que ha perdido algo importante.

Cuando Kaede cierra la puerta, Hanamichi se sienta ante la barra y deja caer su cabeza sobre el azulejo. Tiene jaqueca. Al levantar la vista, se encuentra con la cajita que Kaede dejó. La abre, puesto que el zorro dijo que era para él. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y siente ganas de correr detrás de Rukawa, abrazarlo y contarle todo lo que le ha pasado. Sostiene entre los dedos el reloj, con una nota escrita por Rukawa: "_Para que ya no llegues tarde_". Rukawa no tiene la culpa, pero Hanamichi no quería que él supiera que se acuesta con Haruko, que está traicionando a su mejor amigo, y que, encima de todo, él se siente como un títere incapaz de decidir por sí mismo. No quiere que sepa que no puede negarse a hacer lo que hace porque, más que nada en el mundo, quiere sentir que alguien lo quiere, y secretamente piensa que es alguien especial para Haruko.

—Perdóname, Rukawa… —susurra, y en ese momento las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Holas a aquellas personas que aún tienen la paciencia de esperar mis muy esporádicas actualizaciones.

Como ya habrán notado, el pobrecito pelirrojo ahora enfrenta un dilema existencial, moral y emocional: ¿cómo ha sido capaz de acostarse con Haruko, siendo ella la novia de Youhei?

Lo que la atormentada y pelirroja cabecita no logra comprender todavía, es que la mosca muerta y culpable de todo es la mismísima Haruko. Y no él. Pero, mientras tenga esos conflictos internos no podrá ver nada más allá de lo que hasta ahora ha visto.

Por favor, no desesperen, que entre tareas, exámenes y vida social no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir. Menos ahora, que he decidido volver al béisbol. Y el béisbol ocupa el tiempo que antaño ocupaba mi ahora ex-novio. A todo eso súmenle mi trabajo después de la escuela, tareas, hora de comer y pláticas con los amigos… Al final, vengo escribiendo a eso de la una o dos de la mañana. Pero consideren que dormir es lo mejor del mundo, y lo que menos hago en la actualidad, así que…

Yo sé que mis amables y compasivos lectores y lectoras sabrán comprenderme, aguardarán con paciencia y continuarán dejándome reviews.

Gracias anticipadas.

Saludos, besos y abrazos.


	10. Casi descubiertos

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO: Casi sorprendidos**

—Pues ustedes dirán cualquier cosa, amigos. Pero a mí se me hace extraño que Hanamichi no acepte nuestras invitaciones —asevera Takamiya.

—Sí —apoya Noma—. Siempre le ha parecido muy divertido que convenzamos a Youhei de patrocinar nuestras salidas.

—Pues a mí me parece que Hanamichi se ha comportado muy extraño desde hace varios meses —aporta Okusu mientras muerde su hamburguesa.

Hasta ese momento, Youhei ha permanecido en silencio. Sus amigos tienen razón al decir que Hanamichi se ha comportado extraño desde hace varios meses.

—Ni siquiera Youhei nos ha abandonado —todos escuchan hablar a Okusu con la boca llena—. Y eso que él es quien tiene novia.

Y en ese momento al aludido se le ha ocurrido una idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo, tirado en el sofá, mira la televisión.

Cambia de un canal a otro sin sentido.

Es sábado y el reloj está a punto de marcar las cinco de la tarde.

—Ahora estaría con Rukawa —suspira. En realidad no podía creerlo al principio, pero ya se ha hecho a la idea de que extraña al zorro.

Extraña a sus amigos, y a Rukawa. Pero no puede volver a ver a nadie de ellos. A su ejército, porque se acuesta con la novia de su mejor amigo, y eso ni siquiera Noma lo aprobaría (y eso, para ellos, es demasiado, puesto que Noma es un pervertido ante sus amigos). Y a Rukawa, porque le dejó bien claro que no quiere que vuelva a buscarlo.

—Al final todos se cansan de mí —dice en voz baja, pero él mismo logra escucharse—. Así sucederá con Haruko, y entonces todo esto terminará.

En realidad espera que sea así. Sabe que el amor por ella no se ha extinguido del todo, pero esa relación le hace mucho daño. Y ya lo ha comprobado.

Se siente entre aliviado y triste.

Aliviado, porque ha logrado comprender que Haruko no quiere lo mismo que él. Ella no lo ama ni se acuesta por cariño, sino por curiosidad y necesidad. Se le ha ocurrido que no sucedería así con Youhei, puesto que él la quiere, y la respetará hasta el final… Y eso lo hace sentir muy mal.

Y se siente triste porque así nunca logrará tener a alguien que lo acompañe sin importar qué.

—¿Por qué nadie puede quererme? —suspira hondamente.

En realidad no encuentra una respuesta.

Él no es malo. Su madre siempre le dice que es un buen muchacho. Pero es irónico que le dirían que es un pervertido si se enteraran de lo que hace en su casa con la novia de su mejor amigo cada vez que ella quiere.

E, inexplicablemente, recuerda a Rukawa.

Recuerda que entrenaban juntos. Y que ya no se odiaban. Y que él le obsequió un reloj para que ya no llegue tarde a los entrenamientos. Y, como una chispa, recuerda que divisó dolor en el tono y tristeza en la mirada cuando le dijo que no volviera a buscarlo.

¿Por qué dolor y tristeza?

Hanamichi siente que ha perdido algo muy importante cuando se le ocurre que, tal vez, a Rukawa comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Creo que siempre hecho a perder todo —murmura, y escucha que alguien llama a la puerta.

Se dirige sin muchas ganas. Pero tiene la intención de abrir porque podrían ser noticias de sus padres. Aunque no se explica por qué sus padres, en lugar de llamarle para avisar de la situación de su abuelo (que volvió a enfermar), tocarían a la puerta.

Y se reprende mentalmente cuando abre y se encuentra con Haruko, mirándolo como lo mira siempre que quiere "eso" de él.

—Hola, Hanamichi —le sonríe ella.

El pelirrojo la mira antes de responderle: usa minifalda. O mejor dicho megacinturón, porque una minifalda cubriría más que eso. Usa zapatos altos, cosa rara en Haruko. Y un suetercito que sólo de milagro no deja ver demasiado y hasta logra lucir conservador.

—Hola, Haruko.

Ella no espera invitación y se introduce. Sakuragi cierra la puerta y la sigue.

—Me sentía sola en casa y decidí venir a visitarte, Hanamichi —ella le sonríe mientras deja su bolso sobre el sofá. Se quita el suéter y al pelirrojo la mandíbula le llega hasta el suelo cuando nota que Haruko lleva una blusita con un escote que no deja nada a la imaginación, y que, además, no usa sostén.

Y ahí es donde el pelirrojo recuerda por qué Haruko consigue siempre que él acceda a todo lo que quiere.

—Qué bueno, Haruko.

Ella empieza a acercársele con cuidado, lentamente.

Tiene deseos de sentir a Hanamichi suyo. Tan exótico pelirrojo no pertenecería a cualquier mujer. Sólo a ella. Y nadie va a usar lo que a ella le corresponde.

—Ha-Haruko… —tartamudea Hanamichi, retrocediendo al tiempo que la chica avanza hacia él.

—¿A dónde vas, Hana? Creí que esto te iba a gustar —afirma con coquetería.

—Pero… Haruko, yo… —la chica sigue aproximándose, y el pelirrojo aún continúa intentando explicarle su dilema emocional, sus culpas y sus cargos de conciencia.

—Shhht —ella coloca el índice sobre los labios del muchacho—. No hables, Hanamichi. Sólo disfruta —y lo besa.

Cruel y dulcemente, lo besa. Y ahí cualquier vestigio de su pobre conciencia lo abandona. Ahora estará a su disposición… Igual que siempre.

Entre besos y caricias, él la conduce hasta su habitación. La lógica le dicta que ahí tendrán menos oportunidad de ser descubiertos si alguien entra a la casa de improviso.

El pelirrojo, según la opinión de Haruko, ha mejorado bastante. Sus manos han aprendido a reconocer cada rincón del cuerpo de la muchacha, y su instinto ya aprendió las partes justas para cada estímulo. Y prueba de ello es la respiración agitada y los gemidos sensuales que Haruko emite.

—Hana… Hanamichi…

El pelirrojo, excitado, no razona mucho.

Toma a Haruko por la cintura y la coloca sobre la cama. Ella intenta controlarlo, pero Hanamichi no se lo permite.

El muchacho la despoja de su ropa con la misma pasión de siempre. Ella, a su vez, torpemente lo desnuda a él.

No esperan mucho. Pero antes de que Hanamichi deje de razonar por completo, Haruko alcanza de la bolsa de su blusita un paquetito metálico que le pone enfrente al pelirrojo.

—Úsalo —le dice. Sakuragi la mira con algo de desconcierto al principio, y luego comprende y asiente.

Mientras él se coloca el preservativo, Haruko lo contempla sin dejar de lado su excitación. Comprende que Hanamichi es un ejemplar difícil de encontrar, y en ese momento se arrepiente de haberlo rechazado cuando se le declaró.

Sakuragi recupera la inspiración y toma a Haruko de las caderas y la penetra de una sola vez. Ella se estremece al sentir el miembro fuerte y grande abriéndose paso en su interior, hasta que le parece no poder albergar más. Y el pelirrojo también siente que llega al tope cuando sus testículos chocan con el trasero de ella.

Arremete nuevamente, y otra vez y otra vez. Hasta que el ritmo empieza a volverse uniforme y ambos empiezan a gemir ligeramente.

Él nota el rostro de ella lleno de perlas, y siente deseos de poseerla hasta donde las fuerzas se lo permitan.

—Hana-michi… —murmura Haruko entre jadeos.

Y el aludido se siente casi al borde del clímax cuando escucha su nombre en voz de ella.

Pero, en ese momento, el encanto se pierde porque escuchan que alguien toca a la puerta.

Ambos pierden concentración y Haruko se exalta muchísimo y sale disparada al baño sin esperar a que Hanamichi objete nada.

—¡Abre! —ordena en histéricos murmullos.

El muchacho se medio viste y avanza despeinado hacia la planta baja.

—¡HOLA! —lo saluda un sonriente Youhei en cuanto abre la puerta. Y Hanamichi se siente extrañamente avergonzado…

—Youhei… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho, antes que contestarle a su amigo, le responde con otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué estás a medio vestir?

El pelirrojo mira hacia abajo y nota que no usa camisa y tampoco tiene abotonado el pantalón.

—Iba a bañarme —miente.

—Bueno, no importa —responde Youhei, entrando sin esperar invitación. Sakuragi iba a impedirlo, pero piensa que le parecerá extraño que lo haga después de diez años de darle libre acceso a toda la residencia—. Vengo a hablar contigo, Hanamichi.

El aludido siente un repentino temor: ¿acaso su amigo habrá intuido algo?

—¿Hablar de qué? —pregunta poniendo su mejor cara de "no sé de qué me hablas".

—Los muchachos y yo hemos notado que te has distanciado de nosotros —dice tan directo como siempre, mientras revisa el refrigerador. Recorre toda la cocina.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y yo creo que es porque te sientes mal por el rechazo de Haruko.

Hanamichi no comprende.

—¿Te molesta que salga con ella, Hanamichi?

El pelirrojo niega con un movimiento de cabeza no muy convencido de su respuesta.

—Puedes decírmelo, amigo —escucha que dice Youhei—. Si es así, puedo hacer algo al respecto… Yo podría…

—No te pediría que terminaras con ella, Youhei. Yo… Creo que sólo necesito tiempo para mí.

Youhei se dirige a la sala de estar. Se sienta en el sillón individual.

—Yo he tenido la idea de pedirle que te presente con alguna amiga.

—¿Presentarme a una de sus amigas?

—Sí. Pero Haruko ha estado renuente. Por eso no te había dicho. Pero si tú quisieras, Hanamichi…

—¡NO!

El pelirrojo no piensa para responder de manera tan determinante.

—Pero es una buena idea. Creo que necesitas conocer chicas, enamorarte, Hanamichi…

—He dicho que no, Youhei —dice el muchacho con tono cortante aún, pero luego intenta suavizarlo—. Estoy bien. No necesito chicas. Ahora quisiera tiempo para mí.

—De acuerdo…

Youhei de pronto ya no se siente cómodo e intuye que es mejor idea salir de casa de Sakuragi.

En cuanto el muchacho se va, Hanamichi busca a Haruko y le hace el amor como nunca antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Después de muchos días de no aparecerme por aquí más que para leer, he terminado otro capítulo de _Trampas del corazón_. He de avisar que _Revivir el pasado_ se encuentra ya en la recta final, porque creo que alargarlo sería echarlo a perder. Y _Trampas del corazón_ irá por el mismo camino si no le pongo más empeño.**

**Tengo mucha tarea esta madrugada, así que no me detendré más.**

**Hanamichi no será descubierto, por ahora.**

**Y, para quienes lo pidieron, en el próximo capítulo será el primer acercamiento entre el pelirrojo y Rukawa.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos: Xoco.**

**P. D. Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews.**


	11. El primer beso

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO PRIMERO: El primer beso**

—Te traje un regalo —dice el muchacho de cabello negro.

La chica lo mira con sus bellos ojos azules. El chico le sonríe y le entrega un gracioso monito de peluche. Es un mono pelirrojo. Curioso: el gracioso peluche le recuerda a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Es muy bonito —sonríe ella, y le agradece a su novio con un tierno beso en los labios.

Haruko no tiene remordimientos de conciencia. Y Youhei se sentiría muy herido si supiera que Haruko ha pensado en Hanamichi al ver el tierno regalo.

—No sé por qué, pero me recordó a Hanamichi —dice Mito. Sonríe.

La chica prefiere guardar sus pensamientos.

Tras la entrega del obsequio, ambos chicos continúan su camino tomados de la mano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento está tranquilo. Sospechosamente tranquilo, pensaría Ayako. Pero eso no parece importarle al capitán Miyagi, ni a ningún otro de los miembros del equipo. Pareciera que el hecho de que Rukawa y Sakuragi no peleen es de lo más normal. Pero tal comportamiento no pasa desapercibido para la perspicaz entrenadora.

—¿Te pasa algo, Ayako? —pregunta el capitán, sonrojado. No puede creer que una semidiosa como ella halla aceptado salir con él hace una semana.

—Nada, Ryouta. Sólo me parece muy extraño que Sakuragi y Rukawa se ignoren.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —el muchacho trata de hacer memoria— Hace varios días que los veo evadirse. Más Rukawa a Hanamichi.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos los miran correr al mismo tiempo tras el balón, que uno de los novatos ha dejado escapar. Hanamichi y Kaede juegan en equipos contrarios. Los dos persiguen el mismo objetivo, y, sin darse cuenta, van a estrellarse de frente.

Tras el estrépito, se levantan sin ayuda y se miran de frente. El pelirrojo parece molesto, pero no pretende golpear a Kaede, como todos esperan. Lo mira, pero sus ojos no muestran enojo, sino una infinita tristeza que le ha nublado la mirada. Decide dar media vuelta e intentar ignorar a Rukawa.

Rukawa, en cambio, no soporta que el pelirrojo lo ignore sin razón. Está arrepentido de haberle pedido que ya no se le acercara, pero eso es mejor que sentirse excluido de su vida justo antes de empezar a entrar. Y es ese arrepentimiento el que lo orilla a recoger el balón del suelo y lanzarlo contra la espalda del pelirrojo.

—Ya decía yo que no podía durar —suspira Ayako. Aunque no le gusta verlos pelear, tampoco le da buena espina el que ni siquiera se atrevan a mirarse entre ellos.

—¡MALDITO RUKAWA! —la respuesta del pelirrojo no se hace esperar e intenta golpear a su compañero, pero Kaede logra esquivarlo y Hanamichi cae al suelo. No intenta levantarse.

Sakuragi está evidentemente abatido. Y eso todos lo notan.

No obstante, el capitán Miyagi no es fanático de las indisciplinas. Y termina castigándolos, a ambos, asignándoles la limpieza del gimnasio.

—¡No es justo, Ryouchin! —se queja el pelirrojo cuando ya todos se encuentran en las duchas. Sólo él y Kaede permanecen en el gimnasio, con utensilios de limpieza en las manos.

—No discutas —le ordena su capitán—. Rukawa hizo mal en arrojarte ese balón, pero tú no debiste haberle contestado.

Internamente, Miyagi agradece que las cosas estén volviendo a la normalidad.

El capitán se dirige a las duchas. Su mayor prioridad en ese momento es estar listo antes que Ayako, para poder acompañarla a casa. Y sabe que Hanamichi y Rukawa no serán capaces de desobedecerle.

Kaede es el primero en asumir su castigo y se dirige a un extremo del gimnasio para iniciar la limpieza sin esperar a que Hanamichi lo siga. Suspira. En otras circunstancias, estaría feliz de ser castigado junto a su pelirrojo. Pero justo esos días estaban enojados uno con el otro, y más que placentero, ese castigo resulta muy incómodo. Y Kaede está seguro de que no es el único que se siente así.

Sakuragi, por otro lado, ha ido a parar al extremo contrario del gimnasio. En realidad se siente incómodo. Incómodo y avergonzado. Sabe que estuvo mal gritarle a Rukawa, y le gustaría muchísimo disculparse. Pero no puede, porque si lo hace tendría que contarle de lo que hace con Haruko, y que está traicionando a Youhei. Y se siente tan avergonzado, que ha preferido alejarlo, a sabiendas de que su amistad a penas comenzaba, y pintaba ser algo muy bueno.

El pelirrojo suspira sin darse cuenta. Kaede lo escucha desde su posición, y siente que se le encoge el corazón. Quisiera poder mitigar su dolor. Pero se siente tan estúpido por haberlo abandonado antes de intentar ganar su confianza, que prefiere hacerse a un lado.

Así pasan los minutos, y luego un par de horas. Hubieran podido terminar más rápido, pero ninguno tenía ánimos.

Rukawa es el primero en dirigirse a las duchas. Hanamichi lo mira alejarse e introducirse en el área de regaderas, y no puede evitar un suspiro que se le escapa sin querer. Sabe que es melancolía.

Por lo general, iría corriendo a contarle sus penas a Youhei, pero esta vez… Esta vez no puede. No es tan descarado como para inventar personajes que estén viviendo su situación y hacerle creer a su amigo que no es él quien está mal.

Y es eso lo que lo ayuda a decidir que debe disculparse con Rukawa y tratar de apoyarse en él.

Se dirige a las duchas. Piensa en cómo podrá empezar. Quizá con "_Lo siento, he estado mal últimamente…_", o "_Perdóname, Rukawa. Yo sé que podemos ser amigos…_". Un "_¿Quieres que juguemos uno contra uno?_" es lo que más le convence.

Entre sus cavilaciones, llega. Parece que Kaede no lo ha escuchado, porque no voltea a mirarlo. El agua caliente llena de vapor el lugar, y Hanamichi empieza a sentir la humedad.

Contempla la silueta del muchacho más bajo las perlas cristalinas. Su cuerpo es blanco como la leche. Hanamichi no quiere admitirlo, pero le parece hermoso, como un ángel… Entre el vapor de agua se le figura etéreo. Y se siente extrañamente obligado a no dejar de mirarlo…

Kaede se encuentra de espaldas, dejando que el agua recorra todo el frente de su cuerpo. Está pensando en que tal vez debería disculparse con el pelirrojo. Sabe que algo lo atormenta, porque desde hace tiempo que ya no es el mismo. Pero se sintió tan mal cuando le gritó, tan desolado cuando le habló de aquella manera, que prefirió tratar de alejarlo.

Se sorprende cuando empieza a sentir una mirada sobre él. Voltea su humanidad y se da cuenta de que Hanamichi está frente a él, mirándolo como embelesado…

¿Embelesado?

No eso no puede ser. El pelirrojo le dijo cosas hirientes. Cosas que le dieron a entender que no debía estar con él. Y además debe estar enamorado de una nueva chica. Esa mirada es la misma que él le dedica cuando nadie se da cuenta. Y no puede ser receptor de esa mirada, sobre todo si quien mira es Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—¿Qué me estás mirando, do'aho? —pregunta Kaede, puesto que, piense lo que pueda pensar, esa situación empieza a ponerlo nervioso.

El aludido tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ahora es la parte frontal de Rukawa lo que abarca su mirada. Se sonroja sobremanera.

—Nada —responde, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que puede.

Kaede sonríe imperceptiblemente: sabe lo que ha causado en Hanamichi.

Toma una toalla y se la enrolla en la cintura para cubrir lo necesario. Sale del cubículo y se dirige al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta, serio, en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca de él.

—Yo… —Hanamichi, aún no recuperado de la visión inicial, trata de contestar— Quería… Hablar contigo, zorro…

Rukawa lo mira con algo de desconfianza. El silencio lo insita a continuar.

—Necesito… O-ofrecerte una disculpa…

Rukawa no contesta, pero su expresión lo hace por él.

—Yo sé que no… que no debí haberte gritado aquella vez… Pero…

Hanamichi se detiene.

—¿Pero qué?

El corazón de Rukawa salta de felicidad: ¿acaso Hanamichi va a confiar en él?

—Tengo problemas… Y me diste envidia… Lo siento…

¿Envidia? ¿Envidia por qué?

—¿Envidia por qué?

—Porque tú… Tú tienes una vida perfecta. No te pasa nada malo. Tienes todo lo que yo quiero.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sakuragi?

Hanamichi no iba a hablar más, pero le gustó que lo llamara por su nombre.

—Pues a todo… Cuando a mí me gustaba Haruko, ella te quería a ti… Y ahora no tienes preocupaciones, ni problemas… Si quisieras salir con alguien, podrías hacerlo porque todas las chicas te siguen…

¿Así que eso es todo? A Rukawa le sorprende. Y a la vez le enternece.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —le pregunta. En verdad siente curiosidad— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que cualquiera que yo amara me amaría?

—Porque así es. No tienes problemas con las chicas. Y tampoco tienes que hacer nada para que te amen.

La expresión de Hanamichi deja ver su desilusión y su sinceridad. Sus palabras llevan un ligero tono de melancolía.

—Pero yo… —Kaede duda. No sabe si será buena idea decirle aquello a Hanamichi. pero esa tristeza, esas dudas… Todo ese sufrimiento contenido… Si de algo sirve para aliviar el corazón del pelirrojo, hará lo posible por ayudarlo— Estoy enamorado… Y no me corresponde…

Hanamichi respinga y abre los ojos lo más que puede: ¿Kaede Rukawa enamorado y no correspondido? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho no lo creería, pero lo estaba escuchando de la fuente original.

Sabe que no debe hacerlo, que es mucha intromisión. Sabe que se arriesga a recibir un golpe o un insulto, pero no puede contenerse y decide preguntar.

—¿De quién estás enamorado, Rukawa?

Y Hanamichi siente un extraño presentimiento cuando Rukawa empieza a acercársele.

Todo parece ir en cámara lenta: Kaede va hacia él. Lo mira a los ojos todo el tiempo. Deja ver sus intenciones y su sinceridad. Cuando la distancia entre los dos es muy pequeña, las manos blancas sujetan su rostro por las mejillas. Son suaves. Sus mejillas se inundan de carmín. Sus labios están entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Su corazón late a mil por hora, y luego se detiene por un instante cuando siente unos labios cálidos posarse sobre los suyos. No responde por la sorpresa: ¡Kaede Rukawa lo está besando! Y él no lo esta matando a golpes.

Poco tiempo pasa antes de que la boca de Rukawa se mueva con mayor soltura, como reconociendo su boca. La lengua, tibia y húmeda, se abre paso en la boca del pelirrojo.

Lo peor es que, sin saber por qué, Hanamichi empieza a responderle. Cierra los ojos sin darse cuenta, y comienza a disfrutar el contacto. De verdad le está gustando. Inconscientemente, rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Rukawa. Siente su estrechez. Siente su respiración. Logra sentir su corazón igual de agitado que el propio.

El beso dura unos segundos que se convierten en el momento más dulce que Hanamichi ha vivido en años. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que el autor de aquellas sensaciones es Kaede Rukawa, y se separa abruptamente.

Hanamichi se aleja unos cuantos pasos. Su rostro demuestra la sorpresa que aquello le ha causado. Acto reflejo, suelta un puñetazo que se estrella contra el ojo izquierdo de Kaede. El chico se tambalea y cae al suelo, y Hanamichi aprovecha el momento para abandonar el lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Sé que no es común que yo actualice tan seguido, pero es de madrugada, va a amanecer lunes y yo tengo una exposición en la escuela el viernes (la zona de estudio para el viaje de práctica), tareas que entregaré en la semana, entrenamiento, cita con mis alumnos tres veces esta semana, entrenamiento lunes, miércoles y jueves y una presentación en Ciudad Universitaria el sábado y el domingo, así que no creo poder escribir mucho en la semana.**

**Por lo tanto, les dejo este capítulo que me ha salido medianamente largo, y que creo resultará interesante, pues marca el inicio de la recta final. Por mucho, auguro tres o cuatro capítulos más, si no es que menos.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

**P.D. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**


	12. Secuelas de un beso

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SEGUNDO: Secuelas de un beso**

El sol está en su punto más alto, lo que hace que Kaede Rukawa suponga que es el medio día. Y justo acaba de despertar.

No le gusta abrir los ojos los sábados por la mañana. Siempre se desvela en viernes, y le gusta dormir hasta muy tarde. Y justo esa mañana ha dormido más que suficiente, dado que despierta al medio día.

Pero su pómulo izquierdo sigue visiblemente hinchado, y el viernes trató de que nadie lo notara. Por eso faltó al entrenamiento, cosa que odia.

—Nunca un golpe del do'aho ha tardado tanto en mejorar —murmura, mirándose en el espejo del baño que hay en su habitación. Es cierto: lleva tres días hinchado.

En casa nadie lo ha notado, pero sólo porque todos están tan dentro de sus vidas, que ni siquiera se percatan de la de él.

—Estúpido Hanamichi —continúa.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar que una sonrisita imperceptible se dibuje en su rostro. ¿Por qué sonreiría? Porque, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo enamorado de él, ha logrado robarle un beso.

Cierto es que no fue el primero, porque en alguna ocasión se enamoró de alguna chica en secundaria, y ella le correspondió (por obviedad). Pero ningún otro beso le ha sabido tan delicioso como ese.

Suspira por enésima vez y regresa a su cama. Abre el cajón de su mesita de noche y revuelve todos los papeles contenidos, hasta que encuentra un recorte de periódico algo maltratado. Es una fotografía del periódico escolar que fue tomada al final del Campeonato Nacional, donde él y Hanamichi están hombro con hombro y posan, aparentemente, tranquilos.

Kaede contempla la fotografía con melancolía, pues recuerda que una amistad con el pelirrojo hubiera sido muy buena si las circunstancias fueran otras. Y no se da cuenta de cuándo un estruendoso portazo da paso a su hermana mayor.

—¿En dónde están? —pregunta en murmullos, pero dirigiéndose a su hermano. La interrupción exalta al muchacho, que teme que su hermana lo haya visto contemplando la fotografía.

Kaede la observa caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. No sabe a qué se refiere, pero en cuanto encuentre lo que busca, se marchará. Y lo mejor: parece que no se dio cuenta de la fotografía.

—Ratón: dime en dónde están —Yoshie levanta un poco la voz, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

El aludido la observa: en realidad no se parecen mucho. Yoshie sacó el cabello rubio de mamá y la sonrisa eterna de papá. Lo único que tienen en común es el color y la forma de los ojos, porque incluso miran diferente.

—Kaede —llama esta vez. Y a Rukawa le llama la atención que le diga por su nombre en lugar de uno de los tantos apelativos con los que suele designarle.

—¿…? —Kaede la mira, pero no responde.

—¿Has visto mis aretes de oro? Son los que me heredó la abuela.

Rukawa intenta recordar. No tendría por qué saberlo, y mucho menos por qué decírselo, pero los ha visto.

Decide hacer algo bueno por su hermana.

—Los vi hace un par de días en una de las repisas de la cocina. Mamá debe haberlos dejado ahí.

Yoshie sonríe.

—Gracias, ratón —hace ademán de abrir la puerta y abandonar la habitación—. Y, a propósito… —se detiene, mirando de reojo a Kaede— Es atractivo el pelirrojo de la fotografía.

Yoshie no aguarda más y atraviesa el umbral con una sonrisa indescifrable, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Rukawa no sabe qué pensar. Si su hermana lo ha descubierto, pasará poco tiempo antes de que todos lo señalen y sus padres traten de hallarle una prometida.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le importa, porque la preocupación es disipada en el momento que siente el golpe de su ojo. El dolor le recuerda la agradable sensación que los labios de Hanamichi produjeron en él.

Y, secretamente, piensa que su hermana tiene razón.

Se pregunta qué pensará el pelirrojo acerca del beso. Desea que para él haya significado algo. Que con él descubra que lo ama, y que desee que se repita…

Piensa que su vida ha valido la pena por ese beso. Que quisiera que se repita. Que Hanamichi tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Y piensa que atesorará esos segundos de felicidad para toda la eternidad.

Pero, en la mente de Kaede Rukawa, una idea determinada se ha forjado por completo:

—_No será el último beso…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En uno de los parques del distrito de Kanagawa, un muchacho pelirrojo camina detrás de la pequeña chica castaña que sonríe distraídamente.

Al contrario de la muchacha, el pelirrojo mira al suelo. No sonríe. Luce triste.

Pero a la chica no le preocupa mucho, puesto que es su primera cita.

Haruko, aburrida porque su novio ha preferido cuidar a su hermanita que salir con ella, le pidió a su amigo-amante que la acompañara a hacer unas compras. Por eso Hanamichi ahora está con ella.

De no haber insistido tanto, Sakuragi ahora estaría en su habitación, aterrado con cientos de pensamientos que su cerebro maquila, como lo ha estado desde el día del beso perturbador que Rukawa le robó.

No es que le haya gustado, pero… la realidad es que tampoco le desagradó. Y eso le asusta mucho.

Le asusta porque, muy dentro de sí, siempre ha sabido que Kaede Rukawa le provoca reacciones que nadie más es capaz de provocarle. Que nadie más que él le hace sentir tanta euforia y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Hanamichi Sakuragi sabe que Rukawa ha formado parte de su vida desde aquél día desastroso que lo conoció en la terraza de la escuela. Y ha comprendido que, gracias a ese beso, ahora vivirá en su memoria hasta que deje de recordar.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hizo Rukawa.

Tal vez estaba ebrio. O trastornado. O molesto.

No sabe, pero tampoco quiere saber.

Rukawa lo ha besado, y nadie le había hecho sentir lo que ese beso provocó.

—¿Hanamichi?

La voz de Haruko le llama la atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Haruko?

—Te decía que estoy cansada.

El pelirrojo la mira si comprender de inmediato. Pero basta contemplar cinco segundos su mirada para darse cuenta de lo que desea.

—¿Hay alguien en tu casa? —pregunta coquetamente, acercándose un poquito al costado del muchacho.

—Mi madre está ahí…

Haruko da un pisotón con molestia.

Pero su mirada se ilumina a la par que su sonrisa se agranda, cuando recuerda algo que parece solucionar su dilema.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa, Hanamichi?

La chica observa el gesto consternado de su acompañante, y se adelanta a cualquier pregunta que pueda hacerle.

—Mi hermano se fue desde la semana pasada, y volverá el mes entrante. Mis padres fueron a visitar a mi abuela.

Hanamichi no contesta, y Haruko ya lo está llevando a su casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanamichi está muy nervioso.

Esta es la primera vez que entra a la habitación de Haruko.

Es un tanto melosa para su gusto. Y dolorosa también.

En la pared de la cabecera de su cama, hay una imagen en blanco y negro de Rukawa. Es una fotografía que tomaron en el Campeonato Nacional. Hanamichi también estaba, pero, al parecer, Haruko decidió que no lucía bien y lo eliminó.

En la mesita de noche, a la derecha de la cama, en un portarretratos de madera, la imagen de Youhei sonríe.

Y Hanamichi se siente terriblemente miserable.

Pero no tiene tiempo de digerir la sensación, cuando siente unas manos suaves y pequeñas acariciándolo sin mesura.

Haruko, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, logra dominarlo sin siquiera proponérselo. Y nadie lo sospecharía siquiera, puesto que Haruko no aparenta ser una ninfómana desequilibrada e infiel. Pero Hanamichi tampoco cree que lo sea. Y, debe admitirlo, disfruta cuando Haruko lo besa y lo acaricia, cuando lo conduce al recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando se siente dentro de ella, aprisionado y feliz por un momento…

Y la chica continúa en su labor: besando, acariciando, dejándose hacer.

El pelirrojo cierra los ojos cuando ambos están sobre la cama. Como siempre, él está debajo. Mirando el espacio oscuro e inmenso dentro de sus párpados, Hanamichi empieza a experimentar la agradable sensación que siempre acompaña a esos momentos. Mira la gama de colores difuminados que se dibujan en su cabeza. Siente los pequeños espasmos. Se embriaga de placer. Casi no hace nada; Haruko no se lo permite.

Justo antes de explotar, algo raro cruza por su cabeza. Es un hombre. El cuerpo musculoso y delineado de un hombre. Una silueta en la oscuridad. Un par de ojos. Ojos azules. Una palabra: _do'aho_…

—Sí, Hanamichi… —gime Haruko. Ella permanece con los ojos cerrados también. En su rostro se distingue claramente el placer que experimenta.

Sakuragi continúa con los ojos cerrados. Su cabeza fabrica un sin fin de imágenes. En su mente se escucha la misma palabra en la voz del mismo hombre.

El pelirrojo imagina a Haruko sobre él, tal como está, pero sin necesidad de mirarla. Siente su miembro dentro de ella. Saliendo y entrando. Ella marcando el ritmo. Ambos disfrutando.

En un momento de frenesí, el pelirrojo, furioso, cambia las posiciones y ahora es Haruko quien yace debajo. Él ha tomado el control. Es él quien marca el ritmo, quien decide hacia dónde y cómo. Es él quien ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y quien imagina que no es Haruko la que gime su nombre.

Es Hanamichi Sakuragi quien empieza a imaginar una silueta fuerte y grande debajo de él. Es el pelirrojo pandillero quien inventa músculos de hombre en lugar de los senos pequeños. Es el incomprendido y 51 veces rechazado el que acaricia con furia, sin miramientos. Es él quien empieza a ser más rudo que de costumbre. Quien ignora que los gemidos de ella ya no son suaves, sino escandalosos.

No se detiene a pensar que ya no es Haruko la que está bajo su cuerpo, abrazada a su cintura con las piernas.

Para Hanamichi, ya no hay una chica que engaña a su novio entre él y esa cama. Ni siquiera piensa que ahora ella está disfrutando más que nunca.

Hanamichi Sakuragi ya no tiene relaciones con Haruko Akagi. Sus ojos ya no son alegres y grandes. Ahora son rasgados y gélidos. Su voz ya no es aguda, sino grave y suplicante. Su cuerpo ya no es pequeño y suave; es firme y grande.

Entre el frenesí, el pelirrojo explota dentro de Haruko. Ella no se inmuta, pero llega al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

—_Ru- Rukawa…_ —murmura imperceptiblemente.

Sakuragi abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro extasiado de Haruko, la causante de aquella agonía que a veces disfruta.

Siente una terrible vergüenza cuando se da cuenta de que no le hizo el amor a ella, sino al hombre que recién le ha robado el beso más dulce y pasional que ha recibido en su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo siento, de verdad.**

**Lamento la tardanza tan prolongada. Pero no había tenido tiempo ni para mí.**

**Espero dejar esto listo antes del 8 de enero, porque si no es así, tendré que esperar hasta dos semanas más tarde, al volver del viaje, para aplicarme antes de que empiecen las clases otra vez y aplazarlo más tiempo todavía.**

**Ojalá me tengan paciencia. Les prometo que el resultado no las (ni los) va a decepcionar.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	13. Una cita

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO TERCERO: Una cita**

Los entrenamientos en Shohoku se han vuelto un poco menos pesados que hace un mes. Es que el capitán Ryota Miyagi se encuentra deprimido, dado que Ayako se ha ausentado una semana de la escuela, debido a un campamento que ganó en una de las asignaturas.

Pero la evidente ligereza del que antaño era un entrenamiento sumamente agotador ha pasado desapercibida casi por completo para cierto chico pelirrojo. No ha sido tan distinto para el muchacho que porta la camiseta número once. Para el primero, porque su mente sigue en el mismo tópico: Kaede Rukawa, y los extraños sentimientos hacia él que ha estado descubriendo en últimas fechas. Para el segundo, porque no puede concentrarse sabiendo al pelirrojo tan cerca de su espacio personal.

Rukawa ha pensado en acercársele, en tratar de hablar con él. En realidad no sabe lo que le dirá, pero tiene la certeza de que algo va a ocurrírsele en el momento. Lo único que tiene perfectamente claro es que debe hablar con él. No sabe ni por qué, pero está casi seguro de que algo bueno va a salir si tiene paciencia.

Cuando el entrenamiento ha terminado, Miyagi se nota abatido. Tanto que no se da cuenta de que los dejó ir casi media hora antes de lo debido. Pero eso a nadie le importa. Incluso les alegra. Más a Rukawa, porque ha tomado la decisión de hablar con Hanamichi. Algo en su cabeza le dice que el pelirrojo no lo odia, por más que lo haya golpeado. Tal vez ese beso le ocasionó desconcierto o confusión o miedo. Pero nunca asco o repulsión.

—Pobre Ryota —suspira Hanamichi. No le gusta ver a su amigo abatido, y menos por una mujer. Claro que esa mujer es Ayako, y es la única, después de su madre, que el pelirrojo aún respeta.

Tantos pensamientos tiene en la cabeza, que no se da cuenta de cuándo Rukawa se le acerca, hasta tocarle el hombro ligeramente.

—¡Kaede! —dice Hanamichi, dando un pequeño salto. Y no se da cuenta de que ha llamado al zorro por su nombre.

—… —Rukawa sonríe. Para él no ha pasado desapercibido el gesto.

—¿Qué quieres, zorro? —Sakuragi ha recobrado la compostura. Por un momento, las escenas de ese beso le inundan la cabeza, pero decide sobreponerse.

El pelirrojo espera un insulto, un empujón, un "torpe", "pervertido" o "te besé sólo para burlarme de ti" en cualquier tono… Espera todo, menos lo que Rukawa está a punto de decirle.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer después del entrenamiento?

Y la expresión del pelirrojo deja notar con muchísima facilidad la sorpresa que aquella pregunta le ha causado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rukawa?

—Te pregunto si tienes algo que hacer en un rato. Conozco una cafetería por aquí donde podríamos hablar.

—¿Hablar? —repite Hanamichi, como si fuera el eco de Kaede.

—No te hagas tonto, Sakuragi —dice Rukawa—. Si tú no tienes nada que decir, yo sí debo hablar algunas cosas.

El pelirrojo se queda completamente sorprendido: ¿una cita? ¡Y con Kaede Rukawa!

—Nos vemos detrás del gimnasio cuando el entrenamiento termine.

Rukawa empieza a caminar lejos de Hanamichi. Aparentemente, nadie los ha escuchado. Pero el pelirrojo nota la mirada de Haruko desde el otro extremo del gimnasio. Y no parece muy feliz de que él haya hablado con Rukawa.

Tendrá que ser muy cuidadoso para no levantar sospechas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento pasa muy rápido para Hanamichi. Cuando viene a darse cuenta, ya ha salido de las duchas y su corazón late muy rápido, pensando que saldrá con Rukawa en unos minutos. Por supuesto que no cuenta con que Haruko se le acercará con intenciones muy poco inocentes.

—Hola, Hanamichi —saluda ella con una enorme sonrisa, alcanzándolo a medio camino de la salida del gimnasio.

—Hola —responde él nervioso: no puede dejar que Haruko sepa de su salida con el zorro.

Caminan dos segundos, y Haruko no tiene mucha más paciencia.

—Oye, Hanamichi… ¿Qué quería Rukawa? ¿Por qué se te acercó hace rato?

Y el pelirrojo siente una extraña punzada en la boca del estómago.

—Nada Haruko —miente él. Y añade—. Quería invitarme a salir —sonríe tontamente.

—Claro… —ella no le cree. No cabe duda: a veces, la verdad es la mejor mentira— ¿Vas a casa?

Hanamichi sabe adónde lo conducirá todo aquello si no hace algo. Decide, por una vez, hacer caso a su sentido común antes que a sus hormonas y sus estúpidas fantasías, y le inventa otra cosa a Haruko:

—Youhei me dijo que vendría a buscarte. No debe tardar, Haruko.

Ella se para en seco.

—¿Youhei vendrá? —mira al pelirrojo asentir— ¿No le dijiste que tú me acompañarías a casa?

—Hoy no puedo, Haruko. Tengo… Un compromiso. Youhei debe estar por llegar.

—¿Hanamichi?

La castaña no puede creer que el pelirrojo esté anteponiendo cualquier otra cosa o persona. Hasta ese momento y desde que empezaron esa seudorrelación, Hanamichi nunca se había negado a nada que ella quisiera.

—Nos vemos después, Haruko.

El pelirrojo empieza a caminar a paso rápido. Decide no voltear atrás porque sabe que terminará regresando y obedeciéndola. Además, algo le dice que Rukawa no quiere dañarlo. Y, siendo honesto, tiene muchísima curiosidad por saber todo lo que Kaede tenga que explicarle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No bien Miyagi dice que pueden salir, y Rukawa ya está terminando de ducharse.

En serio le apremia el tiempo: no quiere hacer esperar a Hanamichi, y prefiere tener que esperarlo él. Y supone que tendrá que esperar, porque el único ansioso es él mismo.

Kaede Rukawa es paciente siempre… O bueno: casi siempre. En esa ocasión está en juego algo muy importante: su declaración.

Después de ensayarlo frente al espejo de su baño como dos horas durante tres noches consecutivas, finalmente ha reunido valor. Si Hanamichi no intentó herirlo o molestarlo después del beso, significa que no le molestó tanto como creía. Y ahí es donde se presenta su oportunidad.

Oportunidad que el pelinegro no piensa desaprovechar, y menos sabiendo cuán difícil le ha sido conseguir ésta primera. Por lo visto, también será la única.

Está tan emocionado, que es el primero en dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio. Observa que Haruko merodea el lugar, y no le agrada la mirada que ella le dedica.

—Rukawa… —la escucha susurrar. Pero ésta vez él no tiene ganas de ser descortés, así que la ignora y se apresura a salir.

Justo antes de abandonar el gimnasio, alcanza a ver de reojo que Haruko se le acerca a Hanamichi. Pero Kaede no tiene ganas de quedarse a contemplar cómo ella, muy probablemente, tratará de convencer al pelirrojo de que la acompañe a algún lugar, o que se quede con ella. Y, si eso sucede, es casi seguro que la cita se suspenda.

Rukawa toma una decisión: esperará diez minutos. Si Sakuragi no llega, entonces se marchará. No quiere hacerlo, pero sabe que es lo más sano.

Así, con una extraña sensación mitad tristeza y mitad desencanto, Rukawa llega al punto de reunión. Se recarga en el tronco de un viejo cerezo en flor y suspira melancólico. Piensa que el torpe no será capaz de negarse a nada que Haruko le pida, y empieza a sospechar que todo ese tiempo esperando, aguardando el momento justo para tratar de conquistarlo, ha sido en vano, y que no tiene caso que él conserve esas estúpidas esperanzas de que algún día podrá tener una oportunidad con él…

En eso está, cuando consulta el reloj de pulso: son siete minutos, y el torpe no ha llegado.

—Será mejor irme… —suspira con infinita tristeza, y da media vuelta.

Pero no ha dado dos pasos, cuando escucha la voz más varonil y seductora que ha podido existir para sus oídos:

—¡¡RUKAWA!

Voltea con brusquedad y los ojos intentan llenársele de lágrimas cuando nota el rostro agitado del pelirrojo.

—¡¡Espérame, Rukawa! —vuelve a gritar Hanamichi, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

El pelinegro se detiene hasta que su interlocutor llega frente a él.

—Hasta que llegas, torpe… —bufa Rukawa. Sin embargo, su corazón salta de felicidad.

—¿A quién le dices torpe, zorro? —se exalta Hanamichi. Pero sus alardes desaparecen cuando, por primera vez en el tiempo que lleva de conocerlo, Rukawa le permite ver una sonrisa tímida unida a una mirada llena de esperanza.

El pelirrojo, aunque quiere, no puede dejar de contemplar el rostro de su antiguo enemigo. Sin darse cuenta, termina por ruborizarse.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, torpe? —pregunta Rukawa, un poco más avergonzado que el mismo Hanamichi.

—Es que… —Sakuragi iba a insultarlo, pero le da la impresión de que debe ser sincero al menos esa vez— Nunca había visto tu sonrisa…

—¿Mi sonrisa? —repite Kaede, y el color de sus mejillas hace juego con el del cabello de su compañero— ¿Qué tiene mi sonrisa?

—Es… muy hermosa…

Un viento tibio los rodea y les provoca calosfríos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno lo dice, pero se sienten bien.

Rukawa, en lugar de ponerse a la defensiva, sonríe con mayor amplitud. Y Hanamichi se siente contagiado por tan sincera sonrisa.

—¿Dónde dices que está la cafetería, Rukawa?

El aludido no responde. Pero, a cambio, empieza a caminar en dirección al lugar que había mencionado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Desean ordenar? —pregunta la chica por enésima vez. Ya se había acercado tres veces antes, y las tres veces habían rehusado su oferta.

—No, gracias —dice Rukawa, escueto como siempre.

—Nosotros te avisamos, ¿si? —concluye Hanamichi poniendo una sonrisa amable que hace que la mesera se sonroje.

—Que chiquilla tan molesta —comenta Rukawa, intentando disimular el carmín que cubrió sus mejillas al contemplar la sonrisa que su acompañante le dedicó a la mesera.

—Sólo hace su trabajo —responde Hanamichi—. ¿Qué querías decirme, Rukawa?

El pelinegro siente que sus manos empiezan a sudar nuevamente, pero no permite que Sakuragi lo note. Ha ensayado mucho frente al espejo y casi se ha aprendido el discurso de memoria… Pero, justo en ese momento, su memoria está empezando a fallar…

—Yo…

Hanamichi entrecierra los ojos y mira con desconfianza a su compañero de equipo: ¿será algún tipo de broma?

—Yo…

Pero el intento falla nuevamente, y a Kaede se le amontonan las palabras a la mitad de la garganta antes de poder decir algo.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí, Rukawa? —pregunta Hanamichi con desconfianza. No quiere que Rukawa lo haya llevado ahí sólo para burlarse de él.

—¡No, claro que no!

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —se cruza de brazos.

—Yo… Quería decirte algo…

—¿Decirme qué?

Pero Rukawa, otra vez, permanece en silencio. No creyó que una declaración podría resultar tan difícil.

Pero el pelirrojo parece comenzar a impacientarse…

—Pues me llamas cuando quieras decírmelo… No me gusta ser tu burla…

Kaede cree escuchar un dejo de tristeza en las palabras de su compañero, y está a punto de dejar brotar las lágrimas cuando lo ve levantarse de la silla y empezar a caminar hacia la salida del establecimiento.

—No… —murmura, pero a penas él puede escucharse hablar— No…

Pero el pelirrojo no lo escucha, y continúa caminando.

Y Rukawa siente que, si lo deja ir, nunca más podrá volver a tenerlo cerca.

—¡Hanamichi! —grita como último recurso.

Al escuchar su nombre, el pelirrojo voltea con brusquedad. Es la primera vez que Rukawa lo llama por su nombre… Y le gusta cómo suena.

—¿Me llamaste…? —pregunta, en tanto regresa a su lugar.

—Hanamichi… —responde Rukawa bajando el rostro. Se siente apenado.

—¿Qué quieres decirme… Kaede?

Es entonces, al escuchar su nombre en la voz de él, que el pelinegro siente que tiene el valor suficiente para decir todo lo que ha guardado desde que conoció al pelirrojo en la azotea del edificio en Shohoku, y que ha ido creciendo cada vez más hasta casi hacerle reventar el pecho.

—Yo…. Tenía un discurso preparado para ésta ocasión… Hanamichi… Pero lo he olvidado…

Hanamichi lo observa intrigado.

—Esto no es sencillo…

Hanamichi lo observa. Con los ojos, lo invita a continuar.

—Perdón… Por haberte besado aquella noche, Hanamichi… Pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando poder ser algo para ti… Al menos algo más que tu enemigo…

–¿A qué te refieres?

—Me… Me enamoré de ti… Y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras darme una oportunidad de enamorarte…

Y el pobre pelirrojo queda pasmado: ¿Kaede Rukawa confesándole su amor?

Nunca antes había considerado la posibilidad de ser gay. Pero ahora que tiene la oportunidad frente a él… La idea de estar con Kaede no le desagrada, sobre todo por aquél beso tan apasionado y dulce al mismo tiempo. Hanamichi se da cuenta de que Haruko nunca lo ha besado así, ni le ha hecho sentir lo mismo que el zorro.

Sin embargo, aceptarlo sería algo muy apresurado… Pero rechazarlo también.

—¿Qué dices, Hanamichi? —pregunta Rukawa con la voz empapada de esperanza. En un acto impulsivo, desliza su mano sobre la mesa, hasta apenas rozar la de Hanamichi con las yemas de sus dedos.

—… —el aludido no responde, pero tampoco aparta su mano del contacto que le resulta tan agradable.

Kaede no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios. Levanta la mirada y contempla el rostro sonrojado de su pelirrojo, hasta que logra atraer la mirada castaña y clava en ella sus irises azules. Una extraña calidez lo invade por dentro, y, por alguna razón, siente que todo está bien por el momento.

Hanamichi le devuelve la sonrisa y se siete completamente tranquilo al notar su reflejo en la mirada que antaño era gélida.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, ambos comprenden que esa noche ha comenzado algo grande.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Hoooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Primero que nada, permítanme saludar. Es un saludo dirigido a todos aquellos que aún siguen ésta historia, que en realidad se actualiza muy esporádicamente… Pero creo que, hasta ahora, ha resultado satisfactoria.

Segundo: déjenme ofrecer una disculpa por el retraso. Es que tuve el viaje de práctica, y las reinscripciones, y las tareas, y el trabajo, y los amigos, y las aventurillas sexuales… En fin. Todo un mundo de obligaciones, y yo con sólo veinte años de edad… Bueno, ni tan sufrida.

Como compensación por la demora, he tratado de hacer este capítulo más largo que los demás, y aquí por fin presento la esperadísima declaración de Rukawa, y la obvia aceptación por parte de Hanamichi. Ojalá les guste.

Y como ando medio de prisa (como siempre), los dejo, no sin antes disculparme por no tener esa costumbre de responder reviews personalmente, pero siempre intento enviar un correo electrónico de agradecimiento a quienes dejan su dirección en el review. Dentro de lo impersonal de la comunicación vía internet, un correo específicamente dirigido me parece lo más apropiado.

Saludos, besos y abrazos. Y gracias por seguirme hasta este punto.


	14. El segundo beso

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO CUARTO: El segundo beso (y el tercero también)**

Hacía mucho tiempo que la luna de Kanagawa no lucía tan grande como esa noche.

Y, aunque no fuera tan espléndida, para Hanamichi Sakuragi es la mejor de su vida.

En los tres meses que lleva saliendo con Kaede Rukawa, es la primera vez que se fija en las fases lunares. Y le parece que la luna nunca antes se le había presentado tan hermosa como esa noche.

Camina al lado de Kaede, después de haber pasado la tarde entera de ese sábado en la arcadia de un centro comercial, jugando videojuegos. Después fueron a cenar a Danny's, y ahí se les fue el resto de luz natural. Así, tuvieron que olvidar el partido que habían planeado tener.

Sin embargo, Hanamichi se siente mejor que nunca. Salir con un chico no le ha resultado desagradable. Especialmente ese chico, le gusta mucho. Le gusta cómo lo trata, cómo le habla. Le gusta lo que siente cuando está junto a él.

—Hanamichi —escucha que dice Rukawa. Ya logró acostumbrarse a escucharlo llamarle así. Le agrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —responde, mirando la luna. Se siente extrañamente bien.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? —Kaede imita al pelirrojo y contempla la luna también: le parece que luce muy bella.

—No sé —responde Hanamichi distraído; luego mira de reojo a Kaede—. ¿Por qué¿Vas a invitarme a algún lado? —sonríe pícaro.

Rukawa se ruboriza y baja la vista al sentirse descubierto.

—Yo… Quiero que me acompañes…

Ambos se miran por unos instantes. Kaede prosigue:

—¿Aceptas?

—¿A dónde?

—No seas curioso, Hanamichi —sonríe Rukawa. Cada vez es más frecuente que se muestre sonriente con su pelirrojo—. Sólo acepta y mañana lo sabrás.

El aludido hace un puchero, pero eso no va a convencer al pelinegro.

—Anda, Hanamichi —murmura Kaede mientras se acerca lentamente a su compañero.

El pelirrojo nota la cercanía de Rukawa y empieza a ponerse nervioso. No le desagrada, puesto que siente comezón en el pecho cada vez que Kaede está cerca de él. Y, para ser sincero, le ha rondado una idea por la cabeza desde un par de semanas atrás.

Ambos se miran de frente. Están conscientes de que sus rostros se separan por menos de cinco centímetros, y que un pequeñísimo impulso hacia delante bastaría para que sus labios se unieran… Rukawa contempla el rostro perfecto de Hanamichi, y siente unas ganas inmensas de besarlo… Pero no se atreve. No quiere asustarlo. Se ha prometido a sí mismo ir muy lento para no provocar que se aleje de él. No quiere echarlo a perder.

Hanamichi observa la blanquecina piel de su "novio". Observa sus labios bien delineados, y se le antojan suaves y perfectos. Tiene ganas de besarlo, y se pregunta por qué Kaede no ha tomado la iniciativa todavía. ¿Acaso no sentirá deseos de besarlo? Aunque no lo aceptaría si se lo preguntaran, le ha tomado muchísimo cariño al zorro: es amable, atento, detallista… Le gusta mucho cómo lo hace sentir. Pero no se atreve a besarlo.

—Es tarde —murmura Kaede bajando la vista algo avergonzado de sus propios deseos… Y de su cobardía y de su miedo a perderlo.

—Sí… —responde Hanamichi también en un murmullo.

Caminan al mismo ritmo, uno al lado del otro, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo mira su reloj por tercera vez. Bufa un poco malhumorado por su situación: es la primera vez que se le ocurre ser puntual, y Rukawa decide llegar tarde...

—Ese zorro… —murmura Hanamichi, cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en la pared del edificio.

Quedaron de verse en la entrada del centro comercial a las diez de la mañana. Y Hanamichi, calculando el tiempo porque creía que el compromiso era importante, llegó quince minutos antes de la hora. Pasando diez minutos, empezó a impacientarse y ahora tiene los ojos cerrados y maldice internamente la idea de darle una buena impresión a su novio.

Se acomoda el cabello que le ha caído sobre la frente y divisa a Rukawa acercándose a él a paso rápido, y sosteniendo un ramo muy grande de tulipanes rojos entre los brazos.

—Ya era hora… —dice Hanamichi, emitiendo una sonrisita sin darse cuenta e irguiéndose de inmediato. Nota a Rukawa muy bien arreglado, con pantalón y camisa, y zapatos de vestir. La camisa es azul celeste, y logra resaltar el tono de sus ojos.

—¿Te quedaste sin sueño, Hanamichi? —pregunta Rukawa en tono burlón. Pero nota lo bien que se ve el pelirrojo con ese suéter de chándal marrón y el pantalón negro de vestir.

—Que gracioso, Kaede —responde el pelirrojo, y de inmediato continúa—. ¿Me trajiste flores? Perdona, pero el color rojo no me gusta mucho.

—Lo siento, Hanamichi, pero no son para ti.

El aludido parpadea.

—¿Entonces para quién?

—Para la persona que te voy a presentar —sonríe Rukawa.

El moreno hace una seña y un taxi se detiene frente a ellos. Abre la puerta y da a entender a Hanamichi que suba. El pelirrojo lo hace y escucha a Rukawa indicar una dirección que él no reconoce.

Durante los veinticinco minutos que permanecen dentro del taxi, ninguno de los dos dice una palabra, pero ambos se lanzan miraditas fugaces que el conductor no pasa por alto.

El auto se detiene frente a un hotel muy grande, y Hanamichi se siente nervioso. Pero Rukawa lo insta a cruzar la calle, y ambos entran en el área abarcada por un cementerio. Entonces Hanamichi de verdad que no comprende nada.

—¿A dónde vamos, Kaede? —se atreve a preguntar.

—No preguntes —responde el aludido—. Ya casi llegamos.

Efectivamente, caminan unos cuantos metros más y se detienen frente a una lápida muy grande, con el pasto circundante verde y cuidado, vivo, sin flores adornándola. Y con un nombre al centro grabado en la loza: Rukawa.

—Kaede… —murmura.

Hanamichi observa a Rukawa arrodillarse y retirar la tierra de la loza, para luego colocar los tulipanes encima con muchísimo cuidado.

Kaede une sus palmas y cierra los ojos, inclinando su frente un poco en señal de lanzar una plegaria. Hanamichi observa con solemnidad.

—Hanamichi —llama el pelinegro sin abandonar su posición, pero con expresión serena en el rostro.

—¿Si? —salta Hanamichi. Estaba muy ensimismado.

—Te presento a Tooru Rukawa —Hanamichi parece no comprender de inmediato—. Mi abuelo.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—Sí.

El pelirrojo hace una reverencia e inclina la cabeza. Al tiempo que cierra los ojos, siente la mano de Rukawa sujetando la suya. Y ninguno de los dos puede evitar que sus mejillas se tiñan de carmín.

Permanecen quince minutos frente a la tumba. Es Rukawa quien jala al pelirrojo para desandar el camino, y ambos avanzan tomados de la mano, sin importarles si el sepulturero o los vigilantes los ven.

—Gracias por venir conmigo —dice Rukawa mientras aprieta la mano de su acompañante con suavidad.

—No tienes que agradecer —responde Hanamichi—. Soy yo quien debe sentirse halagado.

—¿Halagado?

—Sí. Porque me presentaste con tu abuelo.

Ambos se sonríen y Rukawa es quien se detiene, obligando a Sakuragi a imitarlo.

Los dos están frente a frente, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Kaede mira con fijeza los ojos chocolate de su novio, y no puede resistirse en esta ocasión: lo besa. Dulcemente, con mucha firmeza. Y Hanamichi se siente invadido por una extraña calidez que no tarda en invitarlo a corresponder el gesto del pelinegro.

Y ese beso le parece el mejor de toda su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol está ocultándose con mucha lentitud.

Dos siluetas de hombre se distinguen caminando en la costa, anticipándose al choque de las olas. Caminan tomados de la mano, con una extraña expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro.

—Gracias —suelta el moreno sin previo aviso. La palabra desconcierta a su compañero.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta el pelirrojo. No comprende.

Rukawa se detiene, causando que Hanamichi lo imite. Quedan frente a frente, y Kaede no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos de inmediato.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —insiste Sakuragi al no haber recibido respuesta.

—Gracias por esto, Hanamichi —dice Rukawa, y observa los irises castaños de Sakuragi—. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Hanamichi se enternece por las palabras de Kaede, y sonríe con cierta calidez. Se atreve a acariciar la mejilla pálida.

—Gracias por permitirme estar cerca de ti, Kaede —y es él quien toma la iniciativa esta vez, iniciando un beso igual de cálido que los anteriores.

Rukawa siente su pecho arder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lunes amanece nublado. Las clases en Shohoku siguen sin contratiempos, pero ese lunes Hanamichi tiene un mal presentimiento y siente deseos de no asistir a clases.

Sin embargo, sabe que los exámenes finales se aproximan, y decide que tal vez no es buena idea faltar a la escuela.

Con mucha pereza, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño. Se da una ducha rápida, se viste con el uniforme y toma un desayuno rápido. Así, sale de su casa con dirección a la escuela. Su madre no está en casa cuando él la abandona.

Youhei no lo espera ni pasa por él desde hace varios meses ya. Hanamichi se siente tranquilo a últimas fechas: Haruko desistió de buscarlo. Eso es un peso muy grande que se ha desprendido de sus hombros. El pelirrojo ya no se siente tan culpable, pero sí tiene remordimientos de conciencia al recordar que ni siquiera el mismo Youhei está enterado de su relación con Rukawa. A veces se ha recriminado a sí mismo la falta de confianza en su mejor amigo, pero rápidamente se justifica atribuyéndolo a la ausencia de Youhei en todo momento.

Eso va pensando Hanamichi en el camino, cuando no se percata de que alguien lo sigue y se le aproxima con sigilo en una bicicleta.

Rápidamente es alcanzado por el vehículo, que lo atropella a propósito porque el conductor, en esta ocasión, no va dormido. Pero, al atropellarlo, lo arrastra hacia un callejón muy solitario…

—¿QUÉ TE PASA, GRANDÍSIMO…!

Pero ya no puede continuar, porque el "Grandísimo…" le ha sellado la boca con un beso que Hanamichi no duda en responder.

—¿Grandísimo qué? —pregunta Rukawa, separando sus labios de los del pelirrojo, pero aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared.

—Grandísimo zorro… —responde el aludido besando a su novio con igual pasión— No te atrevas a atropellar al talentoso…

Ninguno se preocupa por que alguien pueda verlos, ya que es temprano y esa parte de la ciudad de por sí es solitaria.

—Me moría por hacer esto —confiesa Kaede al tiempo que volvía a besar a Sakuragi.

—Yo también —responde Hanamichi. Pero cree escuchar a alguien aproximándose y retira a Kaede de su posición—. Se hace tarde para la escuela.

Ambos buscan al autor del ruido, y se dan cuenta de que fue un gato saliendo de un bote lleno de basura.

De todos modos emprenden el camino hacia la escuela. Hanamichi acepta subir con Kaede en el la bicicleta, pero ambos concuerdan que es conveniente que se separen un poco antes de llegar a los límites de la preparatoria. Si bien ya se les ha visto juntos en la escuela, piensan que no es bueno revelar todo tan de repente, y cuando entran al patio principal Sakuragi camina al lado del zorro hacia el aparcadero en donde dejará su bicicleta.

Sin embargo, al llegar al aparcadero, ambos se detienen en seco al distinguir una pareja besándose sin mucho pudor bajo la sombra de un árbol: son Youhei y Haruko. Y los dos jugadores de básquetbol los observan con sorpresa, pero por razones completamente diferentes.

—No, Youhei… Aquí no… —dice Haruko entre susurros y permisiones. Pero colaborando con su novio.

—Eres mi novia, Haruko… ¿Qué hay de malo…?

—Esta tarde… Ya te dije que no habrá nadie en casa…

Hanamichi siente que el corazón se le encoge al escuchar la conversación.

Sin querer, Kaede hace ruido con la bicicleta, y la pareja se sobresalta bruscamente al sentirse descubiertos.

—¿Hanamichi? —preguntan Haruko y Youhei al unísono. Y Haruko se da cuenta de que Rukawa está junto a él.

La visión no le gusta ni un poco.

—Hola, Hanamichi —sonríe Mito con sinceridad. Se siente culpable por abandonar a sus amigos al iniciar su relación con Haruko, pero le alegra de verdad ver a Hanamichi.

—Hola, Youhei…

La situación es incómoda para todos.

No intercambian más palabras, y es Hanamichi quien se excusa y se marcha con Kaede.

Pero a los cuatro les ha quedado la extraña sensación de que algo malo va a suceder… Y ese sabor amargo de la tristeza se apodera de sus paladares.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos y a todas.**

**Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

**Este ha sido el capítulo de los besos. Como ven, Hanamichi ha estado relativamente bien. Haruko no lo ha buscado en tres meses que lleva saliendo con Rukawa, y parece que también ella está bien con Youhei¿verdad? (si ignoramos eso de las hormonas de la segunda parejita, aquí no hay nada malo¿cierto?).**

**Pero… Ya saben eso de que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma… Y aquí es a la inversa: después de tres largos meses de tranquilidad y paz y amor y esas cosas, lo menos que podemos esperar es que alguien sufra un poquito… Y aquí no va a sufrir sólo una persona, sino tres o cuatro.**

**De todos modos ofrezco disculpas por la demora, que sé es mucha, y anticipo otras por lo que me voy a tardar en subir la siguiente actualización, que ahora me he hecho un espacio por los días de vacaciones de Semana Santa. Pero el lunes entro y tengo exámenes y tareas y trabajos y un congreso de bioquímica vegetal y la calendarización de mi parcela con cempasúchil (cempoalxóchitl, marigold, rosa de las indias, y demás nombres de la flor de muerto) y el tiempo que hay que dedicarle al novio… Pues soy una persona sumamente ocupada, y además debo hacerle espacio a mis amigos de la preparatoria y de la secundaria, más la parte de que voy a empezar a ir al gimnasio, y encima viene mi cumpleaños… Ya mejor no sigo porque me da flojera pensar en lo que falta.**

**En fin. Gracias por los reviews que espero recibir, y por el tiempo que se tomaron en leer el capítulo.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

**NOTA PARA KHIRA (por si lee este fic): ACTUALIZA "KODOKU"!**


	15. Indicios de tormenta

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO QUINTO: Indicios de tormenta**

Hace varios meses que Haruko Akagi sale con Youhei Mito. Llevan una relación tranquila y, en apariencia, sólida. Y son una de las parejas más conocidas en Shohoku.

Mito suele considerarse un hombre muy afortunado, puesto que tiene una familia cariñosa, una novia bonita y dulce y unos amigos envidiables. Siente que su vida ha llegado a ser perfecta. Y no se cansa de agradecer al cielo el regalo tan hermoso que le ha llegado con la presencia de Haruko en su vida.

Mientras sus pensamientos fluyen en su cabeza, llega hasta el aula de donde Haruko sale, y ambos inician el camino hacia la salida de la preparatoria.

Como había dicho por la mañana, Haruko tiene su casa vacía por el resto de la tarde…

Esa tarde deciden caminar más rápido de lo normal. No pasan al parque, como siempre. No comen helado. No se besan en el camino. A ambos les apremia el tiempo.

Efectivamente, al llegar a la residencia Akagi no hay nadie.

Haruko se siente excitada: es la primera vez que va a tener relaciones con su novio. Youhei está muy nervioso: es la primera vez que hará el amor con la mujer de quien se ha enamorado.

Nada más descalzarse, Haruko besa a Youhei. Pero su beso es distinto a los de siempre. Hay una urgencia que resulta molesta, pero nadie dice nada.

La muchacha conduce al chico hasta su habitación, y ahí cierran la puerta.

Haruko quiere disfrutar cada momento. Sabe que su chico nunca antes ha estado con una mujer, y eso la excita todavía más.

Youhei, a sabiendas de que Haruko ya no es virgen, desea ser quien deje una huella en su piel y en su corazón. No le importa quién estuvo antes, sino cuánto tiempo permanecerá él mismo al lado de la chica que le ha robado el corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanamichi se encuentra en el vestidor de hombres del gimnasio. Tuvo una práctica extenuante, y lo único que desea en ese momento es llegar a casa y dormir doce horas consecutivas (aprovechando que es viernes).

Suspira: Kaede no está con él. El moreno tuvo que irse temprano a casa porque su padre le pidió que estuviera presente en una cena que ofrecían en su casa esa noche, con la intención de cerrar un contrato muy importante para la firma legal en la que el señor Rukawa es miembro.

Hanamichi no objetó nada y ahora se encuentra arrepintiéndose de no haberle pedido a su novio que lo esperara.

Al terminar de vestirse y de guardar sus cosas, Hanamichi abandona el gimnasio. Al ser el último, es él quien debe asegurarse de que todo quede cerrado.

Sin embargo, al dar la media vuelta en la entrada con la disposición de marcharse a casa, un hombre lo espera, recargado en un árbol.

—Youhei…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras cerrar la puerta de entrada, Youhei se acomoda en el sofá más grande de la sala de su amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar.

—Ya basta de rodeos, Youhei —suelta Hanamichi. fuera del gimnasio le había dicho que quería hablar con él de algo muy importante, y por eso lo invitó a su casa—. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Mito lo observa. Hanamichi ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos por el simple gusto de estar juntos. Sin embargo, eso no lo ha quitado del puesto de su mejor amigo.

—Hoy estuve con Haruko…

Hanamichi no responde. Saca un envase de leche del refrigerador, busca vasos en la alacena y encuentra un par de bolsitas de galletas. Dispone todo en la mesita de centro e invita a Youhei a comer lo que quiera.

—Hicimos… el amor por primera vez… —continúa Mito.

Sakuragi no se esperaba aquella confesión, pero lo disimula bien.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí.

En ese momento confirma las sospechas que le surgieron al principio de la semana, cuando se encontró a la pareja detrás del edificio de la escuela mientras él y Kaede aparcaban la bicicleta del segundo.

—No creerás lo nervioso que estaba, Hanamichi. Pero creo que lo hice bien. Ella me agradeció el momento. Y dijo que me quería.

—Youhei, tú… —Sakuragi le dedica a su amigo una mirada inquisitiva.

—Claro que usé protección… Aunque fue Haruko quien me enseñó a usarla —reconoce y se sonroja ligeramente.

Youhei continúa hablando largo rato más, pero Hanamichi vuelve a tener ese extraño presentimiento de que algo malo se aproxima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento ha sido por demás pesado, pero el capitán Ryouta ha decidido darlo por terminado una hora antes lo habitual.

A Haruko le ha rondado por la cabeza una idea desde hace varios días, pero no ha podido llevarla a cabo por causas externas. Sin embargo, hoy es el día: quiere retomar lo que no ha concluido con Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Sin titubeos, decide acercarse al pelirrojo. Le habla, y la tristeza se instala en la mirada castaña nada más intercambiar el saludo.

—Hola, Hanamichi…

El pelirrojo empieza a sentirse ansioso.

—Hola, Haruko.

—Yo… —continúa ella— Me preguntaba por qué ya no nos hemos visto… Antes éramos muy cercanos…

Él asiente, pero no responde.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a casa cuando estés listo?

El pelirrojo da cualquier excusa, pero logra deslindarse del compromiso. No quiere arruinar lo que tiene con Rukawa, y no está dispuesto a mermar la felicidad de Youhei, por más que sienta deseos de volver a hacerlo con Haruko.

Ayako observa la escena: el semblante del pelirrojo cambia en cuanto Haruko le dirige la palabra. Eso le ha pasado desde hace varios meses. Y para ella no fue un secreto eso del noviazgo entre los dos hace algún tiempo.

Sin embargo, aunque a ella le huelan mal las cosas, no cree ser nadie para meterse en los problemas de Hanamichi.

Aunque el pelirrojo deje de lado las clases, aunque luzca deprimido y triste, y aunque pase lo que pase, ella no puede intervenir.

Sigue mirándolos. El gesto de Sakuragi cambia paulatinamente, y su sonrisa inicial se transforma en una mueca de… ¿tristeza? Ella no puede creerlo, puesto que Hanamichi Sakuragi es el más animado de los miembros del equipo.

Y es ahí donde, con ese afán de hermana mayor que la caracteriza, decide involucrarse, sin saber bien a bien si estará haciendo lo correcto.

Nada más ver que Hanamichi abandona el gimnasio, Ayako se acerca a Haruko.

—Hola, Haruko —saluda con expresión de ingenuidad. Ella sospecha algo, pero no quiere que Haruko se entere.

—Hola Ayako¿cómo estás? —la castaña deja ver una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Muy bien, Haruko. Tú luces linda. No me extraña que Hanamichi Sakuragi esté tan atento contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No lo has notado, Haruko?

La aludida cree que Ayako sabe algo, pero no va a permitir que le vea la cara.

—Ayako… Si te refieres a que Hanamichi está enamorado de mí… Ya lo sé.

La respuesta sorprende mucho a la muchacha de rizos. Más porque la expresión de Haruko en nada luce inocente. Ahora parece la de un buitre.

—¿Qué?

—Hanamichi y yo somos amigos, Ayako. Pero sé que está enamorado de mí.

Cerca de ahí, Rukawa escucha con mucha discreción. Pone atención en cualquier cosa que pudiera interesarle.

—¿Entonces estás enterada?

—Sí.

Haruko sigue sonriendo. Y Ayako parece no reconocer a la mujer que tiene frente a ella.

—No creo que sea tu trabajo preocuparte por Hanamichi, Ayako —dice Haruko—. Si te interesa, él y yo arreglamos nuestros asuntos… en privado —y la entrenadora puede jurar que la mirada de Haruko deja traslucir algo de perversidad.

Ayako se queda con la boca abierta¿dónde demonios está la dulce niña que tan bien contrastaba con el capitán Akagi?

—Ahora, si me disculpas, Ayako… Tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho lo último, la castaña da la media vuelta y deja a Ayako con las palabras en la boca. Ninguna de las dos se ha dado cuenta de que un muchacho de mirada gélida ha quedado completamente impresionado con lo que logró leer entre líneas: peligro para el torpe… Y el torpe no lo sabe… O lo sabe, pero no está en condiciones de notarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Dos actualizaciones de una sola vez es un reto para mí. Si alguien me lo contara, no lo creería.**

**Bueno, esto es como una compensación por mi ausencia que anticipo desde ya. Yo prometo hacer todo lo posible, pero estoy casi segura de que la espera para el capítulo dieciséis será larga.**

**Ahora… Debo despedirme porque estoy quedándome dormida sobre el teclado, y no creo que la saliva sea buena para el funcionamiento de mi equipo.**

**Espero sus comentarios, y este momento las sugerencias son muy útiles (no sólo en este momento: siempre son útiles las sugerencias).**

**Cuídense mucho, y no dejen de leer.**

**NOTA PARA KHIRA (por si lee este fic): ACTUALIZA "KODOKU"!**


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

**TRAMPAS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SEXTO**

Con una toalla seca, Haruko limpia el vaho que se ha formado en el espejo del baño. Está envuelta en una toalla blanca, recién bañada y con el pelo mojado todavía.

Observa la imagen del otro lado del espejo. Su mirada parece haber cambiado, y su gesto es serio. Mira sus propios ojos en el reflejo, con detenimiento.

Hay determinación en su mirada…

No sabe cómo hará para conseguirlo, pero Hanamichi Sakuragi no la dejará así de fácil. No cuando a él le entregó su primera vez. No cuando a él le ha permitido compartir con ella la intimidad.

—Hanamichi Sakuragi: eres mío —sentencia, y una sonrisa de triunfo empieza a dibujarse en su rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los domingos, los jóvenes se reúnen en el centro comercial para mirar escaparates, tomar un helado o jugar en la arcadia.

Y Kaede Rukawa, en otras circunstancias, pasaría de largo todas esas actividades, para tan sólo concentrarse en practicar en alguna cancha pública.

Sin embargo, ése domingo es especial: es 1 de abril. El cumpleaños del torpe. O, mejor dicho, de su novio…

Kaede sonríe sin querer: su novio… Le gusta mucho cómo suena eso.

En ese momento camina en dirección a casa de Hanamichi. Quedó en pasar por él para llevarlo a pasear, como celebración por su cumpleaños.

Está muy emocionado, puesto que el pelirrojo le ha permitido compartir con él su décimo séptimo aniversario.

Sonríe sin querer, en tanto disminuye la distancia que existe entre la residencia de su novio y el punto en el que él se encuentra. Y se arrebola ante la sola mención de la palabra: "su novio"…

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Kaede Rukawa _gay_. Enamorado de otro hombre. Enamorado de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Y, lo mejor y más extraño de todo, Hanamichi Sakuragi, en apariencia, le corresponde…

Definitivamente, está pasando la mejor temporada de su vida.

Sonríe con gesto bobo. Sigue caminando y mantiene la sonrisa varios minutos. Se detiene frente a un cruce peatonal. Espera a que el semáforo indique que las personas pueden avanzar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuragi se acomoda el cabello por última vez ante el espejo del baño. Está recién bañado y aún no logra un peinado que lo deje satisfecho.

Revuelve su cabellera tres minutos más y piensa que ya es suficiente de experimentar. Así que prosigue a colocarse la camisa, abotonarla y doblarse las mangas. Luego elige el cinturón que mejor combina con los zapatos y concluye impregnándose el cuello con la loción que Rukawa le regaló un mes atrás.

Cuando sale del baño, consulta el reloj de pared que hay en el pasillo y se da cuenta de que faltan cinco minutos para que Rukawa llegue por él.

No tiene idea de dónde se llevará a cabo su cita de ese día, pero supone que se trata de algo especial para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Como quiera que sea, no le preocupa. Rukawa nunca lo ha defraudado y siempre elige los mejores lugares para visitar.

Los cinco minutos transcurren. Y luego otros cinco.

Cuando Hanamichi está a punto de ver la manecilla grande llegar al sexto minuto de retardo, el timbre de su puerta suena…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oculta detrás del tronco de un árbol, sacó un espejito de mano de su bolso. Observó su reflejo y verificó, por enésima vez, que su maquillaje fuera perfecto.

—Lista —se dijo a sí misma. Volvió a guardar el espejito y reinició el camino hasta la puerta blanca. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran.

Un sorprendido y muy atractivo Hanamichi Sakuragi la mira incrédulo, y ella supone que ha logrado el efecto que deseaba causar con su aspecto.

Se ha esmerado especialmente en su arreglo para ese día: es el cumpleaños de Hanamichi. De seguro planeaba pasarlo con esa persona que ha captado su atención. Pero Haruko Akagi ha decidido que Hanamichi volverá a ser suyo. Y nadie puede moverla si ha determinado que algo va a suceder. Así que, sin avisar, y a una hora propicia, ha llegado a interceptarlo.

—Hola, Hanamichi —saluda con su mejor sonrisa.

Muy estupefacto por la visión que tiene en la puerta de su casa, Hanamichi parpadea repetidas veces.

—Ha-Haruko… —logra tartamudear.

La muchacha vuelve a sonreírle, y se le queda mirando fijamente.

—¿No me invitas a pasar? —pregunta, esperando que el cuerpo del pelirrojo le permita la entrada a la residencia.

El chico se aparta, más por mecánica que por intención, y Haruko aprovecha para entrar. Él cierra la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico joven se detiene frente a la verja de una bonita casa de dos pisos. Sonríe a nadie y exhala con aire tranquilo.

No le da mucha confianza visitar esa casa en fin de semana, pero él es capaz de todo por que estén juntos algunas horas.

Recorre la poca distancia existente entre la entrada al jardín y la puerta principal, y toca el timbre.

Espera paciente hasta que un enorme hombre de casi dos metros atiende.

—Hola –sonríe intentando disimular sus nervios.

—Mito, eres tú… —murmura el gigante.

—Capitán Akagi… Siempre es un gusto saludarle… —sonríe tontamente.

—¿Siempre debes ser tan… adulador, Mito?

Youhei no le responde. En el fondo respeta a Takenori Akagi, pero a veces resulta hartante.

—Yo sólo he venido a visitar a Haruko.

—Ella no está aquí.

Youhei se sobresalta: ¿cómo que su novia no está en casa? Y lo peor de todo, no le avisó…

—Seguro está con Fujii y Matsui —dice, más por convencerse que por comentarlo.

—¿Estás jugando, Mito? —pregunta Akagi, muy serio— Dijo que se reuniría contigo.

Youhei parpadea sin comprender.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Ya te dije, Hanamichi. Creo que me has olvidado mucho de un tiempo hacia acá.

El pelirrojo observa a la chica que se encuentra en su sofá. Lleva en su casa treinta minutos, y no hay señas de Rukawa. Lo que más extraño le parece es que Haruko sólo ha estado sentada, observándolo.

—Qué quieres, Haruko? —pregunta por fin. Algo no le huele bien de esa visita.

La pregunta descoloca a la chica, que no la esperaba.

—Sólo quería… —Haruko se levanta de su lugar y empieza a avanzar hacia el muchacho que la mira con desconfianza— Hablar contigo, Hanamichi.

Sakuragi la observa. Debe reconocer que ella aún tiene ese encanto que al principio lo conquistó.

Haruko se acerca cada vez más al pelirrojo. Cuando llega frente a él, provoca que los labios de ambos se unan en un beso muy diferente a cualquiera de los que antes habían experimentado.

Y Hanamichi, muy a su pesar, ésta vez… Tampoco es capaz de negarse…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hooooooolaaaaaaaaas!**

**Lo sé: muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar este fic. La verdad es que no voy a justificarme: sólo se me fue la inspiración. Este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo, porque no tenía idea de cómo continuar. Pero, como no quiero regresar a la escuela con tantos trabajos pendientes aquí, decidí exprimir ideas de donde fuera y aquí está el resultado.**

**Sin más, a contestar reviews:**

**Shadir: Es la primera vez que contesto reviews en este fic. Pero sí. Ya veremos qué pasa aquí. Aunque…Bueno, mejor no hecho a perder la sorpresa y dejo que lo averigües en el próximo capítulo. Besos.**

**Ran-k: Hola. Espero que aún tengas paciencia y leas esta actualización. Me ha costado trabajo este capítulo, pero si lo que esperas es ver sangre por aquí, no te defraudaré. Sigue leyendo, y gracias por el review.**

**Kmiloncia: Pobre y Youhei… Él siempre tan bueno y comprensivo… Pero sabemos que aquí no es Haruko la única culpable… Aunque Rukawa y Youhei sí son víctimas. Sigue leyendo. Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Miguel: Sólo porque tú lo pediste en _Enséñame a quererte_, me puse a trabajar y he actualizado esta historia. Me da mucho gusto que Haruko se haya vuelto tan mala, porque hasta tú la odias, y eso que yo sólo la he distorsionado un poquito… De todos modos a mí me satisface el saber que lo que escribo se vulva medio realista. Te mando besos y abrazos, y tenme paciencia.**


	17. Descubiertos

**TRAMPAS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SÉPTIMO: Descubiertos**

El pelirrojo siente la lengua cálida de Haruko tratando de abrirse paso en su boca, y en ese momento cobra conciencia de lo que está sucediendo: la chica a quien amó durante tanto tiempo está besándolo, como tantas veces lo ha hecho ya… Pero él no se siente bien, así que no le corresponde. Piensa en Rukawa. Los labios de Rukawa son cálidos, y los de Haruko, voraces. Las manos de Rukawa no lo aprisionan; las de Haruko sí.

—No —murmura. Y de súbito se hace hacia atrás, separándose de ella.

—¿Qué? —la muchacha se sobresalta— ¿Qué pasa?

Hanamichi no le responde, pero la mira a los ojos. Ella le sostiene la mirada. No comprende por qué ha estado ya más de quince minutos a solas con Hanamichi y aún no están teniendo relaciones en su habitación.

Un silencio muy incómodo se instala entre ambos durante varios minutos. Ninguno se atreve a hablar. Y luego, el timbre de la puerta los interrumpe.

Hanamichi se levanta, alejándose de Haruko. Ella lo mira con rabia contenida: ¿cómo se atreve a despreciarla, cuando Youhei besa el suelo por donde ella camina?

—No abras —pronuncia ella. Pero es más una orden que una petición.

El pelirrojo se detiene un segundo, y luego vuelve a su labor.

Abre la puerta sin detenerse a echar un vistazo por la mirilla, y, detrás de la puerta, se encuentra con un sonriente Youhei, que cambia su expresión en cuanto se da cuenta de la presencia de una chica en la casa de su amigo pelirrojo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la enorme casa vacía, se escucha el timbre insistente del teléfono.

Pero nadie responde después de siete llamados.

Alguien del otro lado decide insistir, y el teléfono vuelve a sonar hasta cansarse.

Pero, otra vez, nadie responde.

En un tercer intento, el timbre se escucha cinco veces. Por fortuna, en esa ocasión Yoshie acaba de entrar, muy apresurada, y está a punto de no responder la llamada. Pero algo la obliga a levantar el auricular.

—¿Hola?... —responde. Escucha la voz de una mujer demasiado formal, y sus ojos por poco se desorbitaron cuando escucha lo que sigue— Aquí vive… ¿Quién es?... No… No… Sí, en seguida voy hacia allá…

Yoshie empieza a llorar y permanece inmóvil menos de un minuto, hasta que recobra un poco la compostura y sale de la casa a toda prisa, asegurándose de llevar consigo el teléfono celular.

Ya en el camino llamará a sus padres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youhei permanece en el umbral de la puerta, sin entender qué está sucediendo ahí.

Miles de explicaciones posibles se hilan en su cabeza, cada una más irreal que la anterior. Pero todas posibles, finalmente. Haruko debe tener una razón muy buena, muy lógica y muy justa para estar a solas en casa de Hanamichi, sobre todo si le ha mentido para no verlo a él.

—Youhei… —murmura Sakuragi.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Haruko? —pregunta el moreno sin reparar en la mirada triste de su mejor amigo. Quiere una explicación, y la quiere ahora.

—… —Haruko no ha preparado una buena respuesta. Nunca consideró que su novio pudiera sorprenderla en plena infidelidad.

Y, aunque las circunstancias no los delatan, Youhei presiente que le han mentido, Hanamichi no quita esa expresión de su mirada y Haruko no puede ocultar los nervios.

—Youhei, yo… —empieza la chica. Pero su novio sabe que le ha estado ocultando algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Hanamichi? —ahora se vuelve hacia el pelirrojo, que lo mira fijamente.

En realidad, Hanamichi ha estado deseando en secreto que algo o alguien lo obligue a dejar a Haruko, porque se siente demasiado débil para resistirse a los encantos femeninos. Sabe que le ha fallado a Youhei de la peor manera posible, pero se siente tan harto de ser un títere, que ya no le importa sacrificar esa amistad tan añeja.

Youhei aún está esperando una respuesta, pero ninguno se la dará.

Harto del ambiente que respira, Mito jala a Haruko de la mano y la saca del hogar de Hanamichi, sin siquiera despedirse del pelirrojo ni cerrar la puerta.

Sakuragi se queda solo, preguntándose en dónde demonios está Rukawa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recién ha pagado el monto que la recepcionista le pidió por la habitación, Youhei lleva a Haruko casi a rastras hasta la habitación que le han alquilado por las siguientes doce horas.

Abre la puerta con la llave que le dieron abajo, entra y arrastra a Haruko hacia dentro, casi arrojándola sobre la cama. Después, cierra la puerta con seguro.

Youhei está exasperado. No nota la cara asustada de su novia al haberla obligado a entrar en un hotel, si no sucio, al menos que le sigue pareciendo desagradable.

Haruko llora. Está muy asustada, puesto que nunca había visto a Youhei perder la calma. Ella estaba segura de que su novio nunca sospecharía algo de lo que tenía con el pelirrojo, pero estaba equivocada. Ahora ve las consecuencias de sus actos, y su novio parece estar fuera de sí.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —pregunta Youhei, serio, dándole la espalda a la chica. Él no quiere que vea el dolor en su mirada.

—… —Haruko no le responde. No planea contestarle, porque no ha hilado una mentira lo suficientemente veraz.

—Responde, Haruko —ordena Youhei. Su voz no ha elevado el volumen, pero se nota el tono de desesperación por escuchar una respuesta.

—Yo… —ella intenta ganar tiempo, pero sabe que esta vez no le servirá mentir.

—¡RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ! —estalla el moreno. Levanta los brazos y hace aspavientos— ¿Es tan difícil decir que estabas ahí porque fuiste a felicitarlo? ¿O porque querías celebrarle en su cumpleaños?

—Youhei, no…

—¡CÁLLATE!

Haruko se asusta más que un minuto atrás. Nunca había visto a su novio en ese estado.

—¡No es sencillo! ¿Verdad? ¡Y no es sencillo porque es mentira! Pero tú estabas segura que con sonreírme todo se solucionaba, porque el idiota soy yo.

—No es así… —intenta defenderse Haruko.

—¿No es así? —la interrumpe él— ¿Me vas a decir que estoy loco, que no tenías algo que ver con Hanamichi, que no me mentías para que te dejara en paz y tú pudieras ir a revolcarte con quien era mi mejor amigo?

Haruko abre los ojos muy grandes. Cree que sus oídos la engañan.

—¡¿Vas a decirme que no eres una cualquiera, Haruko! ¿Qué el único imbécil que te creía pura era yo? ¿Qué no te acostaste conmigo una vez, sólo para saber qué se sentía hacerlo con otro?

La chica se queda sin palabras. ¿Cómo se enteró Youhei de todo aquello? Está segura de haber sido discreta. Nadie sabía lo que pasa entre ella y Sakuragi.

—Te amaba, Haruko —dice Youhei. Pero en su voz hay un infinito dolor. Está a punto de llorar—. Te amaba como no tienes idea. Estuve dispuesto a sacrificar a mi mejor amigo por estar junto a ti…

Mito, que ha virado y se arrodilla frente a ella, la mira a los ojos. Tiene una mirada triste y transparente.

—¿Qué te hacía él, Haruko? —Youhei nuevamente se pone en pie. Da un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella— ¿Te besaba como yo? ¿Fue lo mismo estar conmigo que con él?

Haruko observa lo que nunca pensó: Youhei Mito, el muchacho confiable y sereno, está aproximándose para besarla. Pero no la besa cuando está cerca. Intenta tenderse sobre ella. Pero nunca pretende besarla.

Pesa más que la chica, lo que le permite recostarla sin cuidado. La aprisiona con su cuerpo, hasta que ella no tiene oportunidad de levantarse. Youhei empieza a acariciarla sobre la ropa. Y Haruko se asusta, porque sospecha que querrá que se entregue a él. Cierra los ojos: no quiere verlo. Le asusta. Youhei la respetaba, la trataba como reina. Ahora no sabe de qué pueda ser capaz.

Pero en un momento todo se detiene. Haruko no abre los ojos, pero no puede dar crédito a su imaginación cuando escucha sollozos y luego siente un par de lágrimas sobre su rostro: son las lágrimas de su, hasta ahora, novio.

No pasan ni cinco segundos, cuando deja de sentir el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo. Abre los ojos y lo busca: Youhei se encuentra hecho un ovillo al otro lado de la cama.

—Youhei…

—Déjame.

La voz del chico suena neutra, sin sentimiento.

—Vamos, Youhei —ella se sonríe. Si Mito la ha soltado, significa que la perdonará.

—Vete, Haruko.

—¿Qué? —la aludida no da crédito a sus oídos.

—Ya me escuchaste.

—No hablas en serio.

El moreno se medio incorpora sobre la cama y encara a la que hacía unos momentos era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

—No quiero volver a verte, Haruko —dicta, más frío que el mismo Rukawa.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿No entiendes? ¡LÁRGATE! No quiero volver a tenerte cerca de mí.

La chica tarda un par de segundos en salir de su estupor: ¿de verdad Youhei Mito se ha atrevido a terminarla?

Sin embargo, en la mirada del muchacho hay un dolor indescriptible.

Haruko se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Youhei vuelve a recostarse. Se abraza a sí mismo y empieza a llorar en silencio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hizo sólo diez minutos de camino, desde su casa hasta el hospital del que llamaron a su casa. Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Sabía que no era una hermana perfecta, pero no por eso Kaede dejaba de interesarle.

—Soy Yoshie Rukawa —se presenta nerviosa ante la enfermera del mostrador—. Me dijeron que mi hermano ingresó hace una hora.

—¿Kaede Rukawa? —Yoshie asiente— Aún está en urgencias.

—¿Cómo está?

—El médico a cargo le informará, señorita.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Cuando nos notifiquen le avisaremos.

La enfermera tiene cara de pocos amigos. Yoshie está asustada y nerviosa.

—Puede esperar ahí —la mujer señala un asiento vacío en la sala de espera.

Yoshie, no muy satisfecha con lo que sabe, se dirige al lugar.

Deben haber pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos, pero ella no lo ha percibido. De repente, una camilla rodeada de médicos y un par de enfermeras pasa frente a ella. Yoshie empieza a llorar cuando se da cuenta de que es su hermano, Kaede Rukawa, quien es transportado, aún inconsciente, hacia una habitación.

Se levanta del asiento asustada, y se dirige al médico que camina más atrás del resto.

—¿Cómo está mi hermano? —pregunta sin cortesía.

El médico la contempla y no sonríe.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Soy Yoshie Rukawa, y él es mi hermano. ¿Está bien?

El galeno se ajusta los anteojos y le responde:

—El muchacho fue atropellado a unas seis calles de aquí. Tiene traumatismos en el cuerpo y en la cabeza, y recién terminamos de operar y de hacer las curaciones. Ahora lo llevaremos al área de terapia intensiva. En un par de horas los trasladaremos a una habitación y ahí podrá verlo.

—¿Pero se pondrá bien? —Yoshie está a punto de romper a llorar. Su hermano luce mucho más pálido de lo normal. Tiene vendada la cabeza y un brazo. Y no parece tener intenciones de despertar.

—Está mal herido, pero se recuperará.

Dicho lo último, el médico reinicia su camino tras la camilla, y Yoshie los observa perderse.

Regresa a su lugar y comienza a llorar. Se pregunta en dónde demonios estarán sus padres en ese momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Por fin, un nuevo capítulo de _Trampas del corazón_. Espero que les guste.**

**Ando de prisa (como siempre), así que paso a responder reviews:**

**Miguel: Como te dije por el mensajero, pronto aparecerás por aquí para alargar la vida de este fic. Ya sabemos cómo está la cuestión ahora: Rukawa se accidentó, Youhei descubrió el engaño y Hanamichi se sentirá peor que nadie. Ni hablamos de Haruko, porque se ha caído del pedestal en el que la tenían un par de muchachos guapos. Escribe un review y platícame qué te pareció. Ojalá pronto nos reencontremos en el msn.**

**Kikimaru: Haruko es desagradable aquí, pero tendrá su merecido. Ya ves que no fue Rukawa quien los sorprendió, sino el mismísimo Youhei. Continúa leyendo y deja reviews en los próximos capítulos. Por cierto: ¿has leído mis otros fics?**

**Kmiloncia: Rukawa está plenamente justificado por haber llegado tarde esta vez. Y él no se ha enterado de la cuestión, sino Youhei. Por fin alguien ha puesto en su lugar a Haruko. Besos.**

**Elena: Creo que Youhei logró patear a Haruko más lejor de lo que tú querías hacerlo. Saludos y sigue leyendo.**


	18. Amnesia

**TRAMPAS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO OCTAVO: Amnesia**

La chica observa el reloj por tercera vez en un lapso de quince minutos. No le agrada que el tiempo transcurra con tal lentitud.

—¡Yoshie! —escucha una voz de mujer que reconoce de inmediato.

—¡Mamá!

La chica se levanta de la silla en la que estaba. Su madre llega acompañada de su padre, sin mostrar mucha preocupación en sus facciones.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sonabas muy alterada por teléfono, hija.

—¡Papá!

Yoshie se abraza a su padre, un hombre evidentemente mayor que su esposa, de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

—¿Por qué nos has hecho venir, Yoshie? —pregunta la mujer, de cabello teñido a rubio y formas aún voluptuosas. No debe tener más de cuarenta años.

—Kaede, papá —pronuncia la muchacha, y vuelve a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —suelta el padre, un poco fastidiado— Ese chico siempre está metiéndose en líos.

—Déjala hablar, cariño —pide la mujer, sonriéndole a Yoshie—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

—Él… Él tuvo un accidente, mamá… Y está muy grave…

La madre se lleva una mano a los labios y abre los ojos muy grandes. El padre, en cambio, no se inmuta.

—¿De qué accidente hablas? —la señora Rukawa desea escuchar los detalles.

—Llamaron a casa y me dijeron que un auto lo atropelló, y ustedes no contestaron los teléfonos, así que tuve que venir yo sola…

Yoshie rompe a llorar de nueva cuenta. Está muy nerviosa. Ella recuerda esa sensación: una vez, cuando ella tenía siete años y Kaede tres, el chico subió a un árbol por consejo de ella, se resbaló y se rompió un brazo al caer desde la rama más elevada. Rukawa tuvo el brazo enyesado casi dos meses, y Yoshie, en secreto, se sintió muy culpable.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —les pregunta, como tomando conciencia de cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando la compañía de sus padres.

—¿Qué dices? —es su madre quien habla.

—Llevo aquí sentada tres horas, y les avisé en cuanto subí al auto al salir de casa.

Su voz suena un poco a reproche, pero su padre, con toda la tranquilidad, le responde:

—Estaba en una junta con un socio muy importante, y necesitaba a tu madre junto a mí. Nos desocupamos apenas hace una hora y supusimos que ni tú ni Kaede se moverían de aquí.

Yoshie entristece más, pero sólo baja la cabeza. Sabe que ella es preferida sobre su hermano menor, pero no al grado que en ese momento está percibiendo.

Ni cinco minutos han pasado desde la llegada de los señores Rukawa, cuando una enfermera sale de un pasillo y se dirige a ellos:

—¿Ustedes son familiares de Kaede Rukawa? —pregunta con aire de solemnidad.

—Sí —responde el padre.

—¿Cómo está? —se adelanta Yoshie, nerviosa y con ansias impresas en el tono.

—Están subiéndolo a una habitación.

—¿Pero va a recuperarse? —interviene la señora Rukawa por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Sí. Pero debemos tenerlo en observación por algún tiempo.

Yoshie baja la cabeza con aire triste.

—Pueden pasar a verlo, si desean. En recepción les informarán el número de su habitación.

La enfermera hace una reverencia y se aleja de Yoshie y de sus padres. Ella no espera a que alguno de sus progenitores tome la iniciativa, porque sabe que podrían tardar en decidirlo. Comienza a caminar hacia el mostrador para preguntar el número de habitación en la que está su hermano menor. La enfermera le informa que lo han asignado al cuarto 311, en el tercer piso.

Yoshie y sus padres se dirigen al ascensor.

**x X x**

Hanamichi suspira otra vez. Mira el reloj y ve que marca las siete y cuarto.

—¿Qué se está creyendo ese zorro?

Obviamente, ya no van a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Suspira con tristeza. Él se había preparado para pasar todo el día con Kaede. Nadie más le importaba en esa fecha junto a él. Sólo Kaede Rukawa.

Sakuragi toma una decisión.

—Sé que alguna vez me dio su teléfono —murmura. Se dirige a su habitación para tratar de encontrarlo y llamarle para gritar un par de cosas antes de pedirle que se vean, de decirle que lo necesita y abrazarlo cuando estén juntos.

**x X x**

Rukawa luce pálido. El color de su piel siempre ha sido muy claro, pero las sábanas blancas y la bata no ayudan a hacerlo ver bien. Yoshie lo contempla con los ojos enrojecidos y el corazón nervioso. Sus padres, por otro lado, se mantienen lejos de la cama.

—Ay, Kaede… —murmura la muchacha. Acto seguido, oculta el rostro entre sus manos.

Escuchan pasos acercándose a la habitación. De inmediato la puerta se abre y por ella atraviesa un hombre de corbata enfundado en una bata blanca.

—Buenas tardes —saluda—. Soy el doctor Matsumoto. Estaré a cargo del caso de este muchacho.

Las tres personas lo contemplan. El señor Rukawa es el primero en hablar.

—Espero que mi hijo tenga la mejor atención que este hospital pueda brindar —dice sin mostrar preocupación. Yoshie se sorprende de momento.

—Claro, señor —asiente el médico.

—El dinero no es problema, doctor Matsumoto —agrega la señora Rukawa con coquetería. Yoshie siente náuseas—. Mi esposo es un hombre muy solvente.

—Lo sé, señora.

La chica contempla la deprimente escena que se lleva a cabo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está mi hermano? —pregunta sin cortesía.

—Este chico ha corrido con mucha suerte —recomienza el médico después de aclararse la garganta. La señora Rukawa es una mujer muy atractiva, según su parecer—. Los golpes que recibió fueron graves, pero ha resistido y ahora progresa favorablemente. Supongo que dentro de tres o cuatro días podrán llevarlo a casa.

—¿Entonces está fuera de peligro? —pregunta el señor Rukawa. Tal vez no nota el coqueteo que hay entre su esposa y el médico.

—Sí. Ahora debemos esperar a que despierte y sabremos si existen secuelas.

Yoshie suspira tranquila: su hermano estará bien.

**x X x**

El reloj marca las nueve de la noche en punto. Es la enésima vez que marca el número telefónico de Kaede y nadie contesta. Parece que de repente la casa ha sido abandonada.

Hanamichi podría estar furioso: ¿quién demonios se cree ese zorro dormilón para dejarlo plantado en su cumpleaños?

Sin embargo, algo no parece ir bien. Algo le preocupa. No sabe con certeza lo que es, pero presiente que algo no está bien en la desaparición repentina de su compañero de equipo.

—Será mejor que me vaya a la cama… Ya mañana lo intentaré de nuevo.

No es lo que quiere. El pelirrojo siente apremio por saber qué le ha sucedido a Kaede. Pero está consciente de que en ese momento no averiguará nada.

Al despertar pensará qué hacer.

**x X x**

Cerca de las once de la noche, una enfermera entra a la habitación de Kaede Rukawa a monitorear sus signos vitales por segunda vez desde que está en esa habitación. Su sueño parece tranquilo, su respiración es acompasada. Yoshie está sentada al lado de la cama. Nunca antes había estado tan preocupada por su hermano. Su madre mira por la ventana de la habitación. El señor Rukawa salió a buscar café para él y su esposa.

—¿Cómo fue a meterse en esto? —se pregunta la señora Rukawa en voz alta. A su hijo nunca le ha gustado complacerlos. Ella puede jurar que le divierte verlos intranquilos.

—No creerás que se paró frente a un auto a propósito, ¿verdad mamá?

Ella exhala pesadamente. Pensándolo bien suena descabellada la posibilidad.

Yoshie contempla a su hermano. Parece apacible. Le gustaría pensar que pronto va a despertar. De pronto lo contempla apretar los ojos; tal vez su sueño se ha tornado turbio. Pero, además, el muchacho mueve una mano.

—¡Mamá! —llama Yoshie.

La señora Rukawa se acerca a la cama.

—Kaede… ¿Estás bien?

Ambas lo contemplan. Rukawa, lentamente, abre los ojos. Tarda algunos segundos en enfocar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en la misma posición y sus ojos tardan un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz. Sin embargo, cuando por fin lo consigue, no puede identificar los rostros que lo miran con sonrisas en los labios.

—¡Kaede, despertaste! —sonríe Yoshie.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —agrega su madre.

El muchacho se sujeta la frente con una mano, pero percibe dolor en la cabeza y en el brazo. Sólo entonces se da cuenta de que tiene vendas en ambos lugares.

—Quienes… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues después de muchísimo tiempo, aquí traigo el capítulo 18 de este fic. Quiero ver hasta donde puedo llegar antes del 5 de enero. Ojalá les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos. Y felices fiestas decembrinas.**


	19. Recuperación

**TRAMPAS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO NOVENO: Recuperación**

El diagnóstico es concreto: amnesia. Temporal, seguramente. Consecuencia clara del fuerte golpe que el muchacho se ha llevado en la cabeza. Tal vez pase en unos días; tal vez en unos meses… Todo dependerá de los cuidados que reciba, de la atención que su familia ponga en él, e incluso de lo cercano que esté a sus recuerdos… Cosa difícil de conseguir, dado que el moreno no es precisamente sociable, y no tiene muchos amigos. O al menos su familia no sabe de la existencia de alguno.

El padre de Kaede debe volver a los negocios, por lo que los cuidados se dividen entre Yoshie y su madre. Kaede sólo permanece en el hospital un par de días. El dolor en las costillas es fuerte, pero lo envían a casa con medicamentos y una serie de recomendaciones que deben ser seguidas casi al pie de la letra. Él no objeta algo, puesto que, sin recuerdos o alguna información concreta, está a merced de quien asegure conocerlo, sea verdad o no.

La verdad es que no recuerda el trayecto que el auto recorre cuando lo trasladan a casa. Tampoco le parece familiar la enorme residencia en la que se adentra con ayuda de su hermana. Mucho menos cree que la amplia habitación decorada con pósters de la NBA y recortes de periódicos le pertenezca. ¿Acaso le gustaría el deporte? ¿Sería bueno jugando básquetbol? Las mujeres que han dicho ser su madre y su hermana están detrás de él cuando comienza a recorrer la alcoba. Se detiene frente a la mesita de noche que reposa a la derecha de la cama y toma entre sus manos un portarretratos que enmarca una fotografía de un grupo numeroso de muchachos. Sólo reconoce su imagen, y eso porque se ha visto un par de veces en el espejo. Pero de todos los que lo rodean, no tiene algo en la memoria.

—Son tus compañeros de equipo —escucha la voz de la muchacha que dice ser su hermana. Ella le habla a sus espaldas, contemplando también la fotografía.

—¿Equipo? ­pregunta en voz alta. Su pregunta no está dirigida a ella o a su madre, más bien es lanzada al aire. Pero ellas de seguro le responderán.

—Has jugado básquetbol desde la primaria —escucha la voz de la muchacha otra vez—. Y ahora eres de los mejores de Kanagawa.

—Yo… ¿juego básquetbol?

—Sí. En el equipo de la preparatoria Shohoku.

Kaede se queda pensando. No recuerda nada de un pasado unido al básquetbol. Pero en la fotografía luce tranquilo. No recuerda si alguna de las personas en la fotografía ha sido su amigo o amiga. No tiene idea de nada.

—Llamaré por teléfono a su padre —dice la señora Rukawa y abandona la habitación de su hijo menor. La verdad le resulta algo deprimente esa situación. Y, de hecho, ha comenzado a sentirse ligeramente culpable, porque sabe que no podrá ayudar al muchacho a superar la amnesia: es su hijo y nunca se ha preocupado por conocerlo. No puede asegurar si tiene amigos o novia, si alguien en la escuela se preocupará por él. Si alguien notará su cambio.

Con esos pensamientos la mujer abandona la habitación de su hijo. Se pregunta si su esposo se sentirá del mismo modo o tendrá pensamientos similares. Por un momento ella misma se sintió dudosa de si Kaede sólo habría querido llamar la atención, pero Yoshie sonó convincente: un muchacho de dieciséis años no va y se detiene a media avenida para que un auto lo arrolle y sus padres lo visiten en el hospital. La señora Rukawa se pregunta cómo demonios ha llegado a ser tan mala madre.

Y en tanto su madre se recrimina internamente, Kaede intenta sentirse cómodo en esa habitación. Se siente extraño, nada ahí dentro le parece familiar. Incluso la chica que tiene una expresión preocupada se le hace desconocida, aunque nota el parecido entre ambos y cree que es casi seguro que ella sea su hermana mayor, como no se han cansado de decírselo.

—¿Reconoces algo? —pregunta Yoshie. Tiene la esperanza de que su hermano responda afirmativamente.

—No.

Ella baja la mirada: será difícil ayudarlo a superar la amnesia. Se promete internamente aprovechar esta oportunidad y tratar de conocer mejor a su hermano.

—Me… —Kaede comienza dudoso— Me gustaría estar solo.

Yoshie asiente. Trata de sonreír pero le es imposible. En silencio, abandona la habitación.

Una vez que se ha quedado solo, Rukawa se sienta en la cama. Aún sujeta la fotografía que llamó su atención cuando recién entró en la habitación. La vuelve a mirar con detenimiento. Hay varios muchachos y dos muchachas. Se pregunta si alguno de ellos lo conoció bien. Él mismo está serio, pero en su mirada hay tranquilidad. Todos los demás sonríen. Algo llama su atención: a su derecha, sonriente y haciendo la señal de la victoria, un muchacho de cabello rojo pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de él. Es un par de centímetros más alto y en su mirada hay mucha alegría. Kaede no puede evitar contemplarlo, y de pronto acaricia el vidrio del portarretratos sobre la imagen del pelirrojo. Siente algo extraño mientras lo contempla. Escucha el teléfono pero no levanta el aparto. ¿Qué contestaría? Aún si la llamada fuera para él no sabría cómo explicar su condición.

Vuelve a colocar el portarretratos sobre la mesita de noche y se tiende boca arriba sobre la cama. Lanza un suspiro cansado y cierra los ojos. No tiene ganas de dormir. Quiere recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Kaede —escucha la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí —responde y la puerta se abre. Por ella entra quien dijo ser su hermana: Yoshie.

—Te llaman por teléfono.

Ella extiende el aparato y él siente mucho miedo de tomarlo. Pero al final lo hace. Mira el auricular con detenimiento antes de atreverse a responder. Con cautela lo aproxima hasta su oído. Mira a su hermana y ésta entiende aquello como la búsqueda de privacidad para atender la llamada. Abandona la habitación por segunda vez.

—Ho-hola —dice en voz muy baja. Espera una respuesta, ni siquiera sabe si escuchará una voz de hombre o de mujer.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, MALDITO ZORRO?! ¡PASARON DOS DÍAS YA DESDE MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO HE SABIDO NADA DE TI! ¡¿TÚ CREES QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO Y YO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR?!

Kaede ya ha reconocido que se trata de una voz de hombre. Ha tenido que retirar el teléfono de su oreja para evitar una sordera permanente a causa de los gritos del muchacho, pero no logra reconocerlo. Sin embargo, el coraje que percibe en su voz lo hace pensar que él podrá ayudarle a recuperar la memoria.

—¿Te conozco? —se atreve a preguntar. Pero el silencio que sigue lo hace imaginar que no ha sido una buena idea.

—¿Que si me conoces? —repite el muchacho del otro lado de la línea— ¿QUE SI ME CONOCES? ¡MALDITA SEA, RUKAWA, SI NO ME CONOCIERAS NO ME HABRÍAS TENIDO PREOCUPADO EN ESTOS DÍAS!

Preocupado… Eso es bueno. Al menos le preocupa a alguien.

—Yo, lo siento… —se atreve a decir Kaede. Eso parece calmar un poco la respiración del eufórico muchacho que le ha estado gritando varios minutos.

—Deberás tener una buena explicación si quieres que te perdone.

Claro que tiene una buena explicación, y para que cualquiera lo perdone. Pero le parece extraño el tono que usó su interlocutor.

—Bueno. Soy una persona generosa, así que aceptaré que nos veamos, Kaede.

¿Kaede? Entonces ese chico debe ser su amigo cercano.

—Claro —responde el aludido. Tal vez ese muchacho aparezca en la fotografía.

—¿Vienes a mi casa?

Kaede se pasmó: ¿cómo llegaría a una casa que no recordaba? Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo sería el muchacho con el que estaba hablando.

—No lo creo.

Siente un ataque de pánico en ese momento y cuelga el teléfono. No quiere saber nada. No puede saber nada. No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo explicar fuera de su casa lo que le ha sucedido. Ni siquiera termina de creer que aquella sea su casa de verdad, esa su habitación. Se siente ajeno a todo lo que está a su alrededor. No tiene idea de si ese muchacho de verdad es su amigo.

Y de repente se percata de que ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre.

**x X x**

Hanamichi Sakuragi no puede creerlo: ¿Kaede Rukawa ha colgado? Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Supuso que tendría una explicación por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, se equivocó.

Piensa que es un imbécil. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió plantarlo justo el día de su cumpleaños? Pero se siente más imbécil él mismo: ¿cómo se confió con tanta facilidad?

Si algo ya ha aprendido es que la confianza no se regala así de sencillo. Haruko se encargó de dejárselo muy presente. Youhei ya debe haberlo aprendido también. ¿Cómo bajó la guardia con Rukawa?

—Pero esto no se queda así —determina con mirada seria.

Si ese Zorro quiere burlarse de él, va a tener que hacerlo de frente.

El pelirrojo sale de su habitación y toma su chaqueta. Nunca ha ido a la casa de Rukawa, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

**x X x**

Rukawa lleva dos horas encerrado en su habitación. La llamada de la mañana lo ha puesto muy nervioso y prefiere no intentar recordar al muchacho que lo localizó. Yoshie estuvo un rato en su alcoba tratando de hablarle de su vida, pero, fue bastante claro, ella no lo conoce muy bien. Kaede no puede evitar preguntarse si era un buen muchacho antes del accidente. Su hermana luce verdaderamente preocupada, pero no puede decir lo mismo de sus padres. A su progenitor lo vio escasos minutos en el hospital, y su madre, desde que llegaron a la residencia, ha evitado buscarlo.

El moreno lanza un suspiro y cierra los ojos algo cansado. Se pregunta si en la habitación podría haber algo que le ayude a recordar. Eso de no tener pasado no es cómodo ni conveniente. No tiene ni la menor idea de quién es, lo que le gusta, qué es de su vida. Su familia parece no conocerlo, y eso no será útil en su recuperación.

—Esto no va a funcionar —determina, abriendo los ojos y contemplando el techo. ¿Tendrá algo así como un diario? Cualquier cosa que le dé indicios de sus recuerdos. Su vida está en blanco sin ellos.

Se levanta de la cama y decide comenzar una búsqueda. Revolotea con descuido todos los cajones que encuentra a su paso. También busca bajo la cama y bajo el colchón. Incluso registra el clóset y la mayor parte de las carpetas de su computadora. Sus cuadernos de la escuela no son muy ordenados, y ni siquiera los apuntes están completos. Los libros no le dicen mucho. Entre sus pertenencias persisten las revistas de básquetbol, algunos balones originales, camisetas de equipos de la NBA y cosas por el estilo. De acuerdo: la única conclusión a la que ha podido llegar es que le gusta mucho el básquetbol.

Una pregunta se ha instalado en su cabeza: ¿tendrá amigos? ¿Alguien estará preocupado o preocupada por él? El muchacho que le llamó por teléfono hablaba preocupado, incluso le reclamó su desconsideración al haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. ¿Él sería su amigo?

Vuelve a suspirar con cansancio: tiene una labor pesada que realizar.

**x X x**

De acuerdo: si está en lo correcto, esa enorme residencia frente a la que se encuentra pertenece a la familia Rukawa. Kaede vive bien. Hanamichi ya lo había imaginado, sobre todo porque sabe que el padre del zorro es abogado y posee un bufete de gran prestigio. Avanza hacia la entrada principal, recorriendo todo el jardín frontal. El pasto luce verde y vivo, y a él le dan ganas de estar ahí recostado, con Kaede… ¡Momento! Está sumamente molesto con él. De hecho, piensa que es posible que esa misma tarde todo termine entre los dos. No debe fantasear con alguna actividad que le gustaría hacer con él…

Pero es difícil. En poco tiempo Rukawa se ha convertido en una persona importante en su vida. Es evidente que el moreno lleva bastante tiempo enamorado en secreto, y Sakuragi, al aceptar darle una oportunidad, tomó la decisión más acertada de su vida. O eso era lo que creía hasta hace un par de días…

Suspira cansado. No sabe lo que hará en cuanto llame a la puerta. En este momento está muy enojado, pero sabe que querrá abrazarlo si lo tiene enfrente. No podrá mantenerse firme. Y mucho menos se atreverá a decirle que no quiere volver a verlo.

—Pues a terminar lo que deba terminar —se dice en voz alta y llama a la puerta. Espera un par de minutos que le parecen más tiempo en realidad, hasta que una mujer atiende—. Vengo a buscar a Kaede Rukawa —dice sin presentarse y sin esperar a que la mujer diga nada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Hanamichi se fija en ella: es joven. Tal vez apenas sobrepase los veinte años. Ella tiene los ojos azules. Debe ser pariente del zorro.

—Perdón —se ruboriza al notar su propia descortesía—. Mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Yoshie lo mira con cuidado… Le parece familiar.

—¿Tú conoces a mi hermano? —pregunta con gesto serio. El pelirrojo asiente. La chica sigue mirándolo varios segundos, hasta que lo reconoce: es el muchacho que aparecía en la fotografía que Kaede miraba embelesado varios días atrás.

—¿Me vas a dejar ver a Rukawa? —pregunta Sakuragi un poco impaciente.

Yoshie asiente seria.

—Sígueme, pero no hagas ruido.

Sakuragi no comprende pero obedece. La muchacha lo conduce a una habitación de la planta baja.

—Pasa por favor —le indica entrando delante de él a lo que parece ser un estudio—. Siéntate —Yoshie le indica una silla frente a un enorme escritorio. Ella se sienta también cerca de él.

Hanamichi de repente empieza a sentirse nervioso. No cree que ella vaya a hablarle a Rukawa para que lo reciba en ese estudio.

—Oye, yo quiero ver a Rukawa. ¿Él va a venir?

—Mi hermano no te verá —determina la chica—. Al menos no hoy.

—No sé quién seas —responde el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie—, pero he venido a ver a Rukawa y no me iré sin que eso suceda.

—Si de verdad mi hermano te importa te sentarás y me escucharás —dicta la chica.

Hanamichi se pregunta quién se cree que es esa mujer para hablarle en ese tono, pero algo en su mirada le indica que debe hacer lo que ella dice.

—Perdona mi descortesía inicial —comienza la muchacha en cuanto nota que el chico tiene la intención de escucharla—. Mi nombre es Yoshie Rukawa, y soy la hermana mayor de Kaede.

Hanamichi sigue mirándola con seriedad.

—Yo debo preguntarte algo. ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

El pelirrojo se ruboriza. ¿Su amigo? No cree que sean solo amigos. Pero se mantiene serio.

—Él y yo tenemos una relación cercana —responde Hanamichi. No le dirá las cosas claramente a la muchacha porque no sabe si puede confiar en ella, pero tampoco le mentirá.

Yoshie no se siente muy convencida con aquella respuesta, pero supone que está bien por el momento.

—Tú lo llamaste esta mañana, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Kaede parecía un poco turbado después de que tú y él hablaron —el pelirrojo escucha atento—. ¿Puedo preguntarte de qué hablaron?

—Creo que eso es algo que sólo nos importa a él y a mí.

Yoshie piensa que con eso podrá confiar en el pelirrojo.

—Escucha por favor —recomienza la muchacha—. Mi hermano no está bien. Hace varios días sufrió un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —por instinto Sakuragi se levanta de la silla y se acerca un poco a la muchacha— ¿Qué le sucedió?

—No lo sé con exactitud —la muchacha entristece por un segundo—. En urgencias dijeron que un conductor descuidado tuvo la culpa. Cuando yo llegué al hospital él estaba en cuidados intensivos.

Sakuragi permanece en silencio. Yoshie continúa con su explicación.

—El resultado de todo esto ha sido que mi hermano tiene amnesia.

¿Amnesia? Si Hanamichi no se equivoca, eso es cuando una persona pierde la memoria. Tiene dos sensaciones: alivio porque significa que Kaede tenía toda la intención de llegar a celebrar su cumpleaños con él, no estaba molesto y estaban bien; preocupación: ¿no lo recordaría?

—Kaede no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida. Ni a mis padres ni a mí. Y nosotros no podemos ayudarlo.

—¿Ayudarlo? —repite el pelirrojo.

—El médico dijo que la amnesia es temporal —Sakuragi se tranquiliza un poco: significa que será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su zorro recuerde lo que ellos dos tenían—. Pero para que él pueda recuperar sus recuerdos es necesario que esté cerca de ellos.

Hanamichi no entiende.

—No me enorgullece admitirlo —recomienza Yoshie—, pero ni mis padres ni yo conocemos a mi hermano. No sabemos mucho de su vida. Ni siquiera supimos si tenía amigos, una novia, algo…

Entonces Rukawa no sólo es solitario y callado en la escuela. Sakuragi se pregunta cómo podía cerrarse incluso ante su familia.

—Tú eres la primera persona que trata de comunicarse con él. Por eso creo que puedes ayudarme.

Sakuragi asiente. No tiene la menor idea de lo que deba hacer, pero, una vez que se ha enterado de todo aquello, no piensa alejarse de Rukawa: si es necesario enamorarlo por segunda vez, está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no perder lo que considera lo mejor que ha tenido en la vida.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Después de como mil años, aquí está el capítulo diecinueve de esta historia. Confieso que lo escribí hace ya varios meses, pero he estado MUY atareada con las materias de la escuela, con mi proyecto de tesis y todo el mundo de cosas en las que me he metido en los últimos tiempos.**

**Les dejo a consideración el capítulo. Por supuesto que se aceptan sugerencias para el siguiente. Me gustaría darle fin pronto, pero no quiero mandar a volar la historia sin motivos. Así que acepto todos los **_**reviews**_**.**


End file.
